Xmen Forever
by iceman817
Summary: This is my version of Xmen evolution...I started with the original five but there are some twists. I will eventually add in the other characters in evolution. I'm bad at summaries but please read and review. PS The rating is for occasional bad language.
1. Original

1X-men Forever

I am a very big fan of evolution, but I would have liked to see it done a little differently...I'm going to do it starting out with the original five, but who I add and rotate out will not necessarily reflect the comics...however the initial brotherhood and x-men lineups will be the same as the comics. I don't own the X-men.

"Gooooooooooooooooood morning ladies and gentleman welcome to another fine day in Bayville, New York, and here with the sounds of get your butt up and get ready for school, I'm your host Bobby Drake!" A young man with long-ish blonde hair is wearing a dark blue hat backwards. He is wearing a shirt that is a dark red color and says, "Property of the Xavier Institute" on it. He is inside of a room with two beds. One side of the room is occupied by Bobby, and is made up of an unmade bed, various posters of playboy models, and Yankee players. Bobby began to shake the occupant of the other side of the room. Unlike Bobby, Hank McCoy was as neat as a pin. He had a large desk with a big light on it, where his giant glasses, and a stack of AP Chemistry, Biology, and Physics books sat along with a magazine clipping of an article on differential calculus with several sentences underline and starred.

"Come on now Beastie, how are you going to maintain your 4.3 if you don't get your big ape butt out of bed?" Bobby continued to shake Hank. He then grinned to himself and concentrated. Bobby, like the rest of the members of the Xavier Institute, was a mutant. Because of his special DNA, Bobby, who was also called Iceman, had the ability to produce organic ice from his body and also to transform himself into living ice. Currently his task was to freeze his hand, and once completed, he promptly shoved it down his roommate's back causing Hank McCoy to leap up in surprise.

"JESUS ICEMAN! Why did you need to do that. I'm awake now, I'm awake!" Hank McCoy slowly rolled out of bed.

"Hey make sure you don't hit me with those gianormous hands big guy!" Iceman exclaimed. This was one of the rare times that Iceman did not exaggerate. Part of Hank "the Beast" McCoy's mutation was giant hands and feet, along with super strength and agility.

"Do not worry my monosyllabic friend, I will not injure you with my gargantuan appendages" the Beast said matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Whatever you say Hank. Not that I know what you said." Iceman smiled.

Hank rolled his eyes. "You don't have to put up this "I'm not smart" thing in front of me Bobby. I know you're a lot more intelligent than you let on. And I also wish you would be honest to your friends at school. I'm sure your baseball and other jock people would still be your friends if they knew you weren't dumb, and if not Jean would make them."

Bobby replied, "First off I am not as smart as you. Secondly, I wouldn't want Jean to use her powers on anyone for my benefit. Speaking of Jeanie we should probably go see what she and Scott are up to. Knowing the two of them Jean is checking herself out in the mirror, and Scotty is checking out Jean checking herself out."

Hank grinned, "Ah yes, the power of love". The pair began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen of the mansion where just as Bobby claimed, Jean was sitting at the table making sure her hair and makeup were perfect.

Bobby grinned at her, "New hair-do there Narcissa?"

Jean smiled sweetly and Bobby and picked up a wet towel with her telekinetic powers and threw it at Bobby's face. _Aw...little brother you look a little wet_. She said to Iceman telepathically. "Little brother" referred to the nickname that Jean had called Bobby since before he could remember. The two had been best friends since Bobby was born, despite their three year age difference. Jean had continuously looked out for Bobby through all of elementary and middle school, and had been the one to convince his parents to send him to Xavier's. Bobby in turn had looked out for Jean when she had gotten to high-school and had been subjected to hormone crazed teenage boys. It was pretty surprising how intimidated a group of fourteen year olds could get when being started down by an eleven year old. The most recent act of kindness Jean had done to Bobby was to introduce him to the right social crowd when he got to high-school, something that had been wasted on Scott and Hank. By bringing Bobby into her group of friends, he not only went to the top of the freshman class in the "cool-factor" but Jean's jock friend's had given him the tips to put him on the basketball team, and made him the starting 2nd baseman for the baseball team.

Hank interjected, "As much as I love this banter where is our fearless leader on this fine morning?"

Jean thought for a second, "I'm pretty sure that he went downstairs into the danger room with the Professor." A noise came from down the hall signaling the elevator. "Oh here he is now."

Scott Summers exited the elevator and came into the kitchen. He was currently dressed in his X-men uniform. It was a blue body suit, a huge X in yellow across the chest, and long yellow combat boots and gloves. He was also wearing a ruby quartz visor which kept his optic blasts at bay.

Iceman casually walked up to him and faked a punch to the gut, and Scott instantly flinched, "Two for flinching Slim." Bobby punched Scott gently in the shoulder once, and after Scott relaxed, a second time extremely hard.

Scott groaned and said, "Why you little-"

"Enough" a voice said.

The two X-men turned to see their leader and mentor the telepathic Professor Charles Xavier, sitting in his wheelchair and sternly looking at the two.

Scott started, "Professor I'm sorry I was justt–"

Bobby cut him off, "You little suck up."

Xavier said forcefully, "Bobby that's enough. Scott was spending his morning training in the Danger Room...what were you doing?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Come on Professor, I'm in training for baseball. If I hurt myself in the Danger Room I'm done. Besides, Hank was asleep while I was doing cardio and big sis was checking herself out, like Scotty is doing now." Bobby nodded to Scott who was indeed staring at Jean, a bit of drool gathered on his lip, and he hadn't noticed that Bobby said his name.

Xavier replied, "Fine Bobby let's try not to start fights now though." Though he loved all of his students equally, Xavier had always had a soft spot for Bobby. It was not always a good thing though because while he got out of trouble much easier than the others, the Professor didn't allow him to participate in all of the Danger Room activities the others did.

"Anyway it's time for all of you to get to school. I realize that all of you are still a little tired from your training and other escapades over spring break but this does not excuse you from focusing on your studies. Jean you and Bobby especially need to focus on your grades being that your parents call me for weekly updates on your GPA's" Xavier said. Jean was very smart but her parents wanted to make sure that she continued to work hard, Bobby on the other hand, was very smart but tended to get distracted easily. Hank's parents did not often check up on him for academic reasons due to their sons amazing intellect, Hank got straight A's without even studying. As for Scott's parents, they had unfortunately passed away in a plane crash, and his grandparents had turned guardianship over to the Professor being that they lived in Alaska.

Jean said, "You know me Professor, I'll make sure that I stay focused. As for little brother here, well, at least he's okay at a sport." This statement earned Jean a rude gesture from Bobby, which in turn earned him a smack in the back of the head.

"The Professors right though guys, its time to get to school, let's head out to my car" Scott said.

The four X-men walked into the mansion garage and jumped into Scott's bright red sports car. Scott started the engine, turned on the music, and away they went to their first day back to school after spring break.

A few minutes later, Scott, Jean, Hank and Bobby arrived at school, and no sooner did they exit the car, Jean was called away from the others by a group of her fellow cheerleaders.

"I'll see you guys later" she said with a wave and began to walk away.

"Jean! Wait!" Scott called after her.

Jean stopped walking and turned around, "What's up Scott?"

Scott began to stutter, "I-I was just wondering if later, y-you want to..."

"Yes?"

Scott sighed, "Never mind".

Jean looked confused and said, "Umm ok Scott, I'll talk to you later."

Scott looked dejectedly at Jean as she walked away. He turned around and began to walk in the other direction. Bobby clapped him on the back as he walked by and said, "Smooth Slim!".

Scott looked at Bobby sadly and continued walking. Bobby turned to Hank with a grin, but was met with a disapproving look from his friend.

"You're pretty tough on him Bobby."

"Aw he likes it Hank."

"Somehow I doubt it Bobby."

A group of baseball players began to approach Bobby. He looked at the team, and then back at Hank and said, "Um listen Beastie I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

Hank called after him, "Remember Bobby you promised me that you would help me tonight in the school lab with my analysis as to where certain chemicals react better in a nocturnal state."

Bobby called back over his shoulder, "Right, Hank, be at the place at the time! See you later!"

Hank could hear the football captain Duncan Matthews as Bobby, "What are you doin' hangin' with that loser?" To which Bobby stuttered out,

"Um yeah, he's kind of my friend, but we really just live at the same place."

This was one of the times that Hank hated high school. Bobby had been one of his best friends since the moment that they met, but when they were in school, Bobby would rather hang out with some jocks that he really didn't like, than Hank. As he thought, another of the reasons for hating high school came around the corner, Todd Tolensky. Todd Tolensky was the epitome of disgusting. He was characteristically known for not showering, he smelled like a dumpster, and his skin even had a green tinge to it. It was also known to the members of the X-men that Todd was a mutant, but he had rejected the Professor's offer to join the school. He also for some reason enjoyed picking on Hank when the others weren't around.

"Hey there freak boy, what's poppin'?" Todd asked.

"What do you want Todd?" Hank said coldly.

"So I was thinkin'"

"That's a suprise"

"Shut up brain boy. So we have a big chem test today right? So maybe you can help a mutant out and you know...help a mutant out?"

Hank stared at him, "You mean cheat?"

Todd give a mock look of pride, "WOW! You are smart! What do you think?"

Hank grinned, "I think...no. Later Todd."

As he walked away, Todd grinned, "I thought you would say that. But I'm still gonna do it brain boy, just wait."

After walking through the hallways somberly for the last ten minutes, Scott finally entered into his Algebra class. No sooner did he enter did the teacher, Mr Wyngarde began to berate him for being late.

"What is it with you Summers?" He asked, "Why can't you be on time like my two brightest pupils?" He gestured to Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The two were twins, but very different people. Pietro was a total jerk who spoke a mile a minute and hit on everyone in the school, teachers included. Wanda was pretty bitchy as well but very beautiful, and rarely spoke.

"Well teach, not everybody is as good as we are, right Shades?" Pietro asked with a grin.

"Clearly not," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Hank had just began to take his chemistry test and he could see Todd trying to sneak a peak. Every time Todd tried to look at his paper Hank turned in his seat so he couldn't see it. While pretending to take the test, Hank made eye contact with his teacher, Mr. Simmons and then looked over at Todd. Mr. Simmons got what he was trying to say and looked at Todd as well. At the moment Todd was craning his neck to look at Hank's paper.

"TOLENSKY!" Mr. Simmons bellowed so that Todd jumped in his seat. "Cheating is NOT tolerated at this school, give me your test. Wait there until the end of the period."

Hank smiled to himself as he continued taking his test. He eventually walked up and handed it in to Mr. Simmons. When he handed in the test, Simmons smiled,

"That was very brave of you Hank. It's not always easy to turn in a fellow student but it was the right move." he looked over Hank's test. "Look's like another A Hank. By the way are you still doing your experiment in the lab tonight?"

Hank replied, "Yes Mr. Simmons, I'm bringing Bobby with me to help me out."

Mr. Simmons smiled at this, "Drake? Yeah I would make sure you check on anything he touches. Not my best student."

"Yeah well, he's my friend. He's smart but really lazy. His parents weren't the best confidence boosters when he was a kid." Hank sighed thinking about Bobby's parents.

Mr. Simmons shook his head, "Yeah, that isn't always the most helpful thing. But, hey, here are the keys to the lab. I already cleared it with the principal for you to come in tonight."

Little did the two know, Todd Tolensky was watching the whole time, and right before the principal escorted him into her office, he grabbed Mr. Simmons' set of back up keys with his elastic tongue. However, Todd didn't realize that he too was being watched by Mr. Wyngarde, who picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"Pietro? Are you and your sister available tonight? Very good. We have another."

Later on Bobby and Jean were walking to their only shared class, gym. Jean was currently telling Bobby off for the way that he had made fun of Scott before. Sure, she wasn't exactly INTO Scott, but she knew about his feelings for her, and felt bad when Bobby was a jerk to him.

"Listen Jeanie I'm sorry, but the guy is a total wimp, and there is no way he's good enough for you." Bobby tried to explain himself.

Jean frowned at him, "Bobby I appreciate your input, but just because I sometimes listen to you when it comes to these things, you should really learn when to butt out!"

Bobby was about to retort when the gym teacher interrupted them. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation Grey, but I would like to introduce a new student. Class this is Warren Worthington, he's a transfer from Beverly Hills California."

Into the room walked a tall blonde guy with a very cocky grin on his face. However, he frowned at the teacher and said, "Actually it's Warren Worthington _the Third_."

The gym teacher replied snidely, "I'm sorry kid, but you'll have to excuse me for not caring. Take a seat on the bleachers."

Warren scanned the bleachers and his eyes came to rest on Jean, who he looked up and down hungrily. He casually glided over to her, and took the seat next to her on the bleachers. He flashed a grin and said, "Hi sweetie, I'm Warren Worthington the Third.".

Bobby leaned over in front of her, "I'm Bobby Drake the First, can I help you?"

Jean glared at him and then looked at Warren, "Hi Warren I'm Jean Grey, and my not so nice friend is Bobby Drake."

Warren nodded at Bobby and smiled at Jean, "Nice to meet you. So, Jean, where do you live? Hopefully it's somewhere with a back door that the rug-rat here doesn't know about."

Bobby grinned at him, "Actually WE live at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, with a few other kids that go to school here. And trust me, there are no back doors to that place that I haven't been through."

After a period of various shots at each other, Jean was relieved when the bell for lunch rang. She turned to Warren and said, "Since you're new here would you like to have lunch with us Warren?"

Warren grinned at Bobby, "I would LOVE to".

Eventually Warren, Jean, and Bobby made it to the cafeteria and walked towards the table where they usually sat. As they passed by the table where Scott and Hank were sitting, Jean and Bobby both gave them a wave. Warren looked from Bobby and Jean to Scott and Hank and asked, "Why did you just wave to those losers?"

Bobby was starting to get angry with this guy, "They happen to live with us at the Institute, and they're friends of ours."

Warren held up his hands in defense and said, "Fine, let's just sit down".

The three did just that and right after they did, Duncan Matthews and Jean's friend Taryn sat with them. Duncan glared and nodded at Warren, "Who's this?"

Jean smiled at Warren and said, "This is Warren Worthington."

Bobby cut off Jean and said mock seriously, "Um excuse me, Jean? But it's Warren Worthington the Third Duncan."

Duncan grinned at Bobby. Usually he found the kid annoying, and only tolerated him because he was friends with Jean (which was the exact reason that Bobby tolerated Duncan), but occasionally Bobby was pretty funny.

Duncan said, "By the way Drake, me and the other guys are hitting the gym tonight and I'm sure that we'd love to have our new starting second baseman with us."

Bobby looked over at Hank and then back to Duncan and replied, "Yeah sure Duncan. I'm there."

Meanwhile Warren was starring at Jean and said, "Listen, I hope I'm not being too forward, but do you think I could have your number?"

All of a sudden, Warren got very cold. The sudden change in temperature made him jump in the air and yell, "JESUS! Could we turn the frickin' heat up in here?!" He was surprised to find the whole cafeteria looking at him oddly, and for some reason, Bobby Drake was on the ground laughing hysterically. Jean looked at Bobby curiously, then her eyes widened in shock and she looked very angry.

Jean got up, bent down and picked Bobby up by his arm and said, "We should be going."

Warren looked at the two suspiciously as they left.

Finally the bell rang to signify the end of the school day. Todd had just exited the principal's office. He went to the bathroom for a few minutes, and waited for everyone else to leave. He knew that McCoy wouldn't be at the lab for a few more hours so he had plenty of time to do what he wanted. He casually waltzed over to the science lab, and used Simmons' extra pair of keys to open the door. Apparently Hank had done some preliminary set up for his the experiment he was doing. Now was when the fun began.

Todd began to hum to himself as he stood over one of Hank's beakers, "Hmm a little of this. A little of this. Oh? This looks nice. Hey! It turned pink. Ha-ha. A little of this and now we are done."

He then moon walked out of the science lab and locked the door.

"Having fun Todd?"

Todd spun around quickly to see Mr. Wyngarde standing behind him. Rather than wearing his normal suit, Mr. Wyngarde was wearing a brown cloak. Standing with him were Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Pietro was wearing a green jumpsuit with a white lightning bolt running across it. Wanda was wearing what looked like a red bathing suit and a red cloak over it. Todd's mouth gaped open when he saw her. Pietro glared at her and Wanda said, "Close your mouth you little Toad."

Wyngarde smiled, "Toad. I like it."

Todd looked at Wyngarde, "Can you explain to me what is going on?"

Wyngarded looked back at Todd an asked, "If you hadn't figured it out already we are mutants like yourself. We serve a master who believes in the enslavement of all humans so mutants can rule."

Todd smiled at this, "That actually sounds pretty good. But what can all of you do."

Wyngarde gave a wave of his hand and the whole room turned into a beach. He smiled at Todd, "I am called Mastermind, and I am able to create illusions."

Pietro said, "They call me Quicksilver because I can run at super human speeds."

"I can alter probability and am known as the Scarlet Witch" Wanda said.

Mastermind said, "We have been watching you for a while Todd, would you like to join us? Work for our master?"

Todd grinned, "Yes. But as the crimson cutie said before, you can call me Toad."

Eventually Hank made his way into the lab. He was feeling a little depressed because Bobby had told him that he couldn't make it because he had too much homework. Yeah right. Bobby had never done homework in his life.

He walked over to his beaker, which looked a little more full that when he had last left it. He shrugged and turned the burner on underneath it. However instead of heating up and boiling the mixture began to steam and a gas filled the room. Hank became short of breath and his body began to convulse. As he was passing out he looked at his hands. They looked larger than before and the hair on them began to turn a blue color. _PROFESSOR!_ He screamed at the top of his lungs in his head before he passed out. The last thing he saw was a haze of blue.

Meanwhile, Bobby had gotten home from his workout and he, Jean, and Scott were running a training program in the Danger Room. The three were all in their X-men uniforms. Jean's uniform was totally black but with a green upside-down triangle that ran from her breastbone down to her waist. Bobby had a black hat with an X on it, and a full black body suit with yellow gloves and boots. He was also carrying a skate-board which he road around firing off ice beams.

The Professor was watching from the observation deck and said, "Bobby I wish you would put that thing away. In theory you should be able to travel without it–ARGH!"

Cyclops immediately looked up and yelled, "Professor?! What's wrong?!"

The three ran up to the observation deck to where the Professor was holding his head. He managed to get out, "We have to get to the school. Hank is in trouble. To the blackbird."

Iceman and Cyclops ran ahead to prep the jet, while Jean wheeled Xavier to the access ramp. They eventually settled in and Cyclops took off.

When the X-men arrived at the school they immediately ran into the science lab. They were shocked to find what looked like a blue hairy Hank lying in the middle of the ground.

Bobby ran over to him and said, "Beastie? Speak to me!"

Hank coughed and said, "Ow! My head hurts a lot. And why do I itch?"

Cyclops picked up a piece of glass from one of the tables and said, "Don't freak out Hank, but look!"

Hank took the glass from Cyclops and took a look at himself. He gasped when he saw that his body was now covered in hair, his canine teeth had sharpened, and his muscles had doubled in size.

"My God what happened?"

The Professor sighed. "I'm not sure Hank. But we need to get you back to the Institute now to run some tests."

Jean walked back into the room from the hallway. "Professor," she said, "I'm picking up some psychic residue from four people, and they're pretty easily identifiable. One is Todd Tolensky. The other three come from these two kids at our school, Pietro and Wanda, and one of our teachers Mr. Wyngarde."

The Professor looked at Jean with a shocked expression, "Wanda and Pietro? _Maximoff?_"

Jean looked at him curiously, "Yes. Why?"

The Professor sighed and whispered, "He's back. Jean, Cyclops, Iceman. I'm going to need you to follow them. I can feel their psychic residue as well. I just picked up on Todd's mind. They're in the park."

Cyclops looked at Iceman and Jean, "Let's go."

Mastermind, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Toad were currently discussing what their organization was really about.

"It's called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants." Mastermind began, "Our purpose, when boiled down, it mutant supremacy."

"Yo so I've got the dorky name. But do I get my own costume?" Toad asked.

"Eventually." Scarlet Witch said.

"Sorry if we're interrupting. But we've got a bone to pick with a certain amphibian."

The group turned around to see Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Iceman clad in their X-men uniforms.

Mastermind looked at them and laughed, "Summers? Drake? Grey? What are you supposed to be?"

Toad said, "They're called the X-men. They're mutants too, they tried to recruit me a while back. Summers can shoot beams out of his eyes, that's why he always wears those shades. Grey is telepathic and can move stuff with her mind. Drake can shoot ice and mess with the temperature."

Quicksilver looked at the X-men and said, "This looks fun then. Let's do it." Pietro quickly dashed at Cyclops and picked him up off the ground. "Me and you Summers." He said. "But let's get away from the rest of your friends."

Iceman picked up speed on his skateboard and charged at Scarlet Witch. Wanda waved her hand at Bobby and the ground began to crack and formed into a cliff which Bobby fell off. As he fell he screamed, "Jean? Jean! HELP!" As the ground approached he closed his eyes and stuck his hands out in front of him and waited for the inevitable crash. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself gliding along on what looked like an ice-slide. He grinned to himself and directed the slide upwards towards the Scarlet Witch who had walked away believing Bobby was dead. He casually slid over to her, iced himself up, and shot an ice missile at her while her back was turned, and she dropped. He grinned and said, "This SO beats a skateboard."

At the same time he heard Scott on his communicator saying, "Can someone come pick me up? I'm about a mile away and I knocked Quicksilver out."

"On it Scotty", replied Iceman.

Meanwhile Jean was battling with Mastermind. He was continuously throwing his illusions at her, and every time she was able to psychically break through one, another would come. Finally she had worn him down and he was hunched over panting. She was about to deliver the final blow, but Toad appeared from above her and jumped on her back. All of a sudden a blur shot by and tackled Toad off of Jean, and send him flying into a see-saw. Jean looked over at her savior. He was wearing a blue and red body suit with a mask covering his hole head. However, when he turned to the side she saw the he had a giant pair of wings protruding from his back.

Jean stared at him and asked, "Who are you?

"

The man grinned at her and said, "You can call me Angel–" suddenly a tongue shot out of nowhere and ripped the man's mask off. By the see-saw, Toad collapsed in a heap.

Jean looked in surprise at the man under the mask, "Warren?"

Bobby and Scott came out of the woods and landed next to Jean. Bobby looked at Warren and said, "The hell is he doing here?"

Jean pointed to his back and Scott and Bobby gasped at Warren's wings. Warren smiled shyly, "After what happened in the cafeteria I suspected that the two of you were mutants. And I kinda followed you to your house, then to school, and now here."

Jean smiled, "Well thank you for the save."

Warren looked at the ground, "Thanks, but that wasn't my only reason to come here. I was wondering if you possibly had a place for me at your school. My parents transferred me here, but I'm living by myself."

Scott looked at Warren, and although he was jealous of the way Jean looked at him, he felt bad for the young man. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we would like to have you." Scott and Jean both smiled, and even Bobby's scowl looked a little less severe.

The four made their way back to the mansion and entered into the main hall where Xavier was waiting with Hank.

Bobby rushed over to him and said, "Man are you ok? I feel so bad, I should've been there with you."

Hank said, "No you shouldn't have. If you did we would both be like this."

Xavier said, "You do realize you won't be going back to school right?"

Hank sighed, "Yes but I was going to graduate in a few months anyway, I can continue to learn here. Plus I hear that there is a great genetics professor right on campus."

Warren whispered to Jean, "What is that thing?"

Jean whispered back, "That's our friend Hank, Toad messed with one of his experiments, so now he looks like that."

Xavier looked over at Warren, "Who might you be?"

Warren looked at Bobby, "My name is Warren Worthington."

Bobby muttered, "The Third".

"I just helped out these three to fight against Toad and those other people, and I was wondering if there is a place for me at your school."

Xavier smiled at the young man, "Of course we would young man. And it seems you already have a costume. That saves me from figuring out how to make a new one to compensate for those wings."

Angel smiled, "This is true. I also have a code name. When I stopped some small crimes out in Beverley Hills, people called me the Angel."

Xavier grinned, "Well then welcome to the X-men Angel."

Xavier then turned to Bobby, "By the way what happened to your skate-board?"

Bobby looked sheepishly, "I found another method of transportation."

Xavier looked back at Angel, "And that is precisely the purpose of this place. To experiment and learn how to better control your powers. Are you up for the challenge?"

Angel replied, "Of course, sir."

Mastermind had dragged the rest of the Brotherhood back to the boarding house where they lived. While the others were asleep Mastermind knelt in front of a gray haired man in a chair.

"Good work recruiting the boy Mastermind. After losing Mystique we need everyone we can get." The man smiled.

"Yes well after her treachery hopefully that woman will never show her face again." Mastermind replied.

"Well after tonight's loss proves, we have the raw power, but we need training. That's why I brought him."

A giant hulking man stepped out of the shadows. Mastermind gasped, and whispered, "Sabertooth."

So that's issue/ep one sorry if it's too short/long. Read and Review of course, but this is my first published fic so be nice. I will update with episode 2 as soon as I can. And yes we will eventually see Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat, two of those sooner than you think. Bye for now.


	2. Old Enemies

1Chapter 2: Old Enemies

Here is chapter two. A little more romance, a couple new characters. To the reviews, of course thank you. You will find out what Mystique did later in the series, and as for Jean, I don't think she'll get a code name unless I get into Phoenix which I don't plan on doing until WAY down the road.

"Oh my god yo, I am straight up about to die," Todd "Toad" Tolensky said as he plopped on a couch in the living area of the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House. Quicksilver as well entered the room in a similar state of tiredness while Wanda walked in calmly and sat down in a chair with her eyes closed. Mastermind was already sitting in a chair, smoking a pipe and reading the newspaper.

"Sabertooth working you hard then?" Mastermind inquired with a smirk.

Quicksilver rolled his eyes, "No, we're this tired cause we just got home from the after party of watching the Ice-pick play baseball."

"So that would be a yes then eh?" Mastermind asked. He looked over at Wanda, "What do you think my dear?"

Wanda shrugged, "We need to do what we need to do. If it's important for us to train then we should keep on doing it."

Toad nodded vigorously and said, "I agree with Wanda!"

Pietro rolled his eyes at Toad, "Shut up."

At that moment Sabertooth slammed the door to the boarding house's basement and made his way for the front door. Toad looked at him and asked, "Where're you goin' yo?"

Sabertooth stopped and grinned, "Know thy enemy wart boy", then exited the house.

Meanwhile, at the X-mansion, a very different wake-up process was going on. Warren had just burst into Bobby and Hank's room and yelled, "Hey Drake! Rise and shine buddy time for school! Don't you have a big bio test today?"

Bobby's head shot up from his pillow. "OH SHIT!" he yelled and jumped out of bed. "Damn it". Bobby began grabbing all of his books off his desk, put his hat on, and went to rip off the previous day's page in his "365 Dumb Jokes" calendar. After he ripped off the page he did a double take and looked at the calendar again. He the glared murderously at Angel. "It. Is. SATURDAY!"

Warren put on a look of surprise, "Really? I'm sorry Bobby, 'my bad' as you would say."

Bobby rolled up his sleeves and his breath got very cold, "It's about to be your bad alright."

_BOBBY!_ A voice in his head said.

"Shut up conscience I have to beat Bird Brain up!" Bobby said to himself.

_This is not your conscience Iceman, leave Warren alone._

Bobby sighed, "Fine Professor."

Warren grinned at Iceman, "Later Frosty". He was just able to dodge a snowball that sailed at his head as he left.

Bobby rubbed his eyes. He pulled off his socks and started looking around his room to find his slippers but he noticed that the floor in the room had an odd texture. He bent down to examine the floor and found clumps of blue hair on the floor. He looked over at Hank.

"Hey! Blue balls!" He yelled at his friend.

Hank groaned in response.

"Yo Beastie you're starting to shed man."

Hank McCoy who had recently transformed into more of a beast than his codename previously suggested rolled over and looked at Bobby. "I can assume that all possible forms of sympathy you may have possibly felt now have dispersed now that you have grown accustomed to my new hirsute visage."

Bobby stared and Hank, "What?"

Hank rolled his eyes at Bobby and said, "Bobby be meanie to Hank?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

_Students, now that you have all awakened, please meet me in the kitchen._

Hank moaned and got up out of his bed and said to Iceman, "Judging by our mentor's tone, it must be necessary for us to adjourn to the kitchen posthaste."

Bobby thought for a second, shrugged and said, "Mmkay."

The two walked out of their room and into the elevator, where they were joined by Scott.

"Morning Scotty" Bobby said.

Cyclops looked at him suspiciously, "Morning? No freezing my pants or ice down my back?"

Bobby put on a look of mock offense and then shrugged, "Yeah on an ordinary morning maybe. But now that we have a new winged team member, you aren't at the bottom of my list anymore."

Scott looked at Hank, "Was that a compliment?"

Hank looked back at Scott, "I'm not exactly sure. But it seems we have arrived."

Three walked into the kitchen to find Warren in the chair next to Jean, and practically on top of her, he hadn't even noticed that the others had come in. Bobby crept up behind Warren, froze his hand, and grabbed the back of Warren's neck. Warren yelped and jumped out his chair, wings flapping all over. Surprisingly Bobby opted to take the chair two seats down from Jean, spin it around and sit in it. He looked at Scott, pointed at the chair next to Jean, and commanded, "Sit".

Scott looked at Bobby surprised, then at Jean, "Um...yeah sure, ok."

_ What are you doing Bobby? _Jean asked telepathically.

Bobby shrugged innocently at Jean, _Who me?_

Before Jean could respond, the Professor entered the room. He wasted no time, and addressed the students, "After succesfully expanding your group from four to five, I have decided that we will continue to expand the student body."

Jean smiled, "More kids? Another girl please?"

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Yes please!"

Professor Xavier smiled, "Yes a few of our candidates are girls. Most are in the New York area, but there are some in Europe, one particularly in Germany, one in Russia, one in the central U.S. and a few other locations. I was thinking of only adding in between two and four students and we will review the candidates VERY carefully. However, that is not the point of this meeting. If we are to expand the students, we must first expand the faculty. I'm going to divide you up into two groups. The first will be heading off to Africa, more specifically Kenya, to locate a young woman named Ororo Munroe who has the ability to control the weather. I previously made contact with her when she was your age, but she told me she was not yet ready for her to join us. I believe now is the time. The second group will be journeying to Alberta Canada to find one of my old friends."

Scott looked at Xavier questioningly, "Logan?"

Xavier nodded, "Yes, Logan."

"Who is Logan?" Jean asked.

"Logan helped the Professor out when he was trying to recruit me. He has hyper senses and a healing factor which pretty much means he'll never die. That's only a MILD exaggeration. On top of that his whole skeleton is lined with this unbreakable metal called adamantium, and he also has three adamantium claws on each hand that he can pop or sheathe at will." Scott said.

Bobby gulped, "And you want this guy to teach us?"

"Logan may be a bit gruff, but I believe that he is a good man, and I want him here." The Professor said.

Warren piped up, "Why is he in Canada?"

"That's his home country. You see, he was not born with the adamantium skeleton, it was forcibly placed inside of him, and the monsters that did it to him wiped his memory so he has no knowledge of who they were, or who HE was before it happened."

"Wow."

"Yes, now I have decided that Jean and Angel will be going to Alberta to search for Logan."

Bobby interrupted, "And me."

"I was going to ask you to stay here Bobby."

"Come ON man! I'm just as good with my powers as the others and I want to go!"

Warren grinned at Bobby, "It's fine Professor, if you don't think he's ready–"

Bobby's eyes flashed dangerously and Warren, "Shut up super-chicken, before I make it so you have to migrate. Come on Professor!"

"Fine Robert, you may go. Cyclops, you and Beast will go to Kenya. Hank, I'm sending you on this mission because Ororo's tribe is very spiritual, and they may not be as taken aback as civilians in Canada."

"Perfectly fine Professor." Hank said.

Xavier smiled, "Wonderful. Jean, Warren, Bobby, you will be taking the X-Jet. Hank, you and Scott will be going in the X-Copter."

Jean said, "But Professor, Hank and Scott are our only two pilots."

"Actually Bobby has been trained in how to fly the X-Jet." The Professor replied.

Warren exclaimed, "Him?!"

"Yes," The professor said, "Now I'm trusting you to take it easy Bobby. Ok?"

Bobby gave a salute, "You got it sir!"

"Hang on to your lunch!" Bobby yelled as he pushed the throttle all the way up, and the X-Jet took off at the speed of sound.

Warren looked like he was about to throw up, "I wanna get off. I wanna get off."

Meanwhile Xavier took the elevator into the sub-basement of the Institute, and entered the room specifically designed by him and for him, Cerebro. Cerebro was a device that amplified Xavier's telepathic ability so he could track other mutants across the world.

"Cerebro access file: New Recruits"

"Accessing" the computer responded

Xavier looked at the files that came up.

Kurt Wagner

Current Location: Germany

Age: 15

Powers/Abilities: Teleporting, prehensile tail, enhanced agility.

Appearance: blue fur, tail, three fingers, two toes

Analysis: Strong possibility

Shiro Yoshida

Current Location: Japan

Age: 17

Powers/Abilities: Fire generation, flight

Appearance: Normal

Analysis: Anti-America, not good

Alison Blaire

Current Location: New York

Age: 16

Powers/Abilities: Generation of light from sound

Appearance: Normal

Analysis: Too early, mutant-phobic

Katherine Pryde

Current Location: Illinois

Age: 14

Powers/Abilities: Ability to slide through solid objects and disrupt electronic devices

Appearance: Normal

Analysis: Strong Possibility

Piotr Rasputin

Current Location: Russia

Age: 17

Powers and Abilities: Ability to cover body in organic steel, granting super-strength

Appearance: Normal

Analysis: Strong after adjustment period

Alexander Summers

Current Location: Hawaii

Age: 14

Powers and Abilities: solar-generated plasma blasts

Appearance: Normal

Analysis: Problematic

Xavier looked at the final file and sighed, "The day that he comes will be one to remember. The real task is choosing three. Wagner and Pryde seem to be obvious choices, but the question is now who to add among Rasputin, Blaire, and Yoshida."

After two long hours of boys making fun of each other, Jean was very happy to land in Alberta. Bobby and Jean were dressed in their civvies, and Angel was wearing a long trench-coat over his uniform, so he could cover his wings.

The three ambled through Northern Alberta until the Professor said inside their heads, _There is a bar approximately two and one half blocks from where you are, I sense that Logan is there right now_.

Bobby thought, _Does that mean that none of us will be able to get in Professor?_

_No Bobby, in this particular area of Canada, law enforcement is a little more lenient_.

"Yes!" Bobby shouted with glee.

Jean looked at him sternly, "No."

Bobby sighed, "Fine."

They walked the remaining two and a half blocks to what was called "Dirty Mike's Tavern", where they heard a lot of loud noise, and it smelled like beer even on the outside.

"Well I'm gonna vote that this is it." Bobby said.

Warren rolled his eyes, "Gee Bobby, you're pretty damn smart aren't you?"

Jean snapped, "Stop it you two."

Behind her back, Bobby stuck his tongue out at Warren.

Warren pointed at him accusingly, "Hey! Jean! Did you see what he did?"

Jean turned to Bobby who shrugged, "Who me?"

"Look you two, we're going into a rough bar in Canada. Stop acting like five year olds or I'll go by myself. Are you going to behave?" They nodded. "Ok, let's go in."

They walked in and were immediately greeted by an increased stench of beer.

Bobby grinned, "This is a great place isn't it." He ducked quickly as a body came flying out of the bar room and crashed into a wall. "This place is frickin' amazing!"

Jean rolled her eyes and said, "Come on."

Meanwhile, a short man with dark hair was sitting at the bar. He was then approached by a group of about eight large men. "Hey freak, you're in my seat." The largest of the men said.

"I don't see your name on it bub."

Bobby, Warren, and Jean walked into the main room just as this was happening.

Warren looked on and said, "He's about to get his butt kicked."

The big man continued, "Maybe you'd like me to write my name on you." He flipped out a switchblade.

The smaller man cocked an eyebrow, "Are you hitting on me?"

Bobby snorted, "Ha! Good one."

The larger man apparently didn't think so, and dove on the small man. There was a tangle of fists and two of the big guy's buddies flew into the walls.

Bobby exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! We need to help."

Jean held him back, "Bobby no! Our cover."

The other men pulled out their own switch-blades.

"Screw that." Bobby said and walked up behind one of the men, iced his fist, spun the man around, and punched him in the jaw. He smiled at the man as he dropped and said, "Night-night!"

The small man looked at Bobby curiously, and Bobby shrugged, "It looked like you needed help."

"I didn't."

"Oh."

"But now that I've got some, let's take them."

"Sweet." The two squared off against the five remaining men. As two of the lackey's lunged for the small man, Bobby iced their feet and they fell to the ground. The small man delivered a round house kick to the jaw of another, while Bobby dispatched the last one with a blast of ice.

"Wait wasn't there ano-" Bobby started before there was a CLICK behind his head and felt the tip of a gun pressed up against the back. He looked over at Warren and Jean who were both paralyzed with fear. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and the short man was standing over the man with the gun, with six pointing claws sticking out of the back of his hands.

"Don't mess with the Ice-pop" the man snarled. He kicked the man across the face and then approached Bobby, Warren, and Jean.

"Much obliged popsicle."

"Don't call me that."

"No."

Jean smiled at the man, "So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're Logan, or Wolverine?"

Logan nodded, "That'd be me...how do you know who I am?"

"Professor Xavier sent us."

"Hmm, I haven't seen Chuck in a while...s'everything alright?" Logan asked concerned.

Bobby nodded, "Everything's good. But he wanted us to ask you, since he added four more students since you guys picked up Scott, if you would come and train us."

Logan thought for a minute. "I s'pose it wouldn't be that bad. I also do owe ya for your help, tho' I didn't really need it. I think I will go back with you. Haven't been home in a while."

Bobby grinned, "Alright mission accomplished. Let's head home"

Warren had been very quiet and as they were walking out he asked Bobby, "What's up with blondie?"

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know man, he's rich and prob thinks that this place is beneath him. And he probably pissed his pants watching you fight those guys."

Logan grinned, "He's gonna be fun to train."

Jean called to the two, "Come on guys, we're gonna go back. Hopefully Scott and Hank are as successful in Kenya."

The three students boarded the plane with their new teacher, and flew back to the X-Mansion.

Meanwhile, Cyclops and Beast were wrapping up their encounter with Ororo. It had been surprisingly easy to talk to her after the whole village had fled in fear of Hank. Apparently Hank did look like one of their gods, the god of death.

"So the Professor wanted me to consider joining your school as a teacher? But what do I have to teach?"

Cyclops smiled, "The Professor believes that you have an interesting point of view regarding mutants."

Ororo thought about it, "I 've grown tired of the life I'm leading now. Oddly enough, one does grow tired of being a goddess."

Hank looked at the ground and said, "Anywhere you go you'll be a goddess."

Ororo smiled at him, "Thank you Henry. I believe I will come with you. But one question, you are called Beast and Cyclops correct? Even though these are not your true names?

Scott nodded, "Yes, they're called codenames."

Ororo nodded back, "I believe I will be needing one? You may refer to me as Storm."

By the next morning, the X-Mansion had two new faculty members, an occasion that the Professor did not wish to go unmarked. He assembled his five students in the backyard of the mansion.

"Students I would like to introduce you to your two new faculty members, Mr. Logan, and Ms. Munroe, Wolverine and Storm." Professor Xavier gestured to the two adults. Logan was wearing a full black and orange body-suit complete with mask. Storm was wearing a dark blue costume with a silver cape, short gloves, and long boots.

The training process began shortly after that. It included various courses including target practice for Bobby and Scott, an agility test for Warren, sparring between Hank and Logan, and Ororo testing Jean's shielding ability by hurling lightning bolts at it. Mid-way between a dodging exercise between Cyclops and Iceman, Logan popped his claws and quickly said, "Stop, now."

Iceman looked at Logan, "Why dude, we were just getting into it."

Logan said sternly without even looking at Bobby, "Shut up."

"Well I for one do not appreciate your-"

"Bobby!" The Professor said. He looked at Logan, "Logan what is it?"

"He's here. Wings! Airborne now!" Logan yelled.

Angel looked at the Professor, "Wait what?" A giant blur came up over the fence of the Institute, which Angel was barely able to dodge as he flapped airborne.

Sabertooth rolled along the ground and somersaulted into a standing position. His eyes scanned the X-men in front of him. His eyes fell on Wolverine. "You. I came to get some intel on the runts. This is an added bonus."

Iceman looked Sabertooth up and down, "The hell are you?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask Wolverine punk?"

"Logan?" Jean asked."

"Don't worry about it. Just take him."

Wolverine dove at Sabertooth before the others could react to his command. There was what seems like an endless flurry of fists and claws, but it ended when Sabertooth kicked Logan in the head and he sailed into the back door to the mansion.

"Holy shit," Bobby said, "He took out Wolverine."

"Children," Ororo started, "You must head back into the mansion immedi-" she was cut off by a birdbath hitting her in the stomach and knocking her out of the air.

Scott looked on as Sabertooth jumped on Angel and dispatched him as well. He looked at Hank, Jean and Bobby. "It's up to us guys, let's take him".

Jean turned to Beast and wave her hand at him causing him to rise into the air. He curled into a cannonball position as Jean threw him at Sabertooth. Sabertooth turned just in time to see Hank coming and grabbed him out of mid-air. He grinned and then threw him back at Jean, knocking the two out. He casually walked over to Jean and picked her up by her hair. "This was a very productive day, I took out my arch enemy, and found myself a hostage."

Bobby went to make a move towards Sabertooth but Scott stopped him, "Take care of the others, I want this." Bobby nodded and went to check on Hank.

Sabertooth grinned at Cyclops, "You've got guts kid, I'm going to have to hang them over my fireplace when I pull them out."

"Try it."

Sabertooth growled at Cyclops. He lunged forward and took a swing which Cyclops dodged and responded with a punch in the gut, which Sabertooth easily shrugged off. Scott continued to dodge all of Saberooth's shots and even got in a few light ones of his own. Finally, Sabertooth was able to land a kick to Scott's mid-section. He walked over to Scott's hunched over form and was about to land the final blow, when Scott stood up and raised his hand to his visor. He then opened it to maximum power causing a giant ruby force beam to hit Sabertooth in the stomach and send him flying. "Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Bobby had walked over to Jean and picked up her unconscious body and looked down at her, and then at Scott. He carried Jean over to him, and put Jean in his arms.

Bobby patted Scott on the back, "You earned it Slim."

Jean's eyes began flutter and when she opened them she looked up at Scott and smiled. She whispered, "Thank you" and pulled him in for a long kiss.

Bobby looked on as he helped Hank up who smiled, "'Bout time huh?"

Bobby grinned at Hank and said, "Indeed my compatriot."

Hank looked taken aback and smiled, "Oh my stars and garters, it's been an all around surprising day has it not?"

"Yes it has Hank, yes it has."

So there's episode 2, definitely shorter than Ep 1. Episode three will introduce a good guy and a bad guy, Episode 4 two bad guys, and Episode five a whole group of people. Question for the readers? I pretty much confirmed here that Kurt and Kitty will be joining in the near future, but my questions are, out of Colossus Dazzler and Sunfire who would you like to see as the last member? Also one of the originals will leave by episode five (either Angel or Beast, but they'll leave in different ways). Any input on which?


	3. Vanishing Act

As always thank you very much for the reviews. I did plan on Beast being the first to leave as well, but I wanted to throw Warren in as an option, but this won't take place for a while. Also Kitty and Kurt will both come very soon, but Colossus later on. This is going to be a 12 chapter "Season", hopefully another will follow, and chapters six and 11/12 will both be big. But, first wee need to get through chapter three, enjoy.

Vanishing Act

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

The minister just stepped down from the alter after delivering the Our Father, to the assembled church-goers in the pews. The alter boys picked up their baskets and went around to collect donations from the families around him. One of the younger boys went to the back row where there was a person clad from head to toe in a long cloak with a hood over his head. He held out the donation basket to the person in the cloak who made no move to put any money into it.

"Please sir it's for the church." The young boy said hopefully.

"Tim. Leave the man alone," An older boy had walked over and put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

The younger boy shrugged and walked away. The older boy smiled at the man in the cloak, "I'm sorry sir, he does not realize that all are not equally fortunate."

"It is ok." The man said somberly.

Before the man could react the boy quickly grabbed his hand to shake it. The second the two touched the boy gasped and pulled off the man's sleeve to find a blue furred hand with three fingers.

"What are you?!" The boy grabbed the cloak off of the man. Beneath the cloak wasn't a man, but a boy of no more than fifteen. He was not an ordinary boy, but one that was covered from head to toe in blue fur, with three fingers and two toes, and a pointed tail.

"Oh my goodness. Father! Father?!" The boy yelled without taking his eyes off of the blue boy.

"No, please don't!" The boy pleaded.

"John? What's going-oh my...", the Priest began.

"He's a devil!" One woman shouted.

"Begone spawn of Satan!" Another yelled.

"Please! I just came to pray."

"Those who are born from Hell cannot pray!" The Priest yelled and went to jump onto the boy, who ran and jumped onto the wall, and surprisingly did not fall.

"He defies gravity! A power of the devil!"

"Of the Angels as vell!" The boy shouted.

"You are no Angel you demon, how dare you compare yourself to Them!" The Priest shouted.

A man pulled a Swiss Army knife out of his pocket and threw it at the boy. Right before the knife hit, the boy disappeared with a BAMF in a puff of smoke and brimstone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the street from the church a few young boys walk into a drug-store. There are three boys, one is a taller bald boy with glasses on who looks to be the mastermind of the trouble these boys are about to cause.

"Yo T.P.! What are we gonna lift man, I could go for a few Coronas." One of the boys yelled.

The boy called T.P looked back at him, "Yeah man, you know my policy, as long as you pay for my services, no questions asked."

The boys nodded and walked up and down the rows. They grabbed candy bars, Playboy Magazines, bottles of beer and wine. Finally they walked over to T.P and handed him all of the things they "collected". He stuffed the bottles into his sweatshirt and nodded to the boys. They walked over to the only cashier and pretended to be interested in one of the items behind the desk. T.P walked over to the door, and stood in front of the theft-preventing-device. All of a sudden there was a small pop and he disappeared, and with another small pop, he reappeared on the other side of the device. He gave a small cough so his friends could hear him, and they left. Outside of the store, the boys handed him some money, and he gave them the goods that they had picked out. Before they were about to leave, one of the boys pulled a flyer out of his pocket.

"Check this T.P." The boy said, "The church down the road is doing some huge charity benefit tomorrow. Why don't you try to pick a little something up?"

T.P. looked at they flyer and smiled, "That's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later at the X-Mansion Beast, Iceman, and Angel were running a Danger Room exercise. They were currently fighting an army of robots, and all three were doing relatively well. Beast was using his immense strength and agility to leap over and kick robots. Angel was dive-bombing all the robots in sight. Iceman, who easily won the award for most creative use of powers, had iced his arm over in the shape of an axe and was slicing heads. Although all three were relatively equal, Wolverine, who was running the exercise, definitely had his favorites, and one of them was not Angel.

"Wings your moves are sloppy. If these 'bots were people you would have died about six times by now." He yelled at Warren.

"I'm TRYING man."

"It's Mr. Logan or Wolverine."

Meanwhile Bobby had just toppled six robots by ramming into them with his iceslide. He looked up to the observation deck and said, "How was that dude?"

"Looks good Ice cube, keep it up."

"Why don't you yell at him when he calls you dude?" Warren asked.

"'Cause he's not a cocky little upstart" Logan snarled.

Hank looked up at the observation deck with a confused expression, "While I am inclined to agree with you, I'm leaning towards Warren on this particular issue. 'Cocky little upstart' describes Iceman in a nutshell." Moments after saying this, he received a snowball in the face.

"Ok Bobby, calm down" Logan said.

"Sorry."

Beast had just ripped the arms off of a robot and jumped onto another. Warren and Bobby stopped for a moment as they watched him rip through robot after robot and then finally crouch over one.

Bobby walked up to Hank and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey furball, you ok?"

Hank turned to Bobby with an evil look in his eye and snarled, "Mine!" He jumped on top of Iceman and barred his teeth. Warren attempted to hold him back but Hank easily brushed him off. Logan began to run down from the observation deck, but before he could reach Hank there was a loud _HENRY_, bellowed into their minds, which snapped Hank out of his trance.

Hank picked his head up, shook it, and looked around. He turned to Bobby and pulled him up, "Bobby, I'm so sorry.."

"It's cool man, you were caught up in the moment."

"Robert, Warren, let's give Mr. McCoy some time alone." The Professor said ushering the two out of the room.

After the three had left, Logan walked over to Hank. "How're you holdin' up there blue?"

Hank sighed, "Not great Mr. Logan. Ever since I turned into this, the animal instincts keep getting stronger and stronger. You saw what I did to those robots and to Bobby."

Logan nodded.

Hank then looked at Wolverine, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way. The Professor told us that ever since you're Weapon X days, you have a hard time sometimes with your rage."

"That's right kid, but even before that the people who kept me at Weapon X told me I was no Dudley Do-right either."

"But I was still wondering...if maybe you can teach me how to control the beast inside of me."

"I prolly can't teach you to control it completely. But I can teach you how to keep it in check."

"That works."

Logan nodded, "Ok...let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To teach your beast who's boss."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren, Bobby, and the Professor had just entered into the kitchen.

Bobby walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. He pulled the tap and took a sip. He asked, "Do you think Hank is gonna be ok Professor?"

The Professor smiled, "Henry is one of the strongest minded, resilient people I've ever met. I have no doubt that he will work through his difficulty."

Warren called to the two, "Professor, Bobby, come look at this."

Bobby pushed the Professor's wheel chair in front of the television that Warren was watching.

"What is it Warren?"

"These reporters are saying that there have been major thefts in the Westchester area...one of them at St. Matt's Church's annual charity drive." Warren said.

"Point?" Bobby asked.

"Just watch the T.V. pipsqueak."

At that moment the minister of the church came on. "This theft was the work of the devil. Just recently our own church was attacked by one of Satan's own. It was a blue demon with a tail and pointed ears, in the image of Satan himself. When we tried to capture him he disappeared in a puff of brimstone!" The man said. He then began to cry hysterically.

Iceman looked at the Professor who then looked very deeply concerned. "Is something wrong sir?" He asked.

"Yes Bobby. Normally I would dismiss this as possibly a person with radical religious beliefs. But I have actually been in the process of tracking a young man, Kurt Wagner, who has blue fur and the ability to teleport. However, there are many teleporters across the country, and after he immigrated here from Germany, I lost his signal."

"But how many blue teleporters can be out there?" Warren asked.

"I have no doubt that the boy in the church, if there was such a boy, was Kurt Wagner, but as to the thefts, I am not so sure. Teleportation is one of the mutant abilities that seem to be prone to petty crime, and I am not sure if this boy is the culprit."

"It couldn't hurt to look." Warren said.

"Yes but with Cyclops and Jean both visiting their respective families for the long weekend, and Hank dealing with his personal issues, I doubt if it's best to send such a small group."

"It's not that small sir. Me, you, Warren, and Storm. We can handle it" Bobby said enthusiastically.

The Professor looked at Warren and Bobby who were both practically pleading, "Fine let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, Storm, Iceman, Angel, and the Professor were strapping into the X-Van.

"Professor, why aren't we taking the Blackbird?" Bobby whined.

The Professor sighed, "Because we are only going twenty minutes down the road into Westchester Bobby."

Angel smirked, "And the Professor doesn't want to be subjected to you're flight skills."

"Shut up."

The Professor smiled at Ororo, "Did you bring the ear plugs?"

Ororo smiled back, "Yes I did Charles, but I did assume that we wouldn't need them until at least half way through the trip."

"Ah yes. Unfortunately we must be very unlucky people."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and Hank were currently walking out to the grounds of the mansion. Once they were in the fields, Logan sat in a typical meditation pose.

"What are we doing?" Beast asked.

"Sit". Hank sat.

"First things first. You can't control the Beast if ya don't understand it. Ya need to find where inside of you the Beast is."

Beast looked at Logan surprised, "Where is this coming from?"

"I toured Japan for a few years after Weapon X."

"How old are you?!"

"Pretty damn old."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby, Ororo, Warren, and Xavier had just arrived on the same street as the Church.

"Now they said that aside from the church, the CVS down the road was reporting theft as well. I would like one of us to go into the store and check the security tapes."

Ororo said, "I will do it Charles."

"Excellent Ororo."

Warren asked, "Aren't those tapes confidential sir? How are we going to get in?"

The Professor smiled and tapped his temple. "Impossible is only a matter of perspective my boy."

The Professor wheeled into CVS with the others in tow. He approached one of the cashiers and said, "I need to speak with the manager." The four walked over to what looked like an office where a fat bald man sat in a chair.

"The hell do you want?" The man asked.

Ororo leaned in and whispered to Bobby, "This man seems very pleasant." She said.

Bobby smiled at her and nodded.

The Professor smiled pleasantly but narrowed his eyes at the man, "I am with the NYPD, my colleague detective Monroe who specializes in petty crime would like to examine your security tapes."

The man nodded to Ororo, "Come with me Ms. Monroe, the tapes are in the back, and thank you very much for your time." The two walked away.

Bobby pumped his fist. "You just mind whammied him!"

Professor Xavier looked sternly at Iceman, "Only because I had to. You know my feeling on the unethical use of my abilities."

Iceman looked at the ground, "Of course sir. I was just saying that what you did was pretty impressive."

The Professor smiled at Bobby, "It's ok Iceman. Now, before I left I did check Cerebro and there is a specific signal of a teleporter in the church when I left. This was about twenty-five minutes ago, so hopefully our friend will be there."

"Teleporters have different signals?" Warren asked.

"Yes. Different types of mutants do give off different types of signals. Being that teleporters move at a very rapid rate, their signals are very strong, while being very sporadic. However, the young teleporter in question has settled in the church, at least for now."

The three walked down the street and into the church. The Professor projected a mental image around the Church for no one to enter.

Bobby called out, "Helloooooooo? Mr. Teleporter man? Come out come out wherever you are!"

"Shut up Bobby." Warren snapped.

"It's ok Angel. We need whoever is in here to realize we mean them no harm." The Professor wheeled past the two. Bobby began to stick his tongue out but Xavier said, "Don't do it Bobby."

"Hey no fair! Unethical employment of powers!"

"I didn't need my powers to see that one coming." He then called out, "Young man? Are you in here."

A voice with a heavy German accent called out, "Please! Leave me be. I stole nothing. I have just come to pray."

Bobby called, "We really aren't here to hurt you man, we just wanna talk."

Suddenly, Warren saw a shadow creeping behind the group out of the corner of his eye. He spun around so his whipped the man into the wall and then dove on top of him. He looked down at the face below him. It was blue and elfish, but surprisingly not scary. The boy had pointy ears, yellow eyes, and what looked to be sharp teeth. Warren had no time to examine him further when an ice blast knocked him off.

"Are you frickin crazy Warren." Bobby yelled. He walked over to the boy and extended his hand. The blue kid looked at it uncertainly and then allowed Bobby to pull him up.

"I'm Bobby."

The boy looked suspiciously at Bobby, but after realizing that he did not intend to attack he said, "My name is Kurt."

Bobby looked over at Warren, "Sorry for my associate. He's...what's the word I'm looking for...an idiot."

Kurt smiled at Bobby. Warren meanwhile was brushing the snow off of him and looked ready to retaliate when the Professor stopped him.

"Professor did you see what he did?!"

"Yes Warren but they are connecting. Leave them be for now."

Kurt was telling Bobby, "I do not blame your friend for attacking me. The vay I look must be very surprising to all of you. Even though you seem to have special abilities as vell."

"You're right we do have special abilities. But we are used to blue furred people. At our school we have this guy Hank, who is one of my best friends, who recently underwent a change where he turned blue and furry. But he's really muscular and not as agile as you. His power is mainly super-strength."

"You said you live at a school for people vith abilities?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Right now there are five students and four teachers. There's me, Iceman, I make ice, blondie over there's Warren aka the Angel, and our friend Hank is called the Beast. The other two kids are my best friend Jean who can move stuff with her mind and is telepathic and her new boyfriend Scott who can shoot beams out of his eyes, we call him Cyclops. The Professor is one of our teachers and he is telepathic, he's the one who has been tracking you."

Kurt looked overwhelmed by this information but managed to ask, "Vait. You said he vas tracking me? Vhy?"

The Professor decided at this point to wheel over with Angel who was still looking disgruntled, "I was going to invite you to join me at my school. You would have the opportunity to be with people who are not afraid of you, and if one of my new devices work, even to go to school and further your education."

Kurt smiled, "Really? I have never been to a school. I vas born furry, and vas never able to attend."

"What's this device Professor?" Angel asked.

The Professor pulled a small watch out of his pocket. "I'm calling it an image inducer. It projects a holographic image of what you would look like as a base human. I offered it to Hank to see if he would like to finish school, but he decided that he would rather continue his studies at the institute. Would you like to try it Kurt?"

"Sure!" Kurt put on the watch. All of a sudden, Kurt had normal skin and ears, and his hair had changed from a deep blue to a very dark brown. He was wearing normal clothes and his tail had disappeared.

"Whoa" Angel said.

"Too cool" Bobby agreed.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, "Did it vork?"

"See for yourself son." The Professor said.

Kurt walked over to a mirror and looked at himself, "Professor. This is incredible. I do not know how to thank you."

The Professor smiled, "There is no need to thank me my boy. Even if you do not join our school I'm going to allow you to keep it. But would you like to?"

"Of course. Do you really need to ask? To be in a place vhere I am accepted for who I am, and am still able to enjoy the pleasures of normal life? Of course I will join."

Warren smiled, "There is one more thing."

Kurt looked confused, "Vhat?"

Bobby said simply, "You need a name."

Kurt asked, "Vhat?"

Bobby said, "Like when I'm in the field, they call me Iceman, Warren is Angel, we have Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, you need a name."

Kurt thought, "I do not know vhat I would like to be called."

Bobby snapped his fingers, "Night-creeper!"

Warren shook his head, "Creeper has a bad connotation...Nightcrawler?"

Bobby looked at Warren, "Isn't that a worm?"

The Professor nodded, "It does fit though."

Kurt smiled, "I like it!"

"Well then Nightcrawler, welcome to the X-men."

"Hope you survive the experience."

"Hold on." The Professor said. "I just received a mental message from Storm. She has a new development in these thefts. X-men, to CVS."

As they walked out of the church Nightcrawler grabbed Iceman and asked, "What are the X-men?"

"I'll explain later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look," Storm said. "You can see that two nights ago, these three teenagers walked in. Now the security camera is focused on the two at the checkout stand. But look at the other one in the corner." The tape showed T.P. teleporting out of the store with the stolen goods and then signaling to his friends.

"Wow," said Iceman. "Either this case actually got no recognition, or the police are really dumb."

The Professor looked over the tape. "This looks like another young man who I was thinking about recruiting a while back. However, he is known for being a thief and his record in school is not the cleanest. I believe his name is Telford Porter."

Iceman snorted, but the straightened up after Storm glared at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding Porter's address in the phonebook, the group headed over to the house that the book had listed and waited. After a while the young boy with glasses exited the house and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back whenever I damn well please."

He stopped when he saw the Professor flanked by Bobby, Warren, Kurt and Ororo.

"The hell is this?" he asked.

"Telford Porter?" The Professor asked.

Bobby snorted again.

Porter glared at Iceman and then looked back at the Professor, "T.P."

"T.P., we're here to discuss with you why exactly you stole from a Church."

"And a drugstore that had a security camera." Bobby added.

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business" TP snarled.

"I'm pretty sure stealing is against the law," Warren replied.

"Well since none of you are cops, I'll just be leaving." T.P. roundhouse kicked Warren and the teleported to a nearby roof.

"'Crawler!" Bobby shouted.

"On it." Kurt disappeared with a BAMF.

Bobby laughed, "Ha-ha...BAMF...that's such a sweet noise. BAMF, BAMF, BAMF--"

Storm said sternly, "Bobby."

"Sorry."

Up on the roof T.P. was walking along after he had teleported away, when there was a BAMF, and he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Kurt Wagner's face glaring down at him.

"I vas blamed for the crimes you commited."

"Sucks to be you freak."

Kurt drew back a fist and punched Porter in the face, knocking him out, "I am not a freak."

Kurt grabbed Porter's body and teleported back down to street level where the others were waiting. Bobby patted Kurt on the back while Storm who was helping Warren up smiled encouragingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Kurt and the other X-men had successfully made it back to the Xavier Institute. Kurt had just been introduced to Beast and Wolverine, who he was happy to find were both very accepting of his appearance. The Professor did note that Kurt, once he dropped his shields, was a surprisingly funny young man, and his personality instantly clicked with Bobby's, something Hank had noticed as well and looked a little hurt, but shrugged it off. A few days later, Jean and Scott came back home to the institute. Right when the walked in they were approached by Bobby who hugged Jean and gave Scott a light punch in the arm.

"What did we miss little brother?" Jean asked.

Suddenly a BAMF was heard and Kurt screamed, "BOO!" in Jeans ear causing her to scream loudly, and made Bobby and Kurt fall on the floor hysterically laughing. Bobby wiped a tear from his eye and manage to get out, "Oh nothing much."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Westchester County Correctional Facility, T.P. was sitting in his jail cell. After the guard passed by he peaked out of his cell and looked both ways.

When he saw no one was coming, he smiled, and disappeared with a pop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it for chpt 3. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long...I just had the SATs and didn't have much time to write. I'm gonna try and get chapter 4 up by the end of this weekend but if not then definetly by the weekend after. Thanks for the reviews...keep them coming.


	4. Party Time

Party Time

Here is chapter four. Hank is going to be away in this chapter just like Scott and Jean were last time (don't worry I'm not cutting him out...yet ). On this one please excuse that the new character is added a little abruptly, but I wanted to spend more time on character and less on recruitment. I also changed the plan around a little. This chap will add 1 X-man. 5 will add 2 brotherhooders. Chapter 6 will be a big chapter were everyone has their own little piece of story to add and will be the midpoint of this season. Enjoy.

* * *

"Slim! Red! What the hell is going on in there?" Logan's voice bellowed loudly enough that it could probably be heard across the Hudson. Jean yawned and rubbed her eyes, and mentally repeated what Logan had said. Why did he mention Scott? She sat up and looked around the room, and then it hit her. This wasn't her room. She looked at the bed and there was Scott still sound asleep. 

_What the hell happened? Last night was a school night, I don't drink, I fell asleep in my own bed so why am I in here? Awww Scott looks so cute asleep-FOCUS JEAN. What am I doing in here?_

"Summers! Grey! Open this door right now!" Logan yelled again. Scott suddenly jerked awake and looked over at Jean. He smiled at her but then realized what was going on and looked horrified.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to open the door though."

Jean walked over and let Wolverine in. Before he could yell at her, she said, "Mr. Logan I have no idea how I got in here. You saw me go to sleep last night and I didn't wake up and I have no idea how I got in here."

Scott nodded in agreement, "Plus I keep the door locked and I sleep like a brick so I wouldn't have heard her even if she had knocked."

At about this moment Bobby and Kurt walked by Scott's open door and looked around Logan inside.

Kurt pumped his fist and yelled, "Yeah Scotty!"

Bobby asked Jean, "Why are you in there...that's gross man."

Jean replied angrily, "I have no idea Bobby."

Bobby gave Jean a look of mock surprise and looked at Kurt, "Did you hear that Crawler? Jean magically transported from her room...to this one!"

Kurt gave him a look of shock and said, "Really Bobby? That's like that thing called...tepela...telepar..."

"Teleportation?" Bobby supplied.

Kurt grinned, "Yeah that! Too bad ve don't know anyone who could do that! That'd be pretty crazy right Jean?"

Jean got a murderous look in her eye and dove after the two and yelled, "Get back here you little–" but Kurt and Bobby had ran away. Logan rolled his eyes and told Jean to hurry up and get out before walking away.

Jean looked at Scott, "They are so immature."

Scott grinned, "Yeah well, at least we got an excuse to be close to each other."

Jean blushed, "Very true Mister Summers."

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

The two took the elevator and eventually got into the kitchen. When they entered Bobby and Kurt both clapped and wolf-whistled. Jean smiled at the two and telekinetically knocked their heads together. She took a seat next to Scott and slid her chair closer to his.

"Get a room" Warren said with a grin.

Iceman asked Angel, "Hey winger I thought you wanted Jeannie. Why so nice?"

Scott turned to Bobby, "Yeah that wasn't awkward at all."

Warren smiled, "Chill out Summers, I don't play the "women stealing game". Don't get me wrong Jean, I still think you're really hot, but I don't believe in taking other guys' girls."

Jean smiled at him, "Thank's Warren."

At this point the Professor wheeled into the kitchen, "Students, there will be another young mutant joining us today. Her name is Kitty Pryde and she comes from Illinois."

Iceman jabbed Kurt in the ribs, "Hmmm...Kitty. Me-OW."

Warren rolled his eyes, "You are sooooo cheesy."

Iceman smiled, "Thank's buddy, didn't know you cared."

The Professor sighed, "Robert please. Now she is 14 and a freshman so I would like Bobby to show her around school. Try not to intimidate the girl Bobby."

Bobby flexed, "It's hard for women not to be intimidated around me."

Jean smiled sweetly, "I know right? It's surprising how I've resisted it for fourteen years. Tell me little brother...do you still have that mole on your butt?"

The others laughed and Bobby muttered under his breath, "It faded."

Scott asked the Professor, "What can this girl do Professor?"

"She has the very interesting ability to walk through walls."

"Vhen is she going to get here sir?" Kurt asked.

"She should be here by the time you all get home from school. Speaking of which I believe it is time for all of you to be heading off."

Scott looked at the clock. "He's right, its almost eight. You heard the man let's roll."

* * *

The school day passed pretty normally until lunch rolled around, as Bobby had already predicted. This had been the first day since Scott and Jean had been together that they had school. Between long weekends, Scott being sick, and the two visiting their respective families, the school had yet to see the new couple. Bobby also knew for a fact that Jean had no intention of bringing Scott to their table since Scott and Duncan Matthews hated each other since the day they had met. 

Scott, Jean, Bobby, Warren, and Kurt entered into the cafeteria. Bobby saw Duncan stand up and wave to Bobby and Jean while purposely avoiding Scott's gaze.

Scott mumbled, "You can sit with them if you want."

Jean looked at Scott, "Over you? Doubt it."

Jean took Scott's hand and brought him over to another table. Kurt followed the two as well. Warren looked over at Duncan's table and said to Bobby, "They only really let me sit with them 'cause of you two...so I'm not going over there." He headed over to where the others were sitting. Bobby threw Duncan a mock apologetic look and then grinned and walked over to Jean's new table.

Unfortunately, as big and hulking as Duncan was, he was relatively quick. Before Bobby knew it he had a hand on his shoulder which spun causing him to drop his tray.

Bobby started to yell, "What do you think you're—oh, hey Duncan."

Duncan glared at Bobby. The scene hadn't gone unnoticed by Scott who was beginning to get up and walk over. "What's the deal here Drake."

"What does it look like Dunc? We traded up."

"Oh really? You know the only reason that I tolerated a little freshman punk like you was 'cause I thought you were cool and could get me in with Jean." He shoved Bobby hard.

Bobby, who had gone up against Sabertooth, shoved Duncan back with even more force, "Oh please, you couldn't pay Jean enough to give you the time of day."

Duncan turned red and drew back a fist, "Looks like we need a new second baseman."

Bobby grinned, "Yeah well, we need a new center fielder too 'cause you play like shit."

Duncan was about to punch Bobby when someone grabbed his arm. Bobby looked beyond Duncan to see Scott and surprisingly Warren standing behind him.

Scott looked angrily at Duncan, "Is there a problem here?"

Duncan snarled at Scott, "Why don't you mind your business geek?"

"Why don't you back off?" Warren said.

Duncan looked the two up and down, "What are you two doin' defending this punk? He doesn't even like either of you."

"I like 'em more than you loser." Bobby said.

Duncan glared at Bobby, "I always knew that all you Xavier kids were losers."

"Is there a problem here boys?" The four combatants turned around to see Jean with Kurt standing behind here.

Duncan shook his head, "No problem Jean. I was just inviting these guys to my party tomorrow. I want you to be there two. And I guess your other little friend can come." He nodded at Kurt. He muttered under his breath to Scott, Warren and Bobby, "Later losers."

As Duncan walked away Bobby grinned, "Party."

"No" Jean said.

"Why not?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Because I know Duncan, and he'll pull something."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Duh. If all of us go he won't try anything. Come on!"

Jean looked at Kurt and Warren who both seemed down for the idea. She turned to Scott, "Scott?"

"Even if I say no it looks like we've been out-voted. I guess we're going."

"Oh yeah...the fuzzy man loves to par-tay!" Kurt yelled.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the five X-men separated themselves and headed off to their own class rooms. The rest of the day went by relatively monotonously and finally they all began to head home. The five congregated outside of Scott's car. 

Bobby said to Kurt, "Hey fuzzy teleport me home...I wanna see the new girl."

Kurt nodded, "Ja...good idea." The two disappeared in a BAMF while Scott, Jean, and Warren piled into Scott's car.

Bobby and Kurt reappeared in the main hall of the Xavier Institute. Kurt turned off his image inducer and said to Bobby, "I've gotta pee man, I'll be right there."

Kurt teleported to the bathroom and Bobby walked around looking for the Professor. Eventually, he walked into the kitchen and found the Professor speaking to a petite girl with long brown hair tied in a pony-tail. She was saying,

"So does this kitchen have like vegetarian options?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and thought, _Wonderful...valley girl._

The Professor picked up his thoughts and turned around. "Hello Robert."

The girl turned around and Bobby's jaw went slightly slack. _Cute valley girl._

"Robert this is Katherine "Kitty" Pryde. Kitty this is Bobby Drake. Bobby, Kitty will be a freshman at Bayville as well, and has been accepted into six different advanced placement courses." The Professor said. _Don't judge a book by its cover Bobby,_ he added mentally.

_Sorry sir_, "Nice to meet you Kitty." Bobby extended his hand to the girl.

"You too." She responded and blushed slightly.

"I'll let you two get to know each other" the Professor said and wheeled out.

"So it looks like you're pretty smart huh Kitty?" Bobby asked.

Kitty blushed a little, "Yeah well...I'm pretty smart but the school I used to go to was pretty like easy, and I got straight A's. Hopefully I can like do as well in Bayville."

Bobby smiled, "I'm sure you will."

At this moment Kurt teleported into the kitchen and said, "So vhere's the girl? Oh, hello!"

Kitty yelped and backed away from Kurt. Kurt looked down at the ground and said, "I'm sorry for frightening you."

Kitty still looked nervous and Bobby said, "Kitty this is my friend Kurt. He can teleport and is clearly blue. He's a nice guy, but if you want him to he can look normal until you get used to it."

Kurt pushed his image inducer and the hologram projected his image as a normal teenager. "Is this a little better?" he asked.

Kitty nodded and stuttered out, "Yes...much...thank you."

Bobby said, "Kurt's a sophomore at Bayville."

Kitty asked Bobby, "And nobody realizes that he's um...that he's...?"

"Blue?" Kurt supplied.

Kitty nodded.

Kurt smiled, "No, my holo-vatch gives off the projection that I'm normal."

Bobby said, "Another one of us, Warren, has giant wings that he's able to cover up with a harness on his back. Scott Summers shoots beams out of his eyes and has to wear red sunglasses, but no one hassles him about them. Jean Grey and I don't really have any outward mutation."

"What can you do?" Kitty asked.

Bobby smiled proudly and made a rose out of ice and gave it to Kitty, "I make ice. Jean Grey is a telepath like the Professor, and can also move stuff with her mind."

"Telekinesis?" Kitty asked.

"Ja," Kurt nodded, "What can you do Kitty?"

Kitty smiled and stuck her hand through Bobby's stomach, who yelped and backed away. Kitty laughed and said, "I can make my body intangible. I can pass through objects, and if I move through anything electric I like, short it out."

"That's pretty impressive, yet strangely creepy," Bobby said.

Kitty grinned, "Yup, that's like, me in a nutshell." Bobby and Kurt laughed.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Bobby toured her around the mansion, and as the day went on, he began to like her more and more. He spoke to Warren afterwards about his feelings for Kitty, and for some reason Warren promised not to go after Kitty. Jean and Scott both got along with her very well too, and while she was originally intimidated by Wolverine, she quickly warmed up to him. By the end of the night, she also told Kurt that he could turn his image inducer off. All in all, it was a good day for the newest X-man, and Bobby had high hopes for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day in school, Kitty was struggling to open her locker. She finally ripped it open and all of her books slid out. "Damn it!" She yelled. 

"Hey new girl...need some help?" She turned around to see Bobby grinning at her. She smiled at him.

"Are you like, offering to carry my books Bobby?" Kitt asked.

Bobby smiled, "I believe I am." He bent over and picked up her stack of binders, notebooks, and textbooks.

Bobby looked down at the top book. "A.P. Ancient World History huh? Quite the nerd aren't you?"

Kitty blushed, "Yeah, just a little. I actually have that class right now. Walk with me?"

Bobby grinned and nodded. Kitty asked him, "So like, what do you have now?"

Bobby said, "I actually have a free period, so I'm probably going to go to the gym."

Kitty laughed, "So I'm a nerd, and you're a jock right?"

Bobby smiled, "It looks that way. We'll here we are. Your teachers name is Mr. Muller, nice guy, baseball coach." He looked inside and gulped, "Ok, so have fun, bye." He walked away quickly.

_I wonder what that was about_. Kitty said, "Bye Bobby" as he walked away and went and sat in the class room. No sooner did she walk in then two girls approached her. One was Asian with short black hair, and the other was Caucasian with dirty blonde hair.

The Asian girl asked, "Were YOU just walking with Bobby Drake."

Kitty stuttered, "Um...yes."

"Why?" The blonde demanded.

Kitty said, "Because we're like, friends. Who are you and why are you like freaking out?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Because we LIKE used to date LIKE Bobby LIKE Drake. I'm Zelda, this is Opal."

Kitty asked, "Well if you two both dumped him then why do you care if we're friends?"

Opal gave her a dirty look, "No one DUMPS Bobby Drake, he's always the dumper. So don't get to close cause you'll get the same thing. Besides, I doubt he's even interested in a little nerd like you.

"I beg to differ Opal." Kitty turned around and there was Bobby standing in the doorway.

Bobby turned to the teacher, "Yo! Coach. What's up?"

Muller looked up from his paper, "Shouldn't you be in the gym Bobby, you have a free now."

"Yeah well, we got a new girl, Kitty Pryde right here, at our Institute, and the Professor asked me to show her around. Do you think I can sit on your class so I can show her where her next one is?"

Muller nodded, "Sure Bob. Let me know if I'm using too many big words."

"Will do coach." Bobby sat down in a row a few chairs away from Kitty. He waved her over, and after she sat down, he gave a quick wave to Zelda and Opal. Kitty giggled.

"So um, those girls are like..." Kitty started.

"Bitches?" Bobby supplied.

"So like, why did you date them?" Kitty asked.

Bobby smiled, "'Cause I'm a stupid teenage boy?"

Kitty blushed, "You have definite potential."

Bobby started to say, "For what?" but was interrupted by Muller.

"Drake! I thought you were here to listen, not make time with your girlfriend! Get outta here before I bench you for the rest of your life!"

Bobby grinned, "Now would that really be a good idea Coach?"

Muller rolled his eyes, "Maybe not, but you better get out 'cause your face is making me sick." Bobby grinned and Muller went to punch him, and Bobby flinched. "The number of times that you've done that to Summers, and you still flinch when I do it?" He punched Bobby lightly in the arm twice. "Get outta here punk."

Bobby laughed, "Alright I'm going". He looked at Kitty, "I can always talk to my girlfriend later...that is if she wants to."

Kitty smiled and said, "Definitely."

Bobby blushed and said, "Alright! Definitely is good. So, um, bye." He quickly regained his composure and blew a kiss to Opal and Zelda, both of whom were looking at Kitty with contempt.

After he walked away Kitty sunk down in her seat, beet red, and tried to focus on history instead of Bobby.

* * *

Bobby whistled as he walked down the hall and was approached by Warren and Kurt. 

"Why the grin Drake?" Warren asked.

"I think Kitty and me are together, I'm not sure." Bobby said.

"How can you not be sure?" Kurt asked.

"I made a comment about her being my girlfriend and she didn't really say anything." Bobby said.

"Bring her to Duncan's tonight." Warren suggested. "You'll have fun, and everything will be good. Maybe you can get her to do a little–"

"Dude!" Bobby said.

* * *

Later on at the institute, Kitty walked to Scott's room and knocked on his door. 

"Come in" Scott said.

"Hi Scott can I like, talk to you for a second?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, what about?" Scott asked.

"Bobby."

Scott looked confused, "Why come to me?"

Kitty sighed, "Well he's too close to Jean, Kurt, and Hank, even though I've never met Hank, so I can't really talk to them about him. Ororo doesn't know Bobby that well. Warren and Bobby are barely friendly so he's not the best judge either. I asked Logan and he said, 'the kid's good to have at your back in a scrap.' So now I'm asking you."

Scott smiled, "That was a very LONG story."

Kitty said, "Yeah well, so can you like tell me what you think about him?"

Scott thought for a few minutes. "Bobby isn't the easiest person to figure out. He's kind of cocky sometimes, and kind of a jerk. But if you're friends with him he's insanely loyal. "

Kitty asked, "What about his girlfriends? I had the pleasure of meeting Opal and Zelda today, and they made it seem like he gets bored easily."

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I've met those two before, don't believe them. Girls like Bobby a lot, and they're the only two he's ever dated. They were both crazily possessive and were pretty much bipolar. But, Bobby doesn't cheat, and he treated the two of them pretty well when they dated."

Kitty smiled, "Thanks Scott, this was a huge help."

Scott asked, "Help for what?"

"I think Bobby asked me out today but I'm not exactly sure."

At that moment Bobby walked into Scotts room and said, "Kitty I've been looking all over for you. I'm going to a party tonight, do you want to go with me."

"Are you like asking me out?" Kitty asked.

Bobby grinned, "Are you saying yes?"

Kitty smiled back, "It looks that way."

Bobby blushed, "Cool. Scotty you're driving ok? Ok." He walked out.

Scott sighed, "And sometimes he's really annoying."

Kitty grinned at Scott, "And very cute."

* * *

A few hours later, the six X-men rolled up to Duncan Matthew's house in Scott's red sports car. 

Jean called after Bobby, Warren, and Kurt as they ran inside, "Remember guys! Low profile!"

Bobby replied over his shoulder, "Yeah, don't break stuff, I don't listen to that rule in OUR house."

Jean rolled her eyes as she, Kitty, and Scott walked up the patio into the very large house.

"His house is like almost as big as the Institute," Kitty said.

Scott replied, "Yeah well, why do you think he's such a rich arrogant asshole?"

They caught up to Warren, Kurt, and Bobby who were all standing starstruck at the party going on in front of them. There were huge tables of food, really loud music, and tons of people dancing.

Warren grabbed Kurt by the shoulder, "Dude, dude! Ping-pong!"

"Ja, ja dude let's go!" They two ran off to the ping-pong tables.

Jean began to pull Kitty away, "Come on, you've never met Taryn, she's one of my best friends. She's probably here somewhere." She began to drag Kitty threw the throng of people.

Scott yelled to Bobby so he could hear him, "Pretty wild right?"

"Yeah isn't it awesome?"

Duncan Matthews shoved his way through the groups of people to where Scott and Bobby were standing, "Summers! Drake! Nice of you to join us. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Scott frowned, "No, I'm fine."

Bobby grinned, "Beer for me!"

Scott glared at Bobby who looked at the floor, "Coke is fine."

Duncan laughed and clapped Bobby on the shoulder, "I'll be right back with it." He walked away to where the can's of soda were. He opened up a Coke, and poured a few splashes of it into a cup. He then pulled out a bottle of vodka from underneath the table and poured it to fill the rest of the cup. He gave it a stir with his finger and grinned, "Looks like you'll get what you want Drake."

He returned to Bobby with the cup and tapped Bobby's cup with his, "Cheers."

"Thanks man."

* * *

About a half hour later, when Kitty, Jean, and Taryn were talking. Bobby ran up to them and threw his arms around Kitty. "Heyyyyyyy babyyyyy." 

Jean cocked an eyebrow at him, "Bobby what are you doing?"

Bobby looked at Taryn, "Whu-who-doing-me-what? Hey Jean? When did you dye your hair brown? It looks prettttttty."

Bobby began to try to make out with Kitty and she shoved him off, "Bobby, like what are you doing."

Scott ran over and grabbed Bobby and said, "Man, the second I turn my back."

Jean yelled at Scott, "What's going on? Did you let him drink?!"

Scott put up his hands in defense, "What? Who me? Nonono. I've been with him for the whole time and the only drink that he had was a Coke that Duncan..brought...him...shit."

Jean looked confused, "What? Shit what?"

Scott said, "I think Duncan spiked Bobby's drink."

At this point Duncan walked over to the others and put his arm on Scott's shoulder and said, "Whoaaa what's up with Drake? You should keep him on a tighter leash Pryde."

Jean glared at him, "You're a dick. I can't believe I EVER liked you even if that was for about three seconds."

Duncan's face got red, "Oh come on! The little freshman shit is just getting initiated into high-school. And you want me and you know it! You're just whoring yourself out to Summers to make me jealous."

Scott began to draw back a fist but was beaten two it by Jean who slapped Duncan as hard as she could, causing him to fall to the floor. "Jackass" she said. "Come on Scott we're leaving." She sent out a mental call to Kurt and Warren, and stormed out with Scott in tow.

Bobby stumbled over to Duncan and shoved a finger in his face, "And I don't want to see you or any of your five twins ever again. Or I'll deck ya. I'll deck you in the c-ca-face. Ha I almost said case. Face case. That's what you are a Face Case. Ha!" He began to fall over and Kitty caught him.

"Come on sweetie you've had a long night, don't push your luck". She began to drag him out until Kurt and Warren came and lifted him up and into Scott's car.

* * *

The next morning Bobby woke up to Kitty sitting over him with a warm towel. She pressed it against his forehead and he said, "What happened. The last thing I remember was going into the party...and something about face cases." 

Kitty sighed, "Duncan spiked your soda with vodka."

Bobby groaned, "Logan and the Professor are going to kill me."

"No. I already told them and they don't blame you."

"Wait what time is it?"

"Eight A.M."

"Oh no.."

"What?"

"Half-Pint, Ice Cube? What's going on in there?!" Logan bellowed as he threw open the door.

Scott and Jean walked by and Jean said, "Ew Kitty what are you doing in there? He has germs!"

Bobby groaned, "Ugh bad karma."

* * *

There's chapter four. Hope you like it. Read and Review of course. Chapter five within a week, it'll be a fun one with not one but two, count em, two, characters introduced. Here is a clue for the first, he's fat. The second will be a surprise. 


	5. The Plot Thickens

1The Plot Thickens

Here is chapter five. At this point I'm planning for a 12 chapter "season". 6 and 11/12 are big ones. I also have 6, 7, either 8 or 9, 10 and 11/12 planned, but I need ideas for possible things for the other 8 or 9 episode. No introduce "xy character". The last four have been relatively centered on Bobby aside from the new recruit, and this one is a little Bobby heavy, as will episode 7, but after that I'm going to try and spread the wealth a little. So here you go.

"Hey fatty, why don't you get off our beach?"

"Leave me alone man."

"Did you hear that Derrick? This pig is riding you."

The boy, Derek nodded at his friend and threw the football he was holding at the heavy boy, right in the face. It hit him directly in the eye, causing the extremely large young man to sit down hard on the sand, making a huge ripple. The two boys laughed hard at the large kid's pain.

The boy began to turn red, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME."

Derrick grinned, "Looks like the freak is getting angry."

"HEY!"

Derrick and his friend turned to see a young fit man with blonde hair walk up to them. "What do you want loser?" Derrick's friend asked.

"I want you to get away from my friend jerk."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Derrick asked.

The young man smiled and his hand glowed a bright yellow. He pointed at the sand directly in front of the boys and a yellow beam shot out of his hand, causing the sand to burn. "I'm the guy that's going to kick your asses unless you beat it." Naturally the two boys ran away.

After giving a cocky laugh, the blonde boy walked over to his friend. "What happened back there Freddy? You coulda taken those punks easy dude."

Freddy looked at the ground, "You know how I get when they laugh at me Alex, I just can't take it."

"No one has to laugh at you any longer."

The two boys spun around to see a man in a suit, with a circular brimmed hat pulled down over his eyes.

Alex asked the man, "Who are you?"

The man gave a slow smile and gestured toward a lifeguard chair which was held up by steel poles. With a wave of his hand the chair ripped out of the ground and fell over. "I am a friend. A friend who can give you a glimpse of your destiny, if you choose to follow me. Alex, Fred, what do you say?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know our names?"

The man smiled, "I know all about you...Mister Summers."

"Computer, run Iceman simulation, level 10."

Iceman looked up at the control booth, "Ten Hank?"

Logan and Beast looked down from the control room, "Yeah Ice-cube, you'll be ok." Logan said.

Beast said, "Ok Bobby you know the rules. Storm is down there with you, but she can only use her powers one time, and only how and when you say so."

Bobby saluted to the control room. At that moment the danger room transformed into a warehouse. Two large, grayish bald behemoths walked in through the main entrance.

"Do I get any intel on ugly and uglier?"

Hank grinned, "We can only give you one piece of information. They are both temperature resistant."

Bobby groaned, "Beautiful."

At that moment the first big thing ran at him. Bobby sidestepped and created a path of ice for the monster to slip on and crash into a pile of crates. He ran over to the other and grabbed him by the wrist. Both tried to break the other's grip, but then Bobby looked at how the monster was standing.

"I generally feel REALLY dirty doing this, but seeing as how you're so ugly that you'll never use them..." He pulled back his foot and kicked the monster hard in the balls. The behemoth groaned and fell over. Bobby looked around the room.

"Ok. That's not gonna do much. I'm not strong enough to beat them and my powers don't do much. Think." Both monsters were beginning to get up and look for Bobby. Bobby looked around more frantically and then saw something interesting. He ran over to the corner of the room and picked up a pipe that was about 3 feet long. He spun it around and walked over to the two monsters.

"Batter up."

He jabbed the pipe in one of the monster's stomachs. He then wound up and hit the other one as hard as he could in the head. The monster looked surprised for a second, but then shook his head and continued to advance on Bobby.

"Oh...ok. New plan."

The monster ran at him, and Bobby used its momentum to throw one monster into the other. He then iced the tip of the pipe into a point and stabbed it through both monsters. He yelled, "Storm, lightning bolt."

Ororo's eyes turned white as she brought down a powerful bolt of lightning on the metal rod protruding from the top monster's stomach. Both monsters convulsed and then passed out.

"I win." Bobby said gleefully.

Hank and Logan both lowered there way down from the control room. Hank began to walk over to congratulate Bobby, but Bobby had already walked over to Wolverine and asked, "How did I do dude?"

Wolverine began to lead Bobby out of the Danger Room, "You looked good kid. You were a little sloppy in the beginning. I had Hank plant that pipe there purposely, I figured you would get to it eventually. Took you a little longer than I had hoped."

Bobby looked at the ground, "Yeah well, it's hard to think when you're fighting giant monsterish things."

Wolverine punched Bobby in the arm, and their voices trailed off. Hank could hear Logan saying, "It's cool Ice-cube. Making the jump from level 6 to 10 is tough. Even I would break a little bit of a sweat."

Storm looked over at Beast who was watching Bobby and Logan walk away sadly. "Is everything alright Henry?"

The Beast gave Storm a said smile, "Would you get mad if I said everything was wrong because you're here?"

Storm nodded, "Because if I was not here, Logan would not be, and nor would Kitty or Kurt, correct?"

Hank nodded.

Storm said, "You know, over the past few weeks that I have been here, I have noticed that there is something that separates you from the other students here."

Hank looked at her curiously, "It used to be that I'm blue, but apparently that's a new trend now."

Storm shook her head, "No. Although Scott seems more apt for leadership, your ability to help your classmates, and to teach them new things is astounding. Coupled with the fact that you are done with conventional schooling, it may be time for you to be promoted."

"You mean be one of the faculty here?"

Storm smiled, "Yes. You are old enough, and I believe that your wisdom greatly surpasses mine and Logan's."

Henry nodded, "It was what I planned on doing eventually, but things are happening quickly. First I turn blue, then I lose my friend, then I'm a teacher."

"To quote a movie that Bobby made me watch with him, 'Good things take time. Great things happen all at once.'"

"You watched Rat Race?"

"It was surprisingly entertaining. Come on, let us go speak with the Professor."

Meanwhile, after finishing his talk with Logan, Bobby walked over to Kitty's room. He knocked on the door a few times and then opened it. Kitty was sitting at her desk, with her reading glasses on, typing away at what she had told Bobby was her history term paper.

"How's it coming four-eyes?" Bobby asked playfully.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I'm almost done. This thing is getting on my nerves though."

Bobby walked up to her, picked her up out of her chair and said, "Let's take a break then."

"You want me to fail don't you?"

"No, but I think it's healthy to get an A- once in a while."

Kitty gave him an angry look and Bobby pouted. Kitty sighed and said, "Fine let's go get some lunch in town."

"McDonald's?"

"No. I don't eat dog."

"Ha-ha."

At the same time Beast and Storm were looking for the Professor in the sub-basement of the Mansion. After looking in the briefing room and his study, the two finally approached Cerebro, which by the sound coming from the inside, was in use.

Storm said, "Let's wait here for a moment, he never uses his machine for very long periods of time."

At that moment the Professor wheeled out of Cerebro sweating profusely. Hank grinned at him, "Ah sir. Ororo and I wished to have a word with you."

The Professor cut him off, "Not now. There is some form of magnetic based mutant disturbance in Orlando. All available X-men are needed there now. Shadowcat and Iceman are in town and Angel is still sleeping. Go find Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Nightcrawler and come to the Blackbird immediately.

A few minutes later, the six X-men and the Professor strapped in to the Blackbird and rocketed off to Orlando.

Meanwhile, Mastermind assembled Toad, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch in the living room of the Brotherhood Boarding House.

"What did you need us for yo?" Toad asked.

Scarlet Witch glared at him, "Maybe if you stopped talking, you would hear what he has to say. And cleaning your ears would be helpful."

Toad jabbed Quicksilver in the ribs, "She wants me yo."

Pietro made a face, "That's my sister man, gross."

Mastermind yelled, "ENOUGH. Now, we have two new members joining us today, and it would be nice if all of you were on your best behavior. Boys, please join us."

From the hallway leading into the kitchen, Alex and Freddy walked into the living room, both wearing their new uniforms. Alex's uniform was a completely black body suit, with a white bull's eye in the middle. Fred's was an open green vest with a belt made of chains and brass knuckles.

Mastermind gestured to the two boys, "May I present to you, Havok and the Blob."

Pietro started laughing, "The Blob? That is the dumbest name I've ever heard."

Fred turned bright red and said, "Don't laugh at me!" He picked up Pietro and began to squeeze him.

Pietro gasped out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Fred eventually relented and threw Pietro down on the couch.

Wanda walked over to Alex and asked, "So what can you do handsome?"

Toad stepped in front of Wanda, "Hey! Hey! What's goin' on here?"

Alex's hand glowed and shot a plasma blast at Toad, shooting him into the couch on top of Pietro, "Pretty much different variations of that."

"Man get off me, you smell."

"Shut up yo."

Alex, Fred and Wanda all sat back down, and Alex asked, "So what is this meeting about sir?"

Mastermind smiled, "Due to the fortuitous nature of our employer, a _magnetic_ interference was found attacking frequency in Orlando. A group of X-men was sent to investigate the problem."

"So?" Pietro asked.

Mastermind continued, "Notice how I said a GROUP and not ALL. It seems that a few X-men still remain at the mansion, three to be precise, and they are not Wolverine, Storm, or Xavier."

Toad gasped, "You wanna snatch some X-kids?"

Mastermind smiled, "Precisely. We will capture them, but allow ourselves to be tracked. We will then allow our two new members to have some fun with the X-men."

Wanda asked, "What about Sabertooth? Is he going to come?"

Mastermind shook his head, "Victor has personal business to attend to, so he will not be joining us. So everybody suit up, we will be leaving immediately."

About a half hour later, Bobby and Kitty returned to the X-mansion from their lunch date. They had already checked in the rec room, and the sub-basement and couldn't find any of the others. They made their way up to the dorms and checked in Jean, Scott, and Kurt's rooms but couldn't find anyone. Finally they walked to Warren's room and Kitty was about to knock on the door when they heard singing coming from the inside.

"Dirty baaaaaaaabe. You see the shackles baby I'm your slaaaaaaaaaaaaave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaaaaave." Warren sang from the inside.

Kitty phased herself and Bobby into Warren's room, where he was currently wearing his i-Pod and sunglasses and a pair of boxers, and singing "SexyBack" into a hairbrush.

Just as he was claiming that "no one made him feel this way" Warren spun around, saw Kitty and Bobby, and slipped on a shirt that was sitting on the floor. As he took his earphones out and stood up, Bobby started laughing hysterically at Warren.

"Well buddy, that was the sexiest thing I've seen in a while, so mission accomplished."

"Bobby, be nice."

"Kitty, he was singing Justin Timberlake."

Angel said defensively, "I like the lyrics."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever. Do you know where any of the others are? We checked and we couldn't find Scott, Jean or Kurt. Did they go somewhere."

Warren nodded, "Yeah. I was asleep, but when I woke up the Professor contacted me telepathically and told me that everyone else had gone to Orlando to check something out. I kinda figured that he actually meant everybody."

Bobby grinned, "So you thought you'd play Backstreet Boy?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "NSYNC...and you totally knew that...don't lie."

Just then, the lightbulb in Warren's room exploded.

"That was like freaky" Kitty said.

"Definitely." Bobby agreed. "Let's go find a spare." The three walked out of Warren's room and into the hallway. As they walked towards the elevator, whichever lightbulb they were walking under exploded.

"Coincidence?" Warren asked.

Bobby grinned, "I think not."

Kitt rolled her eyes, "Oy vey."

"Suit up?"

"I think so."

The three X-men went back to their respective rooms, and reconvened back in the hallway a few minutes later.

"Let's go check the rec room." Bobby said.

"What makes you the leader?" Warren asked.

Bobby sighed, "Fine, if you want Warren to be the leader raise your hand." Warren put his hand up, "Ok you lose. Let's go."

The three took the elevator down to the rec room of the mansion. After they got inside the room, there was a small creak from behind one of the chairs. Bobby put his finger to his lips and then pointed at the chair. It instantaneously became incased in ice and Toad jumped out from behind it and yelled, "YO THAT"S COLD!"

Bobby pretended to be shocked, "Really? Cold? You mean me, Iceman, made cold? Crazy!"

At that moment Quicksilver streaked in and rammed Bobby hard into a wall. He looked at Kitty and said, "You're next." He charged her at full speed, but right before he hit, she turned intangible, and he crashed into a wall.

"Looks like you didn't do your homework loser."

Angel was helping Bobby up when Wanda made her way into the mansion. Bobby said to Wanda, "We already took out both of your friends Wanda, we can take you three on one so maybe you should give up."

Wanda smiled, "Or even the odds."

An explosion came in from the other side of the room and Havok and Blob walked through a giant hole that was now in one of the walls.

"Hey! You better pay for that!" Bobby said.

Warren asked, "Who are these clowns."

"X-men allow me to introduce my new friends, Alex and Fred, Havok and Blob. Gentlemen, attack."

Angel rushed Havok, who immediately shot him out of the air. Warren kept trying to get up, but each time he got to his feet, Havok shot him back down.

Kitty was easily able to dodge all of Blob's punches, but eventually, Blob just decided to belly flop on top of Kitty. Kitty was able to phase through Blob's attack, but the fact that what she had just phased through was so dense, she was fainted from nausea.

Further down the line, Bobby was squared off against Scarlet Witch. They were both able to dodge or parry the other's force beams, but eventually Wanda waved her hand and created a ring of fire around Iceman.

"It's over Iceman, you lose."

Bobby looked to Kitty and Warren's unconscious bodies, and then to the flaming ring surrounding him. He sighed, and de-iced himself and then kneeled on the ground. Blob casually walked up to him and punched him hard in the back of the head.

Wanda nodded, "Wonderful. Blob, pick up the bird and the girl. I'll revive Toad and Quicksilver. Mastermind will be waiting for us. Havok write the note."

As Blob and Wanda attended to their teammates and hostages, Havok quickly scribbled a note and taped it to the couch that was in the rec room. After a quick nod to Wanda, they all walked out.

Meanwhile, the other X-men had arrived in Orlando, and discovered that the place where there had been a magnetic disturbance, was a souvenir shop in the Epcot theme park. Nightcrawler walked over to the commemorative pin display and picked one up.

"Professor! Look Dopey! Can ve buy it?"

"No Kurt."

Scott sighed, "It looks like we've been had Professor."

Wolverine gave a sarcastic smile, "What was your first clue Slim?"

The Professor nodded, "I'll contact Bobby, Kitty, and Warren and tell them we are on our way back. Hmm. That's odd. I can't make telepathic contact with any of them. This is a problem."

"Do you think they've been captured sir?" Hank asked.

"It is not out of the realm of possibility Henry. We must get back immediately."

About an hour later, the team arrived back at the X-Mansion. They entered into the rec room and were surprised to find a giant hole in the wall, and a broken window.

Logan barked quickly, "Fan out. Search for some kind of lead."

Jean picked up the note that Havok wrote, "Like this? It says abandoned construction yard."

Storm asked, "Do you think that it is a trap Professor?"

Scott shook his head, "It's not a trap if you know it's coming."

Kurt nodded, "It's a challenge."

"Indeed. Let's go to the construction yard" The Professor nodded.

Eventually, the team made it to the construction yard. All six X-men and the Professor exited the Blackbird, to find Mastermind, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Toad, Havok, and Blob waiting for them. Kitty, Bobby, and Warren were all tied up behind them.

Logan snarled, "Let them go."

Mastermind smiled, "Temper Logan. You may have them back." The Blob picked up the three and threw them to the others, who helped to untie them. "It seems you have not met my new friends. This is Blob, and this is Havok."

Wolverine glared at Mastermind, "I don't care who they are, we're taking you out."

With that the battle was on. Quicksilver charged Angel who took off. Nightcrawler squared off against Wanda and Beast challenged Toad. Wolverine and Storm double teamed Mastermind, while Kitty and Bobby took Blob, and Jean and Scott handled Havok.

Angel was flying at full speed and frantically trying to dodge Quicksilver's attacks.

"Give up slowpoke, you can't do this for much longer. I mean, how fast can you go." Quicksilver asked.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that does is how fast you can turn." With that, he quickly pulled upward, and before Quicksilver knew it, he had crashed into a wall.

Unlike Angel, Nightcrawler was having a hard time with his adversary. Every time he teleported, he wound up in a completely different place than he had intended."

"Stop doing zat!" Kurt yelled at her.

"Um...no?"

Suddenly, Beast flung Toad into Wanda who was knocked unconscious. As Kurt gave a thank you wave to Beast, Toad hovered over the Scarlet Witch.

"Wanda? Are you ok? Wake up." He shook her gently. "This is not going too good." He hoisted Wanda over his shoulder, and ran over to Pietro to do the same.

Wolverine was able to easily dispatch Mastermind, who had forgotten that illusions don't work well on mutants with hyper senses. Blob had once again charged Kitty, but the immovable object was halted when Iceman froze the ground he was running on, causing him to fall over.

The final battle was Havok against Jean and Scott. After dodging about a half a dozen of Alex's blasts, Jean was able to lift him up into the air.

"Now Scott!"

Scott opened his visor and shot a beam at Alex. For some reason, it had no effect.

Alex laughed, "What a lame power. It doesn't even do anything to me. I'll show you what a real power is." He charged up and unleashed a powerful blast at Scott. It had no effect either.

"What the hell?" Alex asked.

Alex began to fire blast after blast at Scott, and none had an affect. Toad ran up behind Jean, and hit her in the back of the head, causing her to lose her grip on Alex. He fell to the ground and Toad yelled, "Come on man let's go!"

Alex ran over to Mastermind and picked him up over hid shoulder. Fred was still stuck on the ground and yelled, "Alex! Help me!"

Mastermind said, "Leave him, we're going."

The Brotherhood members all ran away and left Blob in a pile of mud on the ground. "Alex? Alex?!"

After the X-men returned to the X-mansion, Jean and Logan went to speak with the Professor.

"I know what you are both about to ask me. I'm not sure myself."

Logan said, "Professor, you are sure. I smelled the kid, and his scent is too similar to Slim's for them not to be related."

Jean nodded, "I read his mind too, Havok is definitely Alex Summers."

The Professor sighed, "Yes I know. I was planning to recruit him eventually to the institute, but he is not ready yet. You must both promise me not to say anything about this to Scott. He isn't ready yet."

Logan agreed, but Jean bit her lip nervously. She considered it for a minute, and then nodded slowly.

The Professor nodded, "Good."

A few days later, Fred Dukes was sitting in the school guidance counselor's room.

"So you say that this Alex person used to be your friend, but he and your new friends abandoned you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How does that make you feel Fred?"

"I don't know. I'm not really good at this talking thing Ms. Darkholme."

"How would you like to be in a place, where people believe in loyalty Fred. Where you're mutant gifts along with you are accepted."

Fred looked confused, "How did you know that I'm a mutant?"

Ms. Darkholme's skin began to turn blue and her hair turned a deep red, and her eyes glowed yellow. "It's my job Freddy, It's all part of my mystique."

Corny ending I know. I'm not going to say anything about chpt 6 except that we will have major developments. Bye for now.


	6. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

As always thanks for the reviews. The last chapter I totally blanked on and forgot to put in the dividers...sowwy. Two people asked for a Grim Reminder type episode...which I already have planned out, but I think I'm going to go for the Juggernaut idea for either episode 8 or 9. This is an important chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

Westchester, New York. Seven years ago.

"Mystique, I believe that I have yet to introduce you to Mastermind." A tall man with grey hair gestured to a younger, dark haired man. The man called Mastermind offered his hand to Raven, a pale woman with dark hair pulled back into a bun.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mystique, my real name is Jason." Mastermind said.

The grey haired man narrowed his eyes at Jason, "No it is not. Rule number one of my philosophy, the name I give you is your real name. Your name IS Mastermind."

Mastermind looked at the ground. Mystique patted him on the back and said, "Erik, please..."

Erik glared at her, "MAGNETOཀ"

Mystique frowned, "Sorry."

At that moment, seven-year-old Pietro and Wanda Maximoff ran into the room where Erik, Mystique, and Jason were meeting.

Wanda tugged on Magneto's jacket, "Daddy, the girl that Ms. Mystique brought is weird."

Mystique smiled at the girl, "That's my daughter sweetie."

Pietro stuck his tongue at Mystique, "Well she's freaky and so are you."

Magneto glared at his son, "Pietro."

Pietro looked at the ground "Sorry father."

Mastermind asked, "Why don't they have special mutant names sir?"

"They have been given names, but not until they come to the age of eighteen will their new names be their identity."

Mastermind knelt down next to Wanda and Pietro, "What are your special names children?"

Wanda smiled, "Scarlet Witch."

"Super Amazing Speedy Boy."

"Pietroཀ"

"Quicksilver."

"Run along now children. Daddy is speaking."

The two children ran out of the room. Magneto smiled after them and then turned to Mystique, "You asked me to meet with you Mystique. I am not a man who wants his time wasted."

Mystique said, "It is about your plan. I do believe in mutant superiority, but I think that at this point, when our numbers are so limited, it is a bad idea to expose ourselves."

At that moment, a little girl with a full length cloak ran into the room. She had long brown hair and very bright green eyes. "Mama Ah wanna go home. Wanda and Speedy boy are mean."

Mystique saw Magneto's face darkening and said, "Not now Rogue."

Suddenly Magneto's hand struck her across the face, "You DARE DISSENTཀ"

Mystique touched her lip and looked at her hand, and found blood on her fingers. "I don't care who you are. You will pay for that. ARGHཀ" Mystique ran at Magneto and kicked him across the face.

Magneto then made a fist and a desk levitated in mid air. "My dear you dare defy the Master of Magnetism? You stand no chance." He threw the desk at Mystique. After she went down he continued to pick it up and slam it down on her again and again.

Nearby, Rogue had started to cry, "Mama? Mama get upཀ" She looked at the sick smile Magneto had, and then at her own hands. After closing her eyes, she pulled one of her gloves off. She walked over to Magneto and grabbed one of his wrists. Magneto looked down at the girl and began to convulse. Mystique looked up and saw what Rogue was doing. "Yes. Absorb him Rogue. Drain the life out of him"

Rogue was crying as she held Magneto. The front of her hair began to turn the same color grey that Magneto's was, and eventually brightened into a white color. She let go and Magneto fell on the ground in a heap. Rogue ran over to Mystique and threw her arm around her waist. "Come on Mama." The two lifted into the air and crashed through the roof of Magneto's home.

Magneto looked up at the two and yelled, "LEAVE! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND ME OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

* * *

Bayville Present Time

Mystique was walking through the halls of Bayville High with her newest protegee Fred "The Blob" Dukes. "So you see Freddy. We believe in the same things as your Brotherhood. But we also believe in concealing our talents until victory is assured."

Fred nodded thoughtfully, "I can prolly pound the crap outta any punk that calls me a mutant freak, but I don't think I could take on the army by myself."

Mystique nodded, "Even mutants have their limits Fred. We must amass power as a group, so that when banded together, we are limitless."

Fred smiled, "I want in."

Mystique nodded, "Good."

* * *

Further down the hallway, Bobby and Kitty were walking to their next class.

Kitty asked Bobby, "So like why exactly did you switch into my Advance Placement Calculus course?"

Bobby smiled, "'Cause math is my best class so this is the only honors you take that I can dream about handling. Also, we don't have any classes together, and I'm so lonely without seeing you allllll dayyyyy."

Kitty rolled her eyes but blushed, "Fine. Kurt is going to miss you in Pre-Calc."

"Yeah because no one is going to be there to wake him up."

"Well according to him, he has to wake you up."

"Well according to me—heyཀ Watch itཀ" Bobby was so busy talking to Kitty that he had not been watching where he was going. He turned around to see Havok giving him the evil eye.

Havok nodded at the two and looked down at his scattered books, "So not only do you two have to contribute to the beat down given to me and my friends, but you knock my stuff down?"

Kitty smiled, "Sorry." She began to help him pick up his stuff and glared at Bobby when he made no move to help.

Bobby glared at Alex, "We wouldn't have had to beat on you if you weren't hangin' with those losers. Speaking of losers, where's fatty? I mean blubber. I mean Fred."

Havok glared at him, "You're a jackass."

Bobby grinned with pride, "I know." He looked down at the scattered books and saw that one of his books was open. He picked it up and his eyes went wide. "Is this you?"

Havok looked at Bobby quizzically, "Um yeah. Hence I had the book. I'm not that shitty of a bad guy that I steal textbooks."

Bobby showed Kitty the book and she gasped, "Summers? Your name is Alex _Summers_?"

Alex looked at the confused, "Um yeah...why?"

Bobby glared at him, "Any family?"

Alex's cocky grin faltered and he gave a sad smile, "No. Both my parents and my older brother died in a plane crash."

Bobby muttered under his breath, "Holy shit."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Kitty said.

"Tell me what you guys are flipping out about. NOW."

Bobby sighed, "By any chance, was your brother named Scott?"

"How did you know that?"

"Did he have light brown hair and pretty much had a permanent stick up his ass?"

"Hey that's my brother manཀ"

"Answer the question."

"Yeah."

"Ok. Stay with me now. Picture your brother at 16, with a pair of red sunglasses on."

Alex thought for a second and then gasped, "Holy shit."

"Oh yeah."

"Cyclops...is my brother?"

Kitty nodded.

"Damn."

Kitty looked at Bobby, "The Professor had to have realized."

Bobby nodded, "Logan too probably. So there has to be a reason for them not telling Scott."

"The reason called Scott would flip out."

"Is Scott capable of flipping out?"

"He's done it to you a few times Bobby."

Alex raised his hand, "Um excuse me? Losers? Long lost brother standing here."

Bobby opened his mouth and pointed at Alex, "Well ya know what? I'm bored with you so I'm leaving. We aren't saying anything to Scott. You can if you want to, but I think he'll realize that you aren't smart enough to have figured it out...so he'll come looking for us anyway. Bye." The two walked away leaving Alex to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Institute, Henry was speaking with Professor Xavier.

"So you wish to be a teacher at the Institute Henry?"

Hank sighed, "It was originally what I intended on doing eventually. I was speaking with Storm, about the isolation I've been feeling since Kurt and Kitty came, and she suggested I make the jump now.

The Professor nodded, "I also wished for you to be a teacher here...are you certain you are ready."

Hank nodded, "I believe so. What would I really be teaching. I can help you in discovering possible new uses for students powers, and if necessary I can run Danger Room courses, and program them as well."

The Professor smiled, "I believe this would be a very good think for you Henry, or should I say Mr. McCoy."

"Thank you very much sir."

* * *

Mystique was currently in a limousine with the Blob.

Blob asked, "Where did you get this kind of money?"

"When you're a shapeshifter it's relatively easy to gain wealth. Most of the places I've gotten my money from are completely legitimate, but the way that I got it, was less than legal. We're here. Come meet my other young charges."

Fred stepped out of the limo, and looked at the large house in front of him. "Lady you are loaded."

Mystique laughed, "Yes, yes I am."

The two entered into the house. Right when the door closed, Rogue floated into the room. "Mama you're home. Who is this fella?"

"This is Fred Rogue. Fred this is Rogue, she has the ability to drain the powers of any individual from mere skin to skin contact, so no touching. Even if she didn't have that power, no touching either." Mystique glared.

Fred looked at Rogue who was still hovering above the ground, "You can fly too?"

Rogue shook her head, "No. Once tahm when Ah was lil Ah drained Magneto. Ah held on so long that Ah've had is flight abilities evah since. But fa some reason, Ah can't control metal. Weird huh?"

"Yeah."

Mystique interrupted, "Where are the others Rogue."

"John and Lance are both in the basement Mama."

Mystique went to retrieve the other boys while Fred asked Rogue, "Who are John and Lance?"

"They're both mutants too. John is called Pyro, and he can control fire. Lance can make earthquakes and we call him Avalanche."

Mystique returned to the room with the two boys. One of them was very tall with long brown hair, while the other was slightly shorter with spikey red hair.

The spiky haired kid asked, "Oy 'oos this fat lubba?"

The other boy frowned at the other boy, "Don't be a dick John." He held out his hand to Fred, "My name is Avalanche, this is Pyro, welcome."

Fred nodded at him, "My name is Fred, Blob."

Mystique quieted the boys and said, "Now is the perfect time to strike against Magneto."

Pyro interrupted, "Why is that Sheila?"

Mystique frowned, "I was GETTING THERE PYRO! As is was SAYING. We have just recruited a young man who was once a member of the Brotherhood. He knows what we are up against."

Lance looked at Fred, "You know about those punks?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah. Without me, they've got four kids and two trainers. They've got Quicksilver, who is super fast, Toad, who is what his name says, Havok, who can shoot beams out of his hands, and Scarlet Witch, who I don't even KNOW what she does, but it's creepy. They also have Mastermind the illusion guy and Sabertooth training them."

Mystique said, "Well if we were just to take on the children, we would have them easily beaten. However, being that we don't have a telepath, we can't handle Mastermind, and lack the strength to dispatch Sabertooth."

Rogue asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Simple my child. We will bait the X-men into the battle, play both sides against the middle, and destroy whoever remains."

Blob asked, "But how are we gonna get them both to fight?"

Mystique said, "Simple again. Magneto's team does not realize that you have left them. You will draw them to a particular place, the X-men will follow, and then we will attack."

Avalanche raised his hand, "Another question...what about Magneto? If he comes to the party can we handle him?"

"If Magneto arrives, which I doubt he will, he will be left to me. Now, Blob please return to the Brotherhood house, and we will put our plan into action."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Institute, Kitty and Bobby had both approached the Professor with the news that they had discovered during the day. Reading their minds before they had entered his office, he also summed Jean and Logan.

"Wait so your saying that we SHOULDN'T tell Scott that his BROTHER isn't dead?" Bobby asked.

Logan nodded, "That's exactly what we're sayin' Ice-cube."

"That makes no sense!" Kitty said.

Bobby agreed, "You guys don't find that a pretty jerkish thing to do?" He looked at Jean and said, "You're his girlfriend, and I barely like the guy, and I'M defending him. You don't think we should tell him?"

Jean shook her head. "I do little brother but the Professor says that it's best for Scott if we don't say anything, so I'm just going to take his word for it."

The Professor finally spoke, "Can I trust you two to keep this secret?"

Kitty reluctantly nodded, and the group looked at Bobby. Bobby eventually nodded but said, "I'll shut up, but I won't like it."

Logan laughed, "You NEVER like it when you have to shut up Ice pop."

The Professor said, "Very well, you are all dismissed. Logan I wish to talk to you afterwards."

After the others cleared out Logan said, "What's up Charles?"

"Do you think the students will keep this a secret?"

Logan nodded, "Jean will for sure, since she thinks it's best for Slim. Kitty will too. Ice-cube I'm not so sure about. Kid's got a good heart and doesn't want to keep things from his friends. But Kitty and Jean'll keep him quiet."

The Professor agreed, "Jean has been a great help in dealing with Bobby's impulsiveness. Hopefully Katherine will prove to be the same, but as you said he is a good kid. Speaking of which, I have never seen you have a soft spot for one of the kids before."

Logan nodded, "Me and the Ice-pop are pretty similar. Both of us are hotheaded and have big tempers, but he, and I like to believe that I do most o' the time, has a good heart. Problem is, the hothead part can sometimes make you fall backwards into something you don't want." Wolverine popped his claws and looked at them. "I don't want the same thing to happen to the kid. If that takes beating the temper out o' him, then that's what it'll take." Logan grinned.

The Professor smiled, "Well I can honestly say it is good to have someone on Bobby's wavelength. I'm sure you know this already, but he looks up to you a great deal. When you first got here and you weren't in earshot, he was calling people 'bub.'"

Wolverine laughed but then frowned, "Well hopefully acting like me won't get him in the life that I've had to deal with."

* * *

At that same moment the Blob rushed into the Brotherhood Boarding house, pretending to be panicked.

Pietro's head popped up from over the couch and said, "Whoa where's the fire big guy?"

"I need ta talk to Mastermind now!"

"What is it Blob?" Blob turned around to see Mastermind walking down the stairs.

"The X-Geeks. They're down at the construction warehouse where we fought them last. There was some kid I don't know with them. I think they were tryin' to turn him into an X-Geek."

Mastermind scowled, "Pietro find Toad, Wanda, Alex, and Sabertooth. We're going to take them out."

* * *

Meanwhile, a similar display was taking place at the Xavier Institute. Cyclops burst in on Wolverine and the Professor.

"Hey Slim! Try knocking." Logan growled.

"Sorry Wolverine, but I was in the Danger Room, and Cerebro was going crazy. I went to check in on it, and the Brotherhood is en-route to the construction yard. We're talking Mastermind, Sabertooth, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet-Witch, Blob and Havok." Cyclops blurted out.

The Professor put a hand to his temple and issued a mental command to all of the X-men to report to the briefing room. A few moments later, Storm, Jean, Angel, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman all entered the room.

Angel said, "We came as soon as we could Professor. What's the problem?"

"We have the Brotherhood. All of them. We need to get to the construction yard as soon as possible."

Bobby shot Scott an apprehensive look then looked back at the Professor, "Are you sure that that is a great idea."

Scott asked, "Why wouldn't it be."

Kitty glared at Bobby and Jean said in his head _Drop it Bobby_.

Bobby sighed, "No reason, let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Brotherhood had assembled at the yard. Toad looked around and said, "Hey yo Blob? Where are the X-Geeks?"

Blob laughed nervously, "They must be hiding."

Mastermind nodded, "Blob is right, fan out, find them."

"No need for zhat mein freund!"

Mastermind whipped around to see Nightcrawler and the other X-men sitting on a pile of boxes right behind the Brotherhood.

Mastermind yelled, "X-MEN! Turn over the recruit now!"

Nightcrawler answered, "Um...vhat are you talking about?"

Pietro pointed a finger at them, "Don't lie to us blue boy, we know you were here to recruit some new mutant. Where did you take him?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Pietro we weren't here for that. We came because we saw that all of you were moving towards this area."

Toad held up his hands, "Wait wait. So you didn't come here to get anyone yo?"

Scott glared at Toad, "Yeah Toad, the first two times we said it, it was a joke. Yeah there's a recruit. And what are you looking at?" Scott had noticed that Havok was starring at him funnily.

Alex quickly looked at the ground, "Who? Um, me nothing, nothing."

Scarlet Witch tapped her foot impatiently, "So what is happening here exactly. We both thought the other had a hidden agenda here. So who exactly set this up?"

"That would be me Ms. Maximoff." The group turned around and there was Mystique, Avalanche, Pyro, and Rogue behind her.

Pietro looked shocked, "Mystique? What are you doing here?"

Angel leaned in to Logan, "What's a Mystique besides a blue hottie?"

"Shape-shifter. Used to be a huge player in the mutant/human game but she's been quiet for a while. That girl over there must be her daughter."

Alex asked Mystique, "How did you know that we were all going to be here?"

"Simple, I had my newest recruit have the two teams "informed" that the other would be here."

Mastermind asked, "New recruit? Who?"

"That would be me." Blob said as he walked to join Mystique's team.

Alex asked, "Blob, why?"

"You left me to DIE! You left me alone, and then after I struggled to move, and get home, no one even APOLOGIZED for LEAVING ME." Blob yelled.

Toad raised his hand, "I was sorry yo."

Wanda glared at him, "Shut up Toad."

Iceman looked at Cyclops, "What's your call Cyclops?"

"Take them out."

Mastermind yelled to his team, "Brotherhood attack! Mystique's team and the X-men are both fair game!"

All three teams dove in to battle. Each team took on another, and no one was safe. Iceman and Pyro were the first two to match up, something that all of the others had seen coming.

Iceman grinned at Pyro, "Fire huh?"

"You bet mate."

Pyro shot the flames out of his flamethrower and created a bird to chase after Iceman. Bobby quickly whipped up an ice slide and race away from the bird. The bird was right on his tail and he needed to think quickly. He got an idea and quickly jumped off his ice-slide. Before hitting the ground he turned, and charged Pyro on a new ice slide. Once he was close enough, he blasted his flamethrower with an ice beam, causing it to ice over, and the fire bird to disappear. Before Pyro could react Iceman jumped off his slide and mule kicked Pyro in the gut.

Further down the line, other matchups were taking place. Jean was challenging Mastermind, Nightcrawler was fighting Toad, Avalanche was chasing after the Scarlet Witch and Beast was doing his best to distract Blob. Storm, Quicksilver and Mystique were all wrapped up in a three-way battle, each struggling to gain the other hand, and backing away to catch a breath while the other tow continued to fight.

Angel was doing his best to find someone to help, but everyone was wrapped up in their respective battles. He looked over to Wolverine who was fighting with Sabertooth and began to fly towards them, but then saw Wolverine stab Sabertooth through the gut, making blood spurt out. "Nope, that would be a bad idea."

"What's wrong sugah? Squeamish?" Warren turned around to find Rogue hovering behind him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with the bad guys?"

Rogue floated over to him. "Y'know I'm not really workin' for Mystique. Ah'm a mole for you Professor."

"Really?"

"No." Suddenly Rogue's hand darted out and grabbed Warren's bare face. He screamed as he fell to the ground and crashed into a tractor. Rogue grinned as she sprouted wings and flew towards her mother, to try and help to relieve her of one of her enemies.

Wolverine and Sabertooth were still equally locked in battle. Wolverine showed a claw through Sabertooth's leg, and Sabertooth responded by biting Wolverine's biceps.

"Having fun runt?" Sabertooth snarled.

"You bet ya loser." Wolverine growled back.

Sabertooth roared and slashed Wolverine across the stomach. Wolverine kicked Sabertooth in the knee-cap causing his leg to bend backwards. He used Sabertooth's surprise to grab him and flip him into a cement mixer. He threw Sabertooth inside and pushed it closed. He started the cement cycle, so that the machine was creating cement while Sabertooth was trapped inside.

Wolverine laughed, "That should hold him."

Cyclops, meanwhile, was taking shots at Havok, but every time his optic blasts connected, the had no effect. He continued to fire at him, and each blast accentuated his words. "WHY! WON'T! THIS! WORK!" Havok continued to take the hits, and nothing happened to him.

Scott finally said, "Screw it!" He dove on top of Havok and the two rolled around, attempting to get the upper hand on the other. Finally, Cyclops pinned Alex to the ground. Alex sat calmly while Cyclops was on top. "Go ahead, kill your brother."

"Sorry, I don't buy into the whole BROTHERHOOD of mutants thing."

"I don't mean that, I mean you're BROTHER. My name is Alex Summers."

Scott started to get angry, "I wasn't going to hurt you, but NOW I am. Don't talk about my brother! You aren't him!"

Alex nodded yes I am. "You're two years, four months, two weeks, and a day older than me. Our dad was a pilot named Christopher. Our mom was Katherine, she made possibly the best chicken pot pie ever. They pushed us out of a plane to save us. I was adopted in Hawaii."

Cyclops let him go and backed away. "No way."

"Way."

"Alex, I don't even believe this."

"Me either."

The two unfortunately had their conversation stopped by a loud yell of, "ENOUGH!". The group turned to see a man descend from the sky, he was wearing a red body-suit, a purple cape, and a red helmet.

"Magneto." Scott whispered.

Quicksilver asked, "Father, what are you doing here?"

Iceman asked Quicksilver, "That whack-job is your dad?"

Magneto repeated, "Enough! Mystique organized this little gathering to draw me out to fight. If you wish to fight Mystique, let us."

Mystique roared and dove at Magneto. She kept trying to punch him, but he blocked with magnetic fields.

Mystique roared at him, "COWARD!" She continued to try and kick him but he kept on blocking her.

Magneto shrugged and waved his had towards two sharp metal rods. He spun the around and began to attack Mystique with them. One shot at her but Mystique was able to deflect it and send it flying...right into Mastermind's chest.

"Ulrp" Mastermind sputtered and fell to the ground. Toad hopped over to him and felt his pulse, "Yo, either Mastermind should cut out his sugar, or he ain't gonna make it."

Magneto and Mystique continued to fight and ignored Toad. Eventually, Mystique got close to Magneto and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. When here back was turned to him, he plunged the other rod into her back.

"Nooo." Mystique groaned as she fell to the ground.

Wolverine nodded to the other X-men. "Hide until this is over. We'll check it out then."

Cyclops looked at Havok and said, "Come with us."

Havok looked at the ground, "No man. The X-men thing isn't for me. The Brotherhood thing isn't either. I'm goin' home before things get more out of hand." He ran away before Magneto noticed. Cyclops smiled after him, and chased after the other X-men.

Rogue knelt beside Mystique's body. "Mama? Mama get up!" She got up and took her glove off. Magneto smiled at her, and locked up her body.

"Not this time girl. Leave us."

The tears began to stream down Rogue's face and she yelled, "NO!" and flew away.

Magneto stood over Toad who was knelt next to Mastermind. "An unfortunate loss. He was a loyal member of my Brotherhood." He turned to the remaining villains, "Good work Brotherhood, you have caused the X-men to retreat." He then turned to Mystique's group. "Blob, you are to pledge your loyalty to me again. Avalanche, Pyro, you will now be joining my team."

Avalanche and Pyro nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

Magneto continued, "Mastermind has been defeated, it is time to elect a new leader for all of you." He turned to his son, "This is your job Quicksilver. You will continue to battle the X-men, and recruit new talent into our Brotherhood. I will be in contact soon." he flew off. Quicksilver nodded to his new team, and the group made their way back to the Brotherhood Boarding House.

The X-men soon regrouped at the yard. They saw Mastermind and Mystique's bodies on the ground and decided that it was best to leave. Before going, Logan checked the cement mixer. He looked inside and gave a low growl.

* * *

Back at the Institute, Logan was making his way to Xavier's office when Iceman stepped in front of him. "What's up dude?"

"Not now Ice-cube."

"Where are you goin?"

Logan sighed, "I need to talk to Xavier. I'm headin' out in a little while."

"Can I come?"

"No, now move." He pushed past Bobby and entered into Xavier's office. He threw a piece of paper at Xavier, "Sabertooth left this in the cement mixer."

Xavier read it, "Weapon X, Alberta Canada. I take it you're leaving?"

Wolverine said, "Yup."

"I'm not going to stop you. Good luck."

Wolverine headed out of Xavier's office to prep the X-Jet. After he left Xavier summoned the other X-men to a training session. Once they arrived he looked around at all of them and said, "Where is Bobby?" All of the others gave confused looks except for Kurt who looked at the ground nervously.

"Kurt?" The Professor asked.

"Who me?"

Kitty grabbed him by the tail and said, "Where. Is. My. Boyfriend?!"

Kurt gave a nervous laugh, "Um...Canada?"

Xavier sighed as he heard the X-Jet roar and take off.

Beast groaned and said, "Oh my stars and garters."

Meanwhile, in the construction yard, Mystique groaned and rolled over, and pulled the rod out of her back. She sat up and looked around and saw no one to be found. She smiled, transformed into a raven, and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Well there is episode six, I hope you like it. Obviously from the end of this story you can tell that I'm doing a variation of Grim Reminder next up. I've also titled the remainder of the "episodes" for the rest of the season.

7: Origins uncovered

8: Team Up

9: Unstoppable

10: Friend or Foe

11/12: Show Down part one and two

speculate as you will. I'm going away for the next week so I'm going to try and write another episode this week, but I make no promises.


	7. Origins Uncovered

Origins Uncovered

Yeah so I wrote chapter six before I went on vacation but FF wouldn't let me log in and I forgot to change my little blurb, but as you can see chpt 7 is done. I also started 8 but I'm not sure if I like it so I may redo it. Enjoy.

* * *

Bobby stood up in the back of the blackbird, and fell against the walls as he tried to gain his balance. As he stumbled about he said,

"Mmkay, not one of my best ideas. The Professor probably figured out that I'm gone now. Jean and Kitty are probably flipping a shit."

Just as Bobby had predicted, Kitty and Jean had Kurt cornered up against the wall.

"Are you crazy?!" Jean yelled.

"What were you thinking Kurt?" Kitty said, "If my boyfriend gets hurt I'm gonna make myself a new rug!"

Kurt held up his hands in self-defense, "I tried to talk him out of it you crazies! He vouldn't listen!"

Scott put his hand on Jean's shoulder, "I highly doubt that Bobby was going to be stopped if he already had this idea in his head."

Angel turned to the Professor, "So are we going to go after him?"

"I don't think we will. Robert looks up to Logan, and this will be a good experience for him." The Professor replied. "Let's all get some rest, and hopefully the two will be back in the immediate future."

As the group walked out of the room Kitty whispered to Kurt, "Throw. Rug."

* * *

In northern Canada, the X-Jet had just landed. Logan jumped out of the plane and looked around. The land was covered in what seemed to be fresh snow, and gave no signs of any form of Weapon X. Logan walked to the back of the X-Jet and opened the hatch. He instinctively sniffed and growled.

"Ice-cube! Get your ass out here right now!"

Bobby jumped out of the back of the X-Jet, saw Logan's face and said, "Oh crap! This isn't Disney World!"

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"What do you think you're doin' here Drake?"

"I wanted to come…I bet you can use my help."

"Yeah ice-pick, I most definitely need the help of a 14 year old hot head to infiltrate a terrorist organization."

"See? Admitting it is the hardest step."

Logan growled, "Shut up. I guess you're here no so I guess you can stay. But don't do anything dumb."

The two walked along and Bobby looked around. "So…I just hitched a ride in your plane to walk around in the snow. I make snow man…we coulda done this at home."

"Kid, I ain't gonna tell you again. This is a STEALTH mission."

"Can I ask one question?"

"If I say no will you still ask it?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

"Sabes told you to come here right? Does this not have trap written all over it?"

"Look kid, this trip ain't really about followin' Sabertooth. See, when I was with Weapon X, it wasn't just me an' Sabertooth. There was a man by the name o' Maverick, and a frail by the name o' Silver Fox."

"What happened to them?"

"Maverick disappeared somewhere. I don't know what happened to Fox. I really wish I did."

"Did something go on there?"

"Yeah…"

Bobby's eyes suddenly widened with fear. Logan looked at him questioningly. "Kid?"

"Did Maverick have a big-ass gun?"

"Yeah."

"I would duck."

Suddenly, a shot rang out and Logan jumped out top of Bobby. Bobby yelled, "Get off me I've got him."

Bobby jumped to his feet and looked around, but didn't see anyone. He was surprised when a man in a yellow battle-suit drop kicked him from behind, sending him flying. Logan jumped up and tackled the man.

"North, what the hell are you doin'?"

"I don't know how you know me, but I'm dropping you."

Suddenly, a stream of ice sent Maverick flying into a tree, holding him there.

Iceman had a finger pointed at him and said, "Freeze! Ha. That one never gets old."

Maverick glared at Iceman and Wolverine from behind his helmet, "Who the hell are you people?!"

Logan ripped his mask off and popped his claws with a SNIKT. "Member me now?"

"Logan?!"

"The one and only bub."

"What are you doing here?"

"Creed gave me a note that said to come here."

"I got one too…didn't know that Creed sent it." He nodded at Bobby, "Didn't know you ran a day care."

Bobby glared at him, "HEY! I'm pretty sure that the abominable snowman didn't ice you to that tree."

Logan barked out a laugh as he sliced the ice off of Maverick, "This is Bobby Drake, he goes to the school that I'm teachin' at. He was hidin' in the back of my jet."

"Nice."

Bobby tapped his foot, "Um…so…I'm prob getting grounded for this and would prefer something fun to happen before we have to go back."

Wolverine punched him in the shoulder, "Aright kid, let's get moving."

Maverick looked at him, "You got a scent?"

"Sabertooth."

Maverick grinned, "Nice."

Wolverine smiled back, "Speakin' o' scents…why couldn't I pick up yours?"

Maverick patted his battle suit, "After years with you and Creed, I realized that being stealthy isn't just about not being seen. My suit also masks my scent. I also can turn on a sound proof field around me. It masks whatever forms of noise I may make."

Iceman smiled appreciatively, "Very nice."

"Why thank you."

Logan stopped and held up his hand. "Well it looks like you're the only one maskin' your scent. Creed's is getting' stronger. I'm gonna scout ahead. Watch the kid for me."

"Hey! I resent that" Iceman said.

Wolverine grinned back over his shoulder, "Well then it's a good thing nobody asked your opinion." He began to jog ahead of the others.

As Logan ran ahead, Iceman fell into step next to Maverick, "So it looks like you and Logan are pretty tight."

Maverick nodded, "We got along pretty well, and being that Logan can rarely say that about someone who isn't a woman, then I guess you can say we're pretty tight. What about you? Logan isn't usually a fan of kids, but it looks like he likes you."

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know. He's pretty badass to all of us, but that fact that he didn't beat me up for coming is something I guess."

"How many kids you got at that school?"

"Six counting me, and four teachers counting Wolverine."

Maverick gave a low whistle, "I'm surprised Wolverine is sticking around there."

"Yeah…it's not always the most calm place."

* * *

At about the same time, Beast had assembled Angel, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler in the Danger Room.

"What are we doin' down here Hank?" Angel asked.

Hank smiled, "Well my young friend, as my first endeavor as one of the faculty here at the Institute, the Professor has decided that my task will be to put you all through a basic Danger Room test. Now to set up the programs I've written for you."

Hank walked over to the Danger Room computer as Kitty stifled a giggle. Kurt and Warren shot her a questioning look, but she mouthed _wait and see_. Hank typed a few things into the computer, and the hologram began to form. A few moments later, the danger room became a green hill top, and it began to lightly drizzle.

Hank looked at the scenery and said, "I wanted Warren's aerial obstacle course…what is this?"

At that moment, a hologram of Logan strode by clad in nothing but a pair of hot pink boxers. He was spinning around a Mickey Mouse umbrella singing in a high soprano, "I'm siiiiiiiiiiiinging in the rain…I'm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigin' in the rain."

Kurt, Kitty, and Warren were at this point on the floor laughing hysterically. Hank gave the three the evil eye and said, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Warren, have you finished bringing sexy back or shall I just whip you for your misbehavior?" This sobered Warren up quite a bit, but Kitty and Kurt kept on laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby and Maverick were still following Wolverine. Bobby broke the silence by asking, "So do you know the answers to the mystery of Wolverine?"

Maverick shook his head, "I know less than he does, which is saying a lot. What do you want to know?"

Iceman thought for a minute, "Who was he before the whole Weapon X thing went down, what happened between him and Sabertooth, and why would Sabertooth want him back here?"

Maverick said, "I don't know the answer to the first question, no one does. Why would Sabertooth bring us here? Logan may not have realized this, but this is the anniversary of the day that he underwent the adamantium bonding process."

"Knowing Logan, he realized that. What about him and Sabes?"

"That's not an easy answer. The two were never on good terms to begin with. But once…a little while before Logan and I escaped…we were all on a mission…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"North wake up!"

"I'm doing my best here Logan, but I'm bein' swarmed over here!"

Logan glared at Maverick who was currently fending off approximately eight SHIELD agents. Logan looked over to Sabertooth who had just knocked out a pair of agents and was laughing over their bodies.

"Creed! Go help Mav out!"

Sabertooth growled at Wolverine, "Don't tell me what to do runt."

Wolverine snarled back, "I'm mission commander, do what I say."

"Fine."

Sabertooth ran over to Maverick and in one felt swoop knocked seven of he eight agents out. He pulled the last one off of Maverick and pulled the man's mask of. Underneath the mask there was a timid man who had started to cry.

"P-p-please. I have three kids and a wife at home…don't kill me."

Sabertooth slashed the man's arm, and licked the blood off of his fingers. "Mmmm. If they taste as good as you I may have to pay them a visit. See you in hell sweetie." He prepared to slit the man's throat, when he was shot in the side with a plasma cannon. He looked to see a tall grey haired woman in a green costume glaring at him.

"We do not kill Creed."

"Why you little bi-"

Logan stepped in front of Creed and said, "Back off." As Sabertooth walked away, Logan smiled at the woman, "Atta girl Fox."

Silver Fox smiled back, "Thank you Logan."

From behind the two, Maverick yelled, "HEY! We have more company that we expected, we've got to haul it." Maverick pointed at the additional platoon of soldiers coming in, and began to run towards an elevator. Creed loped after him, after knocking out a few guards.

Logan looked at Silver Fox, "Come on darlin' time to go."

Fox aimed her plasma cannon at the SHIELD agents, "Go, I'll cover you."

Logan nodded and ran towards the elevator. He got inside with Sabertooth and Maverick and looked back to see where Silver Fox was. He was relieved to see her closing in on the elevator, but she was then shot in the leg, and fell down.

"FOX!" he yelled.

Wolverine was about to run after her but Sabertooth grabbed him from behind and pushed the door close button on the elevator. A few moments later, they all returned, and found no SHIELD agents, and no Silver Fox. Wolverine stepped back out of the elevator and sniffed the air. After a moment, where a tear almost rolled down Logan's face, he let out a low guttural growl.

"You ok Logan?" Maverick asked.

"CREED!" Logan turned to Sabertooth who was leaning against a wall grinning.

"Can I help you runt?"

Logan roared and dove on top of Creed, initiating the first of a lifetime of battles.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Iceman looked shocked at the story he had just heard, "So he left her to die?"

"Yeah. Not long after that, Logan and I escaped from Weapon X. I went into hiding, and he began working for a super team in Canada."

"Wait…Canadian super team?"

"Yeah…it's a funny story actually—" Maverick began but he was cut off.

"Mav, Ice-cube, over here." Logan said in a loud whisper and waved the two over.

The two quickly jogged through a heavily wooded area, until they came to a clearing.

Iceman looked up at the fortress looking establishment in front of them. "So, um, that's a pretty big building, yeah?"

Logan nodded, "Yup."

"And, correct me if I'm wrong, but between you're enhanced whatevers and the Professor's brain power, you couldn't find this big ass building. You needed Sabertooth to find it for you?"

Maverick frowned, "I'm sure it's cloaked somehow. Creed, and whoever he's working for, made it easy for us to find."

"What makes you think he's working for someone."

Logan answered this question, "Cause he ain't too smart."

Iceman nodded thoughtfully, "Well at least you have an advantage on him."

"How do you figure that?"

Iceman grinned, "Well, he only expected you two. He didn't realize he was gonna have to deal with me."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah kid, Sabertooth is quakin' in his boots."

Iceman said, "HEY! I am quite the ninja of ice!" He iced up and created himself a sword, which he twirled around, but accidentally sliced through a tree, causing it to fall down with a crash.

Wolverine growled, "Kid, are you dumb?"

Maverick nodded, "It looks that way."

The three waited anxiously for a few moments to see if anyone would come after them, but nothing happened. Logan looked at the other two, "Ok let's go in, and keep quiet Drake."

They began to make their way inside of the building. The main hall of the building, was made to look like an old castle, but was completely empty.

Maverick frowned, "It's quiet."

Bobby grinned, "A little TOO quiet."

"Bobby."

"Sorry."

They began to proceed down the hall, Maverick was on point with his gun ready, Logan was in the middle with his claws popped on one hand, and Bobby was bringing up the rear. Logan and Maverick walked underneath an archway, which Bobby was about to pass under, when he was grabbed from behind, and a hand covered his mouth.

"Mmf." Bobby yelled and began to ice up. A woman whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, insulated costume."

"Mmmvrrrrnnnn." Bobby tried to get Logan's attention, who turned around when he picked up another scent. He began to run towards Bobby, but a metallic door dropped down through the archway. Logan rolled his eyes and popped his claws and slashed at the door.

"OW! Damn it" Logan yelled as his claws bounced off the door.

Maverick walked up to the door and felt where Logan slashed. There wasn't a scratch, "Adamantium door. Nice touch. Definitely Weapon X."

Logan held his wrist, "What was your first clue."

Maverick looked back at the door, "So what's your call? Go after him or keep moving. He's your student."

Wolverine thought for a moment, "Let's keep going."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby had been just thrown into a cell. A glass pane covered over the cell.

Bobby grinned at his captor, "Are you stupid?" he iced up and fired a beam at the glass. It had no effect."

"Unbreakable, temperature resistant glass. Courtesy of Weapon X"

"Who the hell are you lady. Are you working with Sabertooth? What do you have against Logan and Maverick."

The woman pulled her hood off to reveal a head of long hair. "Recognize me?"

Iceman looked her up and down, "Nice legs. Are you Ms December on the Playboy calendar?"

"No. I'm an old ally of your friend Wolverine. I am Silver Fox."

"Wait. A) I thought you were dead. B) I thought you were hot for Logan."

"More like left to die child. You do not understand what kind of man Wolverine was and still is. He was more vicious before the adamantium bonding process than after. But, don't trust me, I'll just let you watch a video to keep you from being bored. Goodbye."

Silver Fox walked away, and the screen opposite of Iceman's cell flickered on.

FILE NAME: LOGAN/WOLVERINE

A montage of pictures began to play. The first was Logan holding a microchip, while stepping on an old man's face. The next showed his Weapon X training where he dispatched large groups of men who attacked him, and showed no mercy after they fell. Bobby watched horrified as he saw a side of the man he looked up to, that he never knew existed.

* * *

Logan and Maverick had just made their way down the last section of the hallway. Wolverine held his hand out to stop Maverick and sniffed.

"Sabertooth."

Just as he announced it Sabertooth jumped down from one of the rafters. He roundhouse kicked Wolverine into a wall and snarled.

"Nice ta see ya again so soon runt."

He was about to jump on Logan when Maverick shot him in the back causing him to fly into the wall opposite of Wolverine. As Logan got up and shook himself off he said,

"I had him."

"You were on the ground."

"I still had him."

"Sure."

"It's nice to see that at least a couple members of Team X don't wish to kill each other." The two spun around to see Silver Fox right behind them.

Logan looked shocked. "Fox, is that you?"

He walked towards her and she opened her arms to him.

"Logan…" Maverick said cautiously.

Wolverine embraced Silver Fox, but then his eyes bulged as she stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him in to Maverick.

She grinned and said, "You should've listen to him."

Maverick pushed Wolverine off of him, "Why are you doing this?"

Silver Fox's cocky grinned faltered for a moment, "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE," she screamed.

Maverick shouted back and pointed at Sabertooth, "It was HIS fault."

Silver Fox smiled and nodded, "Yes, he was responsible as well, and trust me, he is paying the price." She pulled out a remote, and pressed a button. Sabertooth screamed as an electric shot hit him, from a device strapped around his ankle. He slowly rose to his feet after it was done.

Wolverine barked at him, "You aren't here by choice?"

"Buncha rocket scientists aren't ya?"

Silver Fox said, "Yes, Creed is only here to serve a larger purpose. After your tussle with him at your home, I captured him, attached this device to him, and put him back with the Brotherhood. I then forced him to leave the notes for the two of you."

Wolverine asked her, "But why Fox? If ya thought we betrayed ya, then why didn't you just off us?"

"Because, as of now, the two of you, along with your frosty friend, are working for Weapon X." Logan looked behind him and snarled,

"YOU!"

A bald man with glasses walked down the steps. He had a ghoulish face and a cocky grin, the same features that haunted Logan's nightmares. The same face that stood over him, prodding him like a lab animal, while the adamantium bonding process took place.

"Yes, it is I, Doctor Cornelius, your old employer."

Logan turned to Fox, "You're working for this filth?!"

Fox nodded and walked over to him, "And so much more as well." She kissed him deeply.

Maverick nodded, "Yeah so that's just pretty gross."

Wolverine popped his claws and said, "Maverick."

"Ready."

"Take em."

The two rushed Cornelius, but Silver Fox whipped out a dart gun, and shot the two. They immediately froze in place.

Cornelius smiled, "Paralysis darts. Powerful enough to survive your healing factor, and sharp enough to penetrate your armor. Adamantium tipped wouldn't you know? Silver Fox, leave me with my old friends."

* * *

Silver Fox walked out of the room and over to where Iceman was being held. He was starring at the video with a shocked expression.

"You ok?"

Iceman snarled, "Yeah, I'm fine, just peachy. You grab me, lock me up, and show me videos of someone I looked up to that make him look like a piece of trash. This is a wonderful day!"

Silver Fox smiled and pressed the release button on his cell, "It's about to get better."

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you help the others."

"So you aren't in bed with these Weapon X losers?"

Silver Fox made a disgusted face. "Unfortunately to gain their trust, the literal meaning of that phrase is true, but figuratively I am a mole. After SHIELD captured me, they hired me to infiltrate Weapon X. They allowed them to break me out of SHIELD and reinitiate me as an agent. I've been feeding SHIELD information ever since."

"Cool, so are we gonna take these losers out?"

"It is only one loser. I will deal with him, your job is to find a path back to the way that you and Wolverine came."

A few moments later, Silver Fox returned to the others.

"How is the prisoner my dear?"

Silver Fox gave a sick smile, "He is currently enjoying Wolverine's Weapon X demo reel."

Wolverine growled but didn't say anything.

"Excellent. Now it is time to mind wipe North, Logan, and Creed. Say goodbye to whatever fond memories that you've had. Silver Fox, the device."

Fox picked up what looked like a helmet off the table. Cornelius took it and walked towards Wolverine. He was about to place it on when Silver Fox kicked him in the jaw.

"For the record you are a terrible kisser." She pulled out two small bottles from her belt. She poured them down Wolverine and Maverick's throats, and the paralysis wore off instantly. She walked over to Sabertooth and unlatched the device around his ankle. Immediately afterwards he jumped up and held her by her throat.

She gasped out, "Are you crazy?!"

Sabertooth looked at Logan and North, "Any objections." The two shook their heads and Sabertooth began to squeeze. Just as her eyes started to close, a burst of ice forced Sabertooth off of her.

Iceman appeared at the end of the hall, "Back off. She's with SHIELD."

Wolverine walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "You ok?"

Iceman shrugged it of and said, "Fine."

Maverick said to the others, "Let's go kids. The bad guy is down and we can head out."

Silver Fox shook her head and said, "No, I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Fox?" Logan asked.

"I will be back Logan."

Wolverine nodded and lead Iceman, Maverick, and Sabertooth out of the building.

Silver Fox went over to the keyboard and stroked a few keys. The computer said, "Self-Destruct Initiated". Silver Fox smiled to herself and walked out of the building.

The explosion was clearly visible form the clearing where the others were. Bobby asked, "You think she was in there?"

"No idea."

Logan said to Iceman, "Might as well head back kid."

Maverick looked around, "Shit! Where's Creed?"

Iceman created an ice pillar beneath him and shot up to above the forest and looked around, after he landed he said, "Sweet, no sight of him."

Logan growled, "Figured that would happen. Come on kid, let's go. Needa ride Mav?"

Maverick shook his head, "No, I'm good, good to see you Logan. Nice to meet you kid."

"You too."

Wolverine and Iceman boarded the plane as the X-Jet shot back to New York. On top of a cliff, Silver Fox looked on and smiled.

* * *

Iceman was met with a very warm welcome when he arrived back at the Institute. Kitty and Jean immediately jumped on him, and Kurt clapped him on the back, mostly out of relief that he would not be turned into furniture. Logan walked through the doors of Xavier's office.

"How did it go?"

"I came back knowing just as much as I knew going. The only satisfaction is that that sick bastard who did this to me is dead, and Silver Fox is alive."

"Did Robert enjoy the trip?"

Wolverine sighed, "Nope. He was exposed to some things in my past that I'm not proud of. He didn't talk the whole way home."

"Give it time Logan, he'll get over it."

"Sure Charles." He looked through the Professors window, where all of the kids were watching TV. Bobby was in the middle of the couch with Kitty on his lap. Bobby saw Wolverine looking and immediately averted his eyes.

Logan sighed, "Sure."


	8. Team Up

Team Up

"Dude, zhis trip is going to be so awesome!" Kurt was sitting on the bed in the room that he now shared with Bobby, since Hank had been moved to the faculty wing of the Institute. Kurt was spinning his drumsticks around his thick fingers, and occasionally banging on his drum pad.

Bobby replied while gently strumming his guitar, "I don't know man. The last trip I took didn't really work out well."

"You still haven't talked to Logan?"

"Nope."

Kurt sighed, "Yeah vell, this one vill be better. Me, you, Kitty, and Jean in the Sviss Alps vith Storm. How much better can you get?"

Ororo knocked on the door and leaned inside of the room, "Are you boys ready to go? Kitty and Jean are both already downstairs."

The boys got up and grabbed their suitcases and brought them downstairs where Angel and Cyclops were talking to the Professor.

Warren asked, "So why can't we go Professor?"

"Because, the group that will be going is missing two days of school. You and Scott both have tests within the next two days which you can't afford to miss. Logan and Hank are taking you two camping next week."

Scott pumped his fist but Warren groaned, "Camping? I'm rich, I don't camp."

Logan strolled in the room, "Well ya better get that outta your head Wings, cause I'm gotta beat on you two out there next week."

Jean smiled at the boys, "Don't worry boys, I'm sure you'll come back ok."

Cyclops walked over to Jean and kissed her on the cheek, "Aren't you nice?"

"I like to think so."

Kurt and Bobby walked into the room and asked, "Who's ready to par-taaaay?"

Warren folded his arms and frowned, "Way to rub it in furball."

Bobby walked over to Kitty and kissed her, "Morning sweetie. Are you ready for four days of play time?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kitty grinned at him, "Well I bought an outfit a few days ago that's gonna like give you—" She was cut off by the glare from Wolverine and the shocked expression from the Professor and Storm.

"A nice big smile?" She finished.

Logan nodded, "I thought that was what you were gonna say."

Warren asked, "Why are you bringing your guitar Bobby? It's not like you're good…what are you gonna do with it?"

Bobby grinned, "You never know."

* * *

"Velcome velcome velcome to zee first American teen nightclub in Svitzerland." The heavily accented MC of the club that Bobby, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty walked in to announced.

"Due to ze fact zat zis is our first night open, ve vill be having an open mic night. Anyvaan who believes that zey have talent, step right up." The man announced.

Bobby and Kurt looked at each other, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Kurt nodded, "99 Red Balloons?"

"Plus they speak German so you can sing your verse."

"Ja ja, let's go man."

Jean tapped Bobby on the shoulder, "What are you doing."

Bobby kissed Kitty quickly and then looked back at Jean and grinned, "Who me?"

Kurt tapped the MC on the shoulder, "Me and my friend vould like to perform."

"Excellent mein freund."

Bobby picked up his guitar and Kurt sat down by the drums. Kurt grinned and hit his drum sticks together. "One, two three four." Bobby sang:

You and I in a little toy shop  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one they were gone  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, something's out there  
Floating in the summer sky  
Ninety-nine red balloons go by  
Ninety-nine red balloons  
Floating in the summer sky  
Panic bells, it's red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else  
The war machine springs to life  
Opens up one eager eye  
Focusing it on the sky  
As ninety-nine red balloons go by

Ninety-nine decisions treat  
Ninety-nine ministers meet  
To worry, worry, super scurry  
Call out the troops now in a hurry  
This is what we've waited for  
This is it, boys, this is war  
The President is on the line  
As ninety-nine red balloons go by"

Kurt picked up,

"Neunundneunzig Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute  
Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer hätte das gedacht?  
Daß es einmal so weit kommt  
Wegen neunundneunzig Luftballons  
Neunundneunzig Luftballons

Ninety-nine dreams I have had  
And every one a red balloon  
It's all over, and I'm standing pretty  
In the dust that was a city  
I could find a souvenir  
Just to prove the world was here  
Here it is, a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go"

The crowed erupted as Bobby and Kurt stood up to bow. Kitty whispered to Jean, "I had no idea that Bobby could sing."

"Yeah he's not bad. It's the fact that they both can play instruments that surprises me."

Bobby grinned and walked over and said, "Well I have to be doing something when I'm not doin' my homework."

Kitty kissed him and said, "That was amazing."

Kurt put an arm around Jean and Kitty and said, "Vell day one vas pretty sweet…I vonder what day two vill bring."

Suddenly, there was a giant crash at the back end of the club, and two dirt colored monsters bursted in.

"I don't think day one is quite over yet fuzzy." Bobby said.

Jean grabbed both boys as they began to move towards the monsters, "No powers."

Kurt laughed, "Look at zhese things...I chew more difficult things for breakfast."

Bobby walked up to one and said, "Hi, you're ugly."

The monster growled and ran towards Iceman, but was met with a spinning roundhouse kick that sent it flying. After it landed Bobby scrambled up to the stage and plugged in his guitar. He cranked the amp up to full volume and waited for the monster to attack. When it was right in front of the amp, Bobby strummed the guitar and yelled, "Feel the power of the music!"

Jean covered her eyes, "Wow that was corny."

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at her, "I got it didn't I?"

The other monster was busy attacking Kurt by the drums. After the monster lunged at him, Kurt smashed a symbol on it's head. After the monster went down, Kurt put the symbol on it's face and shouted, "Drum roll pleeeeeeeeeeease." He the proceeded to bang on the symbol causing the monster to convulse and then go still.

Bobby looked out the door to see if anyone else was still around. "Looks like everyone cleared out folks...how sweet are we?"

Kitty grinned at him, "Sweet at making the corniest jokes ever...I half expected you to start singing "Don't Stop Believing" while you guys were fighting."

Bobby smiled back, "I was gonna but I decided not to. I am SO pumped for tomorrow though."

* * *

Bobby groaned and rolled over in his bed as his alarm clock rang. "Ugh I thought we were on vacation. Why am I up at, damn it's early, eleven o'clock."

Kurt walked in to the room and shook Bobby, "Man ve're scheduled to go snowboarding in like two hours!"

'Sweet let me go get ready."

Bobby walked into the main room of the suite that they were staying in and there he found Kitty.

"Morning sweetie."

Kitty looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Hey you. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For a full day of you and incredible me." She said and grinned.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I kinda promised Kurt that I would—"

Kitty frowned, "Bobby Drake are you telling me that whatever boy things that you two are doing can't wait until tomorrow?"

Bobby sighed and said, "Of course it can Kitty. Me and you, all day today."

Kitty smiled, got up, and kissed Bobby on the cheek, "Great. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes and then we'll go see what we can do."

"Great!" Bobby said as enthusiastically as he possibly could. As Kitty walked out, Jean walked in.

"Morning little brother."

"Morning Jeanie. Can you believe this? No sooner do I wake up that Kitty and Kurt—"

Jean interrupted him, "Wait, so what are we doing today?"

Bobby stopped, "We? As in just the two of us?"

Jean frowned, "Umm yeah. We haven't done anything together in a really long time Bobby. I want to hang out with you just the two of us like old times. I'm sure Kitty and Kurt can entertain themselves for a few hours. Can't they?"

Bobby sighed, "Yeah, I bet they can. Of course Jeannie, you and me."

"Great, let me go get dressed."

"Sure."

As soon as she walked out of the room, Bobby groaned and said, "Why?!"

"Rough morning Robert?" Ororo asked as she walked into the main room.

"Um yeah? Kitty, Kurt, and Jean all want me to do things with them today, and I don't know who to say no to. Kitty is my girlfriend, but Kurt and Jean are my best friends. How do I say no to any of them?"

Ororo put her hand on Bobby's shoulder, "What would you like to do?"

Bobby sighed, "I just wanted to go snowboard today. All by myself, just relax, you know?"

Ororo smiled, "Then go, I will cover for you."

Bobby grinned, "Really?"

"Of course."

'Thanks Ororo!"

Bobby ran out of the room just before Kurt, Kitty, and Jean walked back in.

Kitty looked around, "Um…where did Bobby go?"

Kurt nodded, "Ja, ve vere supposed to go snowboarding."

Jean shook her head, "Actually Bobby and I were going to hang out today."

Kitty looked at them both, "No, Bobby and I were like going to go shopping."

Ororo said, "No. Bobby is very tired and still a little shaken up from the trip that he took with Logan. I think that we should leave him be today. I spoke with him and he told me that he will "hang out" with all of you tomorrow."

"I never realized that he was still messed up from Canada." Jean said.

"Ja, ve vere talking about it before we left. Something happened up zhere zat caused him to not speak vith Logan anymore." Kurt said.

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should give him a break today."

Ororo smiled, "Good. Now let's all go down for breakfast."

* * *

The four made their way down to the main floor of the hotel, where there was a huge crowd of people.

Kitty exclaimed, "This is like a total zoo!"

"Ja." Kurt said. He walked up to a girl nearby and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me miss? Vhat is the big commotion over here."

The girl had an autograph book and was jumping up and down with excitement, "Eet ees zhose American 'eroes. Ze Fantastic Four."

Kurt's eyes bulged, "Seriously?!" He began to pull the others threw the crowd but Kitty stopped him.

"I'll handle this." She grabbed Kurt, Jean, and Ororo and began to phase threw the crowd. They eventually made their way to the front, where the paparazzi where taking pictures of a blonde girl, a brown haired man, and another guy made out of orange rock.

A reporter asked the group of people, "Mr. Richards, what are your thoughts on the Mole Man's creatures attacking last night?"

The man that had been addressed sighed, "This was initially not our intent for coming here, but we will deal with it."

The orange man put his hands up over his face, "Aw cripes! Didn't we come here for a vacation Stretch?"

The other man nodded, "Yes Ben, but unfortunately, these people caught a glimpse of Sue shopping, and followed us back here."

Ben groaned, "Suzie ain't you supposed to be the INVISIBLE Woman? Outta all o' us how da ya get caught?"

Sue rolled her eyes, "Sorry Ben. I knew how much you liked the paparazzi, so I brought them here for you." She looked around. "Has anyone seen Johnny?"

Reed looked around, "No…I actually haven't seen him in a while."

Ben groaned again, "Beautiful."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby had just been brought to the very top of one of the mountains. He surveyed the mountain before him, and saw that aside from one lone snowboarder a few hundred yards in front of him, he was all alone. He snapped on his board and began to head down the mountain. As he picked up speed he yelled,

"YES! This is AWESOME." He looked at the man ahead of him, and saw that a trail of smoke was coming off the man.

"Whoa, he's goin' pretty damn fast." He looked again and saw a burst of flame shoot off the back of the man's snowboard.

"Holy shit, is that Pyro?" Bobby picked up speed and got a little closer to the man. He noticed that his bored was painted with flame emblems, and the fire was definitely coming off of him. Bobby grinned and shot a burst of ice at the man. The ice grazed the side of the man's arm, causing him to look over his shoulder. The man spun around and shot a fireball at Bobby, which he dodged.

"You missed me loser!" Bobby yelled. Bobby created an ice-slide and jumped on top of it. Iceman sped closer to the man and once he was close enough he jumped into the air. When he was right over the man he fired a pile of snow at him, causing him to crash into a tree. Iceman landed and pulled his board off. He walked over to the man and pinned his shoulders down. He ripped the other guy's mask off and looked down at the man's face. The man, was a kid who was no older than Bobby with spiky blonde hair. Bobby looked at him for a moment and gasped.

"You aren't Pyro."

"The hell is a Pyro?' The kid asked.

"Wait, wait. Dude you're Johnny Storm!"

Johnny nodded, "Thanks for tellin' me who I am."

"Dude, dude, I'm a big fan, HUGE."

"Then why did you just smack me into a tree?"

"Well, you have similar powers to this kid who attacked me and my friends, and I thought you were him."

Johnny looked at him curiously, "You have powers."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Nah man, the pile of snow that came out of my hands was because I have a cloud in my pocket that chose to make snow the second I was over you."

Johnny rolled his eyes back, "That was a lame attempt at a comeback."

Bobby held up his hands in self defense, "Fine, fine, but dude what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off saving the world or whatever."

Johnny sighed, "Yeah man, but we were supposed to be here for a break. I saw the paparazzi coming at us in the lobby of the hotel and some were talking about the Mole Man. I didn't want to have to do any super-heroing on my week off so I peaced."

Bobby snorted, "Mole Man?"

Johnny laughed, "I know right? He even has these little dirt dudes that are completely retarded.."

Bobby cut him off, "Wait guys made out of dirt?"

"Yeah."

"Me and my friend beat on a couple at the night club last night."

"That was you? Good work."

"Thanks man."

"Wait. So if you're up here with your friends why are you doin' the lone wolf thing?" Johnny asked.

Bobby sighed, "Yeah well, I'm up here with my girlfriend, my guy best friend, and my girl best friend, they all want me to chill with them today."

Johnny nodded, "Well at least you have friends man. My best friend is my sister."

"Dude your sister is hot!"

Johnny glared at him and Bobby laughed, "Sorry, sorry." He held out his hand to help Johnny up. "Well you just made yourself a new friend, my name is Bobby Drake." He iced himself up, "But you can call me Iceman."

Johnny laughed, "That's pretty cool frosty."

Bobby grinned back, "You bet flamer."

Johnny smiled, "Oh an insult friend? Even better."

Bobby created the beginnings of an ice-slide and laughed, "Need a ride?"

Johnny cocked an eyebrow, flamed up, and rose into the air, "Nah man, but how bout a race?"

Bobby grinned, "I don't lose races."

"Me neither."

"You're on."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Ororo were sitting in their room.

"I still don't understand vhy we couldn't stay to get zheir autographs!" Kurt said.

"Because I want to stay here and wait for Bobby to come back!" Kitty said back.

Ororo interrupted, "Children please. Kitty, Bobby will be back soon, and Kurt I'm sure there will be ample to time to see the Fantastic Four."

Jean asked Ororo, "By the way, did Bobby say when he would be getting back."

Ororo shook her head, "No."

Suddenly Bobby and Johnny flew into the room, through the open door to the balcony and landed on top of each other. Bobby immediately jumped up.

"Dude! I totally owned you!"

Johnny punched Bobby in the arm, "Yeah and I bet you wouldn't know how the temp got so low that I could barely stay lit?"

"Who me?"

Kitty walked up to Bobby and grabbed him. "Bobby Drake, what are you thinking ditching your girlfriend for the day?"

Johnny nodded at her, "You're right, she is crazy."

Kitty looked back at Bobby, "WHAT?!"

Bobby stuttered out, "Wha- I never-. He's just tryin' to get me in trouble!"

Kitty glared back at Johnny who held up his hands in self defense as he slid up to Jean. Right when he opened his mouth she said, "Taken."

Johnny sighed and moved on to Ororo. He was about to speak again when she said, "Too old."

He finally turned to Kurt and said, "Aaaaaaand you're a dude."

Kurt grinned and laughed. "Last time I checked, ja. And you're Johnny Storm dude."

Johnny said, "That's what they tell me."

"The rest of your crew was looking for you before." Jean said.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Well I'm on vacation right now. First vacation in a long time that I've talked to someone other then the others. I guess I have the ice cube to thank for that."

Ororo glared at Bobby, "You told him that you are a mutant?"

Bobby shrugged, "Isn't it super hero rules that you don't squeal on other super heroes."

Johnny put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "You bet. Listen, you have no reason to be worried. I won't tell anyone...you guys are better off that way anyway."

Jean asked, "Why do you say that?"

Johnny sighed, "Being a superhero 24/7 isn't always the best thing."

"But dude, you get to be a celebrity, go to cool parties, date hot girls..."Bobby started, but was interrupted by a glare from Kitty, "Which I get to do also so that isn't as big of a deal."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, but I don't always get to turn it off like you guys do. You have your superhero thing, and you're school thing. I haven't been to a school in two years." Johnny's watch began to beep and he pressed a button. A hologram of Mr. Fantastic appeared. Johnny groaned, "Human Torch here."

Reed looked angry. "Johnny, where the hell have you been? We tracked the Mole Man to his subterranean base of operation and could really use your solar powers."

Bobby groaned, "Another Hank..."

Kitty laughed, "Shh."

Reed continued, "I need you to follow our signal down here. Sue is holding his creatures off with a force bubble, but she's weakening."

Johnny nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

Reed's image faded and Johnny turned to the X-men, "Well, I've got to go."

Bobby stepped in front of him, "I'm coming."

Kurt nodded, "Me too."

Johnny shook his head, "No you aren't."

Jean stopped him, "Yes we are. You said you don't have friends. Now you do. We're coming to help." Kitty and Ororo nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way." Bobby said.

* * *

Under ground, the Invisible Woman had a force bubble put up around Mr. Fantastic and the Thing.

Sue was holding her head and her voice was strained when she asked Reed, "Sweetie? Any word on Johnny?"

"He's on his way."

Sue's legs were beginning to wobble as the mole creatures rammed the bubble. "I...can't...hold...it...anymore." She collapsed in a heap and the forcefield went down. The mole creature prepared to dive on top of Ben and Reed, but right before they were able to another bubble went up around them.

Reed turned to see Johnny and the X-men coming towards them. Ben glared at the Human Torch, "Bout time match-stick. Who are these clowns?" There was a BAMF and Nightcrawler appeared next to him.

"Vee are zhe X-men."

"Cripes that's creepy."

"Says zhe man vith no ears."

"Why I oughtta..."

There was a gust of wind and Storm blew a few of the mole men up against the wall and them with a bolt of lightning. "Can we focus please."

Reed put Sue in Nightcrawler's arms. "Can you get her to safety?"

"Ja." He teleported away.

Kitty was busy phasing Bobby and Johnny so that they could take out the rest of the mole men while staying untouchable themselves. Reed used his elastic fists to punch some from long distance, while Jean easily dispatched the rest by slamming them into a wall with her telekinetic powers.

After everyone was finished, the group met up again topside. Bobby grinned, "Some party, huh?"

Ben nodded, "It was good ta have a little extra fire power. You kids got spunk."

Jean asked, "But what now?"

Reed held his hand out to Storm, "Well the first question is, we fought the mole monsters but where did the mole MAN go? But the Fantastic Four will deal with that. However, we just gained ourselves a new ally. Hopefully you can say the same."

Storm smiled warmly and shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. Richards, and yes, we can."

Sue, who had been teleported back by Nightcrawler, walked up to Johnny, "Is everything alright?"

Johnny looked at the ground. "I want to take a break Sue."

"What?"

Johnny looked up. "This superhero thing is cool, and I love it more than anything. But I need a week or two to not be in the spotlight."

Kurt leaned in to Bobby, "Is he asking vhat I think he is?"

Johnny turned to Reed, "I want to go with the X-men for a little while. A week, two tops."

Reed nodded, "I don't see why not. Ororo?"

Ororo smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Bobby pumped his fist, "Looks like the dynamic duo just became a trio." He put an arm around Kurt and Johnny.

Kitty laughed and Jean groaned, "This is going to be a fun couple of weeks."

Reed laughed, "Yeah, let us know how that works out."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a high security prison, a guard stepped out of an elevator. He walked down into a room with a giant stasis tube, filled with green liquid and a giant man. He flipped a switch causing the tube to drain. Before it was fulling empty, she took a brown helmet out and set it on a desk, and placed with it a picture. He walked out of the room, eyes glowing yellow in the darkness.

The giant man's eyes flew open and darted around. He drew back a fist and slammed it into the glass tube he was held in, shattering it like it was nothing. He walked over to the desk, picked up his helmet and strapped it to his giant brown armor. He grunted and looked at the picture. It showed a mansion with a group of people sitting on the front steps. One was a bald man in a wheelchair. He flipped it over, and there was an address. He smiled and laughed, "Now you'll get yours Xavier."

* * *

Sorry this one is a little choppy, this one was giving me major writers block and I needed to get through it. I have some solid ideas for the final four chapters of the "season" so hopefully I can crank one out a week. 


	9. A note from the author

1Ok, so I realize that I suck, but forgive me. I had episodes 9 and 10 both completed by on my laptop, which my little brother stepped on by accident. Now, I can post the conclusion to season 1 with a rundown of what happens in episodes 9 and 10 or we can wait 6 weeks for the fixing of my computer...I will wait a day and then check back in and see what you guys want me to do. If you say you want me to put up the final, it will be up by this time tomorrow and the first chapter of season 2 will probably be up by Friday.


	10. Showdown

Ok, so these were the main points of my last 2 chapters which are currently in a laptop which will be owned by Best Buy for the next 6 weeks:

Episode 9 was the Juggernaut, It was basically a fight with Cain, which ended in an ass-kicking, until the remaining Fantastic Four members came to save the day. Johnny goes back with them.

Episode 10: Colossus comes to America to make money but can't get a job so he resorts to petty crime, which he feels very bad about. Some of the X-men come, and are battled to a stalemate, they all leave but Xavier who makes Colossus a spy on Magneto. Other points were Wolverine and Iceman reconciling, and Jean's family visits the Mansion, with Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, and Jean to entertain them, which Kitty isn't happy about because Bobby had a childhood crush on Jean's sister Sarah.

Now, on to:

The Selection

Asteroid M:

A hovering rock floats above the polar ice-caps. This is no ordinary rock. From the outside gaping holes covered in vents can be seen leaking hot air, and occasionally garbage comes out of a small cute at the bottom. A tall man in purple and red body armor looks over the side of a ledge of the rock, like a king surveying his kingdom. He is Magneto.

"Father?" A voice says, timidly, but with a forceful edge to it. "The others have arrived, everyone else is waiting for you downstairs."

Magneto didn't turn to meet his son's eyes. "I'll be with you momentarily Pietro. Tell them I will soon be there."

Pietro nodded, "Of course father." He sped down the stairs and sat down in a room filled with his fellow Brotherhood members, Avalanche, Pyro, Blob, Sabertooth, Toad, and his sister, the Scarlet Witch.

Back upstairs Magneto called out, "Colossus?"

A tall Russian man with black hair and a red and gold body suit stepped out. "I am ready sir."

Magneto turned to meet the Russian's gaze, "Why are you like that?" he said evenly, trying to contain his disgust.

"Like what sir?"

Magneto looked him up and down, "In that form. You know it sickens me to see you not using your power."

"Yes sir." Colossus concentrated and turned into steel.

"Shall we proceed to the others Colossus?"

"Of course."

As he followed Magneto out, Peter looked at the older man's cape in disgust.

Magneto looked at his assembled followers.

"The time has come friends."

"For what?" Pyro interrupted loudly.

Magneto looked at him tolerantly, Mystique's group seemed to be more trouble then they were worth. Actually, Avalanche was a fairly good soldier, as was Blob if you used one syllable words. Maybe it was just this jackass Pyro.

"I am getting there Pyro, be silent. While I do believe that mutants are and will eventually be recognized as the dominant species, we must weed out the weak, and make it so that only the strong survive."

"How?" Pyro interrupted again.

Avalanche glared at him, "Will you shut up? Please, sir, you were saying?"

Magneto glared at Pyro once more before smiling at Avalanche, "Thank you. The X-men have defeated all of us. The only time when members of our forces were able to defeat them was when they were outnumbered, surprised, and we counted young Summers among our ranks." The members of his original team shifted in their seats, they were still relatively annoyed with Havok, who abandoned them after their confrontation with the X-men.

Pyro announced loudly to the others, "Well Oi dunno abou the rest'a ya, but Oi'm roight glad Oi didn't meet tha' filthy tossa.." This time he was silenced by Colossus's giant metal arm, which shot out to grab him around the throat.

Colossus raised Pyro to eye level, "Be. Silent." He threw Pyro back onto the couch.

Magneto nodded to Colossus, "Now, what I have in mind will be a test for all of you. I have no doubt, while some of you will be able to defeat the X-men, with their training, some will best you. If you are defeated, you will not complain and allow those who win to take their place among the elite. You will each be required to engage an X-man in one on one combat. The winner will join me here, the loser will remain. Pyro, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Toad, Sabertooth, Blob, Avalanche. Do you accept this challenge."

The group all nodded but Avalanche raised his hand. Magneto nodded kindly toward him. Pietro took notice of his father's smile and grimaced. "Yes Avalanche?"

"What about Colossus sir?"

"As you can tell, not all of our numbers match up equivalently with those of the X-men. Therefore certain people will be allowed entrance to our mutant paradise without test. Colossus is physically the strongest of us all..." the Blob snorted derisively but Magneto continued, "so he will not be tested. Likewise, Xavier, the Beast, and Storm, will all be taken, and none of them tested. Xavier is the world's most powerful telepath, while Beast possesses one of the most brilliant minds we have ever seen, and Storm's power is too great not to have here."

"But, sir, I know you've mentioned before that Drake and Grey's powers can potentially be limitless? Why not bring them and have McCoy and Munroe tested."

"I have my reasons Avalanche. I will say, my boy, that while I have great respect for you, your questioning is wearing me thin. Unless there is any other part of my plan, a plan which I have worked hard on for a very long period of time, a plan drawn up by a man much smarter than yourself, which you see flaw in as well, this meeting is over."

Pietro caught Avalanches eye and gave him a satisfied smirk before beginning conversation with Toad and Wanda. Avalanche sighed, he knew he was on the fast track to becoming the new leader of the Brotherhood, but Pietro wanted his daddy's approval, and Avalanche felt bad that he was taking it away. Not really...but a little.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier's office was filled with as much, if not more, tension then Asteroid M. Warren Worthington was leaning over his desk, face contorted with fury, while Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, and Jean were standing behind him looking shocked and fearful. 

"I just don't get how you all can't see it!" Warren yelled.

"Young man," the Professor said, "you will lower your voice in my office. Now, where is this coming from son."

Warren sighed and said as evenly as he could, "Look. I'm not comfortable with Wolverine here, okay? The guy is dangerous! And this isn't coming from nowhere man. What was he doing when we first met him? Throwing guys around a bar. We bring him home, and IMMEDIATELY the Saber-toothed-psycho is knocking on our doorstep. Plus, look what happened up in Canada with Bobby!" Warren looked helplessly at Iceman, "Come on dude, give me something here."

Bobby nervously ran his hand through his hair and tightened his grip on Kitty's shoulder, which his other arm was draped across. "Look, none of you were up at Weapon X with me. I saw some scary shit. Logan did some bad stuff."

"See?!"

"But...after seeing everything that they did to him, it surprises me that he isn't even more messed up."

Warren looked shocked and outraged, "How can you SAY that. This man is DANGEROUS."

Bobby now stood up, "Look man! That 'dangerous' guy has saved your feathered ass as well as mine and everyone else in this room's. Maybe you should try being a little more grateful instead of trying to get him kicked out for being a dick to you in the Danger Room."

"Bobby...", Kitty said quietly, fearing that her boyfriend may have crossed a line, which judging by Warren's face, he did.

"Well then if I'm dead weight, and my ass needs constant saving, then maybe I should save all of you crap heads the trouble and leave." Warren walked pompously over to Xavier's window and threw it open. He spared the crowd watching him one last look and flew out the window.

Bobby watched Warren fly away and gaped at his form heading towards the sun. Scott finally got up and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Well that could have gone better."

Bobby shrugged off Scott's hand, "Not funny. I didn't want him to leave...just to...you know...talk a little less."

Jean got up and stood at Bobby's other side, "Imagine that. YOU telling someone else to shut up. Ironic isn't it?"

Bobby went to make a rude gesture with his hand but a glare from the Professor stopped him. "Mr. Worthington will be back soon enough. I am sure that all of us can continue to function normally without him. And with that, I return you to your regularly scheduled program."

Nightcrawler laughed, "Was zhat a joke Herr Professor?"

The Professor smiled wearily, "Well I have been living with you and Bobby for a while, Kurt, it was bound to happen at some point."

Kitty smiled playfully at Cyclops and said, "Too bad it hasn't worked on you yet."

Jean put her arms around Scott from behind and looked over his shoulder, "That's not really fair Kitty. Scott can be VERY fun when he wants to be." She bit his earlobe gently causing him to shudder.

Bobby immediately turned around and raised his hand, "Excuse me. Over protective brother figure who is willing to punch Scotty in the nose should he feel it necessary standing by."

Scott grinned at Bobby, "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses."

Bobby gave a look of mock outrage, "You speak to me as if you thought I had moral standards. Scott Veronica Summers I am SHOCKED!"

Kurt laughed, "Veronica?"

Bobby nodded, trying to keep a straight face, "Fit's him doesn't it?"

"Ja."

Bobby looked at Scott who had suddenly frowned and grabbed Kitty and Kurt. "Teleporter to maximum Mr. Wagner."

Kurt saluted, "Aye cap'n." They teleported away.

Jean still hadn't detached herself from Scott, "Don't let him grind your nerves Scott."

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "How have you put up with him for, what, fourteen years?"

Jean looked thoughtful, "Well for the first year and a half he couldn't talk so it was really only twelve and a half."

Scott groaned, "And he rubbed his wit off on you during those twelve and a half."

Jean smiled, "The key to Bobby is that you have to know when he's joking, and when he's bull shitting. Once you know, you can laugh when he's joking, and ignore him when he's b. s.ing you."

Scott rolled his eyes, "That is the secret formula for dealing with Bobby? That is not helpful at all."

Jean laughed, "Well what got me through it was that I know that Bobby would do almost anything for me, and I would do the same for him. He has moved from disliking you to liking you enough to make fun of you every five seconds. Once you get to the point I'm at with him, you two will be tight."

"But why did he get to that point with everyone else and not me? Beast, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, even Warren who he hated more than me to start."

Jean sighed, "He's protective of me love. He only hated Warren until you and I started dating. He never HATED you. He likes you. Just not as much as everyone else."

"But why not?!"

Jean looked at him sternly, "Why does this have you so worked up." She looked around nervously, "Your middle name isn't really Veronica is it?"

Scott sputtered incoherently but Jean silenced him with a kiss, "Now I know why. You're such an easy target...even I can hardly resist." She grabbed his hand and the two decided to stroll outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt were watching Family Guy in the rec room. Kitty had snuggled up to Bobby, something Kurt always sniggered at, when Stewie and Brian came on camera singing, "I wanna have intercourse with you...relations...intercourse with you-oo-oo-oo." Bobby turned to Kitty and wagged his eyebrows. 

She cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "Kurt, channel." Kurt groaned and flipped up to the next channel. There was a couple ball room dancing on it. Kitty pointed at the TV, "See?! Why can't we do that? You and I have only gone to two parties together. One was Duncan's when he got you drunk, and the other was when we got attacked by the mole people." She stamped her foot, "I want to go dancing."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully, "Ok." He stood up and offered her his arms. Kitty grinned and put her arms around his neck. He turned so Kitty's back was to Kurt and mouthed, "Watch this."

They danced for a few minutes, and Bobby began to draw Kitty in closer. He suddenly grabbed her chin and pulled it up, leaned in, and then stopped. Kitty, whose eyes began to close when she saw Bobby lean in, opened one eye and began to open and close her mouth as if willing his closer. Bobby put on a look of confusion and pulled her back into him. He began massaging her back until a low moan escaped her. He grinned at Kurt and slid his hand down her back, below her skirt, and it rested on the back of her thigh. He began to move his hand higher...and higher...

"Bobby!" Kitty said sharply.

Iceman quickly let go and said, "What?"

She frowned at him and then smiled, "There are other people here."

Bobby, without missing a beat, turned to Kurt and said, "Leave."

"No!" Kurt said indignantly.

Bobby shrugged, "Fine." He turned and picked up Kitty and began running to the stairs.

After they left Kurt rolled his eyes and called, "If you need me I'll be here, don't vorry." He changed the channel and his eyes widened, "YES! DORA'S ON!"

* * *

Wolverine burst through the Professor's door, and looked around at Xavier, Storm, and Beast. 

"What's this about Wings leaving?"

Beast nodded, "Yes, Warren felt it was time to move on."

Wolverine growled, "I know your smart Hank, but you repeated what I just said. My question is why?"

The Professor looked at the ground, "Well, we aren't exactly sure..."

Wolverine growled again, "Charles."

Storm sighed, "He felt that he was not in a safe environment with certain members of the faculty here."

"Meanin' me?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"This isn't your fault Logan." Xavier said, "We must remember the type of environment young Angel comes from."

"Still don' make it any better. Where is he?"

"He isn't far, I've been tracking him with Cerebro." Xavier replied.

"Let's go catch a bird."

"Logan I will be joining you."

"Alright then Chuck, let's go then."

* * *

Watching from the outside of the Mansion, Pietro saw the X-Jet fly out of the hanger. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Father? Xavier and the animal just left the Mansion. Should we mobilize?" 

Magneto spoke from the other end of the phone. "No. Wait until my orbs are able to capture Storm and Beast, then your group deal with the others."

Quicksilver then spoke in a hushed voice, "Father? My target, Angel, isn't showing up on our scanners. What should I do?"

Magneto laughed, "Pietro, Pietro. You are my first born son. Do you truly believe, despite your poor leadership abilities, I would not welcome you to my sanctuary win or lose? Aid your comrades in battle, but do not finish off their targets. You will join me when the battle is over."

"What about Wanda."

Magneto sighed, "I wish I could have it another way, but Wanda must prove herself as well."

Pietro nodded, and they ended the conversation. Toad whispered next to him, "Hey, Speedy? Weather girl and brain boy are together, alone, upstairs."

"My father will strike soon."

* * *

Storm and Beast were having a discussion in the room in question. Beast was asking, "Do you think that they will be able to persuade Warren to return?" 

Storm sighed, "If just Xavier had gone? Then yes. However, I do not believe that Logan has quite the temperament to assist Charles. If anything he will make Angel spiteful."

Beast nodded, "A solid observation, I find myself agreeing, but I will continue to hope."

Storm placed a hand on Beast's furry shoulder, "In times such as these, Henry, that's all we can do."

At just that moment, two giant metal spheres burst through the window of Xavier's study. Each orb cracked in half and four tentacles emerged from each. Storm immediately took to the air while Henry lowered his shoulder and rammed one orb back out the window it came from. He grinned up at Ororo and dusted himself off. Behind his turned back, the orb flew back in the window.

"Henry!" Ororo shouted and sent a gust of wind at him that caused him to fly out of harms way. When the tentacles reemerged from the orb, they wrapped themselves around Storm. Her eyes glowing with fury, Ororo sent electricity coursing through them, only to have it sent back into her body. She convulsed momentarily, but then went limp.

"ORORO!" Henry bellowed and jumped on the orb that was holding her. He did everything he could to release its hold on her, biting, scratching, kicking, punching, but nothing worked. Just when he made a dent into one of the tentacles, the other orb grabbed him and pulled him inside. The two closed and they shot off to parts unknown to either of the unconscious X-men inside

Just in time to catch a fleeting look at the orbs, Cyclops and Nightcrawler ran into Xavier's office.

Nightcrawler looked around at the office, "Oh shit, oh damn, this is a problem, we're in trouble."

Cyclops grabbed him hard, "Kurt, chill. Go get Bobby and Kitty, I'll find Jean."

* * *

Meanwhile the Brotherhood assembled on the front lawn. Pyro ignited his flamethrower and caused a ball of flame to hover around his head. "Now?" He asked Quicksilver. 

Pietro shook his head, "We're supposed to be in a fair fight. Wait until they come out here."

* * *

Kurt was running through the halls of the Mansion up to Kitty's room. He stopped for a second and asked himself, "Vhat am I doing?" He teleported up into Kitty's room and immediately teleported outside the door and covered his eyes. "They are going to kill me." 

A second later Kitty, wearing a bathrobe, and Bobby in a pair of boxers stepped out of the room. Kurt put on his least awkward smile and said, "So–"

"Don't," Kitty cut across him.

"But,"

"Stop", Bobby said.

Kurt looked up from the ground and said, "But I thought you are a vegetarian Kitty."

Kitty looked confused but Bobby clearly understood the crack, but was interrupted from an obviously angry retort by Scott and Jean, wearing their uniforms, running up the stairs. Jean had the decency to avert her eyes, something that Scott didn't do, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK HERE."

Bobby and Kitty quickly nodded. Kitty ran back into her room, but Bobby ran alongside Jean back into his room where he threw his uniform on over his boxers. Jean was looking at him appraisingly, "You realize that if Logan was here you'd be dead right now."

Bobby gave a weak smile, "It was worth it."

Jean covered her eyes, "I am now ending this conversation. Even that was too much information." After Bobby finished dressing, Jean grabbed his hand and the two burst through the glass of Bobby's window outside. Kurt and Scott soon teleported in and Kitty dove out of a wall of the lower section of the Mansion.

Scott looked at Jean, "What do we have?"

Jean put her hands to her head and concentrated, "Brotherhood. Pietro, Wanda, Pyro, Toad, Blob, and Avalanche."

Bobby looked confused, "What are they doing."

"They're just standing in a line, waiting for us."

Scott nodded, "Then let's go."

The five X-men walked to the front of the grounds. The six brotherhood members stood shoulder to shoulder and the X-men formed a similar line.

Pietro grinned across the way at Cyclops, "Well?"

Cyclops looked at Jean, Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt. They all nodded, "Say it Bobby."

Bobby erupted into an ice form he had never used before, he was larger and more jagged, and bore a striking resemblance to the Thing, who, after Johnny, had become Iceman's favorite member of the Fantastic Four. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME SHITHEADS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier and Logan had landed in an area neither had been familiar with. "You sure that wings is here?" Logan asked. 

Xavier nodded, "I believe so."

Wolverine pushed Charles's wheelchair along the ground as he sniffed the air for a sign of Warren. He stopped suddenly and released his claws, "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Problem."

"Care to elaborate?"

Before Logan could answer, Xavier's wheelchair rocketed back up into the X-Jet. It immediately soared off into the sky, but not before Logan was able to jump onto the back of it. Magneto's figure appeared at the front of the Jet.

"Charles."

"Erik what are you doing?"

"I am creating sanctuary. You are lucky enough not to be among those who have to earn their place. Your power is great enough for us to bring you without testing."

Xavier cut in sharply, "There are others of mine whom you have taken?"

Magneto's image nodded, "The Beast and Storm were brought to my headquarters a few hours ago." The false Magneto's eyes flicked up to Wolverine's claws, which were impaled in the X-Jet's roof. "The animal however, must earn his place." He pointed a hand at the claws, which flew from the top of the X-Jet. Wolverine shot off of the plain and landed in the water underneath. He groaned and swam to shore where he saw a tall blonde figure waiting for him.

* * *

"Why are you losers even trying here?" Bobby asked the Brotherhood as the two groups threw everything they had at the other. "You can't beat us. Never happened never will." At that moment Quicksilver charged Iceman, whose new icy form seemed to be impenetrable by Pyro, who had been given the task of dispatching Bobby. Bobby looked down at Quicksilver's small form and laughed. He raised a massive hand and swatted Pietro away. "Yeah, okay." 

Kitty, was having a slightly more difficult time with the Blob. She was fast enough to avoid his punches, and continue to move backward, but nowhere near strong enough to take him out.

Scott on the other hand, seemed to be dealing with Toad fairly easily. Todd shot his long elastic tongue at Cyclops, who easily grabbed it before it reached his throat. Toad sputtered with rage and yelled, "'Et O a'ee 'um'ers." Scott seemed to thought fully consider it, but decide to flip Toad over by his tongue and shoot a powerful optic blast at his opponent. He called to the others, "One down."

Kurt turned and gave him a thumbs up, "About to be two mein freund." He was teleporting around Avalanche, punching him in the head, and before Avalanched could retaliate, teleporting elsewhere. Avalanche let out a grunt of rage and sent a ton of earth flying at Nightcrawler, who laughed and teleported away from it. "Is zhat all you've got?" Suddenly, a silver and green blur shot at him and rammed him into a wall. A second later, Kurt was buried underneath a mountain of rock.

Avalanche rounded angrily on Quicksilver, "Where's your target?"

Quicksilver snorted derisively, "Please. Magneto told me I was getting taken no matter what. I'm his first born remember?"

Scarlet Witch looked up from her battle with Jean Grey, "WHAT?!" she shouted angrily. This short distraction was all Jean needed to end the stalemate that was formerly occurring by throwing Wanda into a wall.

Jean looked over at Scott, "Two."

"Three." Bobby's voice called as he quickly iced Pyro up.

"Four" yelled Kitty, who had just phased threw the Blob, who had decided to belly flop on her. She paused for a moment and swayed on the spot. She then leaned over and threw up. Bobby ran over to try to pick her up, but she had passed out. Blob got up laughing, and dusted himself off.

The three X-men lined up, preparing to square off against the remaining three Brotherhood members, but Quicksilver held up a hand. "That was a test. You three passed. They failed. You're coming with us."

"Like hell we are." Bobby said angrily.

Quicksilver laughed and pointed to the sky, "See those six orbs coming. They're taking us to my father. Which is where your Professor, McCoy, and Storm are. Beast and Storm couldn't stop themselves from being taken, what makes you three think you can?"

Scott and Jean looked dejectedly at the ground but Iceman still looked ready to fight. Avalanche stepped in, "Don't worry kid, maybe Magneto will spare your stupid girlfriend and the elf. Maybe they can be slaves." He looked over at Kitty's unconscious form. "We don't have a prostitute up there yet." He turned back around to laugh at Iceman, but was met with an icy fist to his face.

Bobby addressed Pietro, "We'll come." He jerked his head at Avalanche, "He looks at me again, I kill all of you."

Pietro shot an amused smile at Avalanche who looked ready to retaliate, "Wouldn't screw with him. Remember what Magneto said about his and Grey's powers." Avalanche resigned to make a rude hand gesture and turned away. When the six orbs landed, two sets of three formed into two large balls. The one apparently for the Brotherhood opened up, the one set for the X-men spouted twelve tentacles menacingly. Bobby held up his hands, "We're coming, we're coming. Scott and Jean stepped cautiously inside, but right before he was about to step in, Bobby turned and made a dash for Kitty. He stretched out and almost grabbed her hand, when he was seized around the waist by a tentacle. He crossed his arms and sighed, "Fine" as the machine unceremoniously threw his body inside of it. The two orbs shot off.

* * *

"So, after I decided to spare your life you crawled right back to Magneto, eh?" Wolverine roared at Sabertooth and took a ferociously swipe at him with his claws. 

Sabertooth responded by barreling straight on into Wolverine, causing him to fly back into a rock, "Damn straight I did. The Brotherhood's benefits package is much better then Weapon X's. Now I get dental." He tried to flying kick Wolverine, who rolled out the way and slashed Sabertooth's leg as it went by.

At the top of a nearby ledge a voice called out, "What the hell is going on down there?"

Wolverine looked up to see Angel's blonde winged form step near the edge of the platform. He elbowed Creed in the face and yelled at him, "WINGS! GET HELP!" Warren looked from Logan to Sabertooth, and nodded. He flew away as fast as he could.

* * *

Back at the X-Mansion, Kurt had dragged the bodies of Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Toad, and Pyro into the infirmary. He had revived Kitty and Wanda, who refused to discuss why they had attacked. Kitty resolved to phase Pyro from his icy prison, and in the time it took to revive him, removed his flame thrower. After he had slightly recovered, she pushed him up against the wall. 

Pyro laughed maniacally, "Foisty, eh Cat?"

Kitty snarled, "Where are the others?"

Pyro grinned, "Oi dunno."

Kurt stood right next to her, "Tell us now, our ve vill hurt you."

"I'll talk," said a voice behind them. Toad sat up and examine a slightly bloody wound on his side.

Kitty tossed him a bandage while Pyro sputtered to Wanda, "Do you 'ear this filthy turncoat? Hex 'im woy don'tcha?"

Toad interrupted him, "We don't owe nothin' to Magneto. He left us here. He's gonna build his mutant empire with all the winners, and leave us to the dogs."

Scarlet Witch looked at Toad, and an impressed smile graced her features for a moment, but then a hardened look returned to her eye. "He's right. Magneto betrayed us. We have to bring him down. The only thing that means a thing to him is his own ass, and darling Pietro I supposed."

Pyro began to breathe heavily, "Sheila, Oi don't think you realize what ya sayin'. Magneto's one 'a the most pow'ful mutants out there. We don't stand a chance."

Kurt looked around the room, "Ve're going to take that chance. Ve are going to liberate the others."

* * *

Up at Asteroid M, Cyclops, Iceman, and Jean had been deposited into various stasis tubes along side of Xavier, Beast and Storm. The X-men acknowledged each others presence while Magneto congratulated Quicksilver, Avalanche, and Blob on their victories. 

"It seems your sister was not so fortunate, my son."

Quicksilver smiled uneasily, "Well you know I got the good genes."

Magneto slowly walked over to the cages of the X-men. Xavier was surveyed him with an oddly amused expression. Beast, Storm, and Jean were, as Magneto believed, having a telepathic discussion about some probably useless matter. Cyclops and Iceman seemed to interest Magneto the most, the both of them were pounding on their restraints, Cyclops silently so, but Iceman was using a mix of words that Magneto had never heard of, but from Iceman's tone he understood then general idea.

Magneto laughed at Bobby struggling, "Ah young Iceman. How you waste your time with this fool. You and young Miss Grey can do so much more. Neither of you even realize what you are. Don't you want to become even more powerful Bobby?"

Bobby sputtered out curses at Magneto who silenced him with a hand, "Why do you wish so much to be with that silly Pryde girl and Wagner boy." At the mention of Kitty's name Bobby began to pound against his restraints again.

"Ah. You and the girl have a relationship. Oh please dear boy, once my new world order has been created, you will do better than her. While of mutant blood, she is weak, and undeserving. She will suffer the human's fate."

Bobby again began mouthing derogatory words, and from the limited lip reading ability that Magneto had, he, if Bobby had his way, would apparently be mating with his own mother. "Enough" Magneto said, angered. He flipped a switch on the wall and the chambers immediately filled with gas. The last thing that Xavier was able to do was get off a final mental command,

* * *

Many miles away, still locked in the thick of battle, Wolverine heard Xavier's mental command. He groaned 

and rolled his eyes while delivering a kick to Sabertooth's abdomen. Sabertooth got up and Wolverine retracted his claws, allowed Sabertooth to successfully knock him off of a cliff. The last thing Wolverine heard before he hit water, was a maniacal laugh and the sound of something whizzing overhead to the ledge where he had just been.

* * *

A while later, Kitty, Kurt, Pyro, Toad, and Wanda were sitting in the Xavier common room. Pyro jumped off the couch and began pacing. 

"Let's review, shall we? None of you sods can fly that bloody plane of yours. We can't use the auto-poilet 'cause we don't know the bloody coordinates. You also don't want to steal any koind of plane 'cause you're the "good gois". HOW THE BLOODY HELL D'YA WANNA GET THERE?"

Wanda looked at Kurt who blushed, "Can you teleport us."

Kurt nodded. "To a certain point. But I can't go anyvhere if I don't know vhere I am going. I may end up inside of a tree, or another person."

Kitty looked around, "Other ideas?"

"Yeah, we fly." The group looked around to see Logan. Kitty squealed and jumped off the couch to hug him, quickly followed by Kurt who shook Logan's hand furiously. "Fightin' Sabertooth for a while. Got Chuck's mental call to let the idiot win."

Kitty said, "What about the 'bird?"

"Magneto took it, with Charles."

"So how are we going to get there?"

"Charles flashed the coordinates into my head with his message. We're gonna take the plastic Velocity prototype and take on Magneto."

"What about the mini-bird?" Kitty asked.

Logan shook his head, "Made of metal, we'd be ripped apart the second Mags sees us."

Pyro shook his head in disbelief, "We're gonna fly in plastic?"

Logan nodded, "Scarred?"

"Damn roight Oi am!"

"Then stay here. X-men, let's go." Wolverine walked out followed by Kitty and Kurt. Scarlet Witch and Toad quickly got up to follow and after shooting him a disdainful look, Pyro joined them as well. Seconds later, the Velocity took off.

* * *

Almost immediately after they took off, Warren flew in through the broken front door of the Mansion. He was speaking frantically, "Get help, get help. PROFESSOR?! STORM?! HANK, SCOTT, BOBBY, JEAN?! Oh man, oh man. The others are gone. Who do I get? Think Worthington." He paused for a second and then his face lit up, "Ah. Idea."

* * *

Up on Asteroid M, Sabertooth had just exited his orb and joined Magneto and Colossus at the front of the room. Magneto addressed the crowed, "My inner circle has now been completed for our new world order with the addition of Sabertooth, who successfully defeated Wolverine in combat. Now, as powerful as you all are, none are at the level that I wish you to be. I have created a device, that will advance our powers to their highest levels. As the new king of this Mutant Regime, I will be using it after one of you tests it." He seemed to size up Sabertooth and Colossus. "Sabertooth, you will go first." Sabertooth stepped up to an arch way. He stepped through it and the door closed. Everyone held their breath as a purple light flashed from inside. A moment later Sabertooth stepped out. His muscles had become so large that they had ripped through his shirt. His teeth were longer and sharper. He raised his hands and flexed, causing four, new, bone claws to pop out of his knuckles. 

"Thank youuuu." Sabertooth hissed to Magneto in a more guttural voice then he previously had.

Next Magneto moved to Bobby and Jean, "Next will be Iceman and Jean Grey. I am curious to see how this will affect the two of you, for you both have fairly limitless potential."

Xavier interrupted him, "Actually Magneto, you will not be touching a single one of us."

Magneto laughed, "And why is that Charles?"

Xavier smiled, "Your lack of a decent telepath was your first mistake." He shot a look directly behind Magneto, who spun around to see the fleshy fist of Colossus collide with his jaw.

Colossus looked at Xavier, "That was close Charles."

Colossus triggered his armor and punched holes in Iceman's and Cyclops's chambers. He pulled Bobby out while Scott released Jean and Beast. Iceman shot a confused look at Colossus, "Why the change of heart big guy?"

"After my fight with you, the Professor realized that I was innocent and asked me to become his spy upon Magneto, which I gladly accepted the task of."

"Well it was a fool's errand for I will still win!" Magneto yelled, while being supported by Pietro.

"We'll still beat you bucket head" Cyclops yelled.

"Oh really," Magneto asked. He flicked his wrist and a metal pipe quickly shot towards Xavier and hit him directly in the head, knocking him out. Magneto tapped his helmet, "He may be able to hide his plans, but he can never read mine."

Suddenly the Velocity rammed through the back end of asteroid M. Shadowcat phased out of the bottom with Wolverine, while Nightcrawler teleported out with Toad and Pyro. Scarlet Witch kicked open the door, eyes blazing with pink energy. "Hello Daddy."

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat ran immediately to join the X-men. Bobby pulled them both into a quick hug but let go and turned his attention back to Magneto. Toad and Scarlet Witch joined them but Pyro walked over to the Brotherhood. "Sorry folks, Oi just needed a ride here."

Scarlet Witch spat at him, "We don't need you anyway."

Magneto sighed and said, "I wish this didn't have to happen." He casually flung Wanda into a wall and bound her at the hands and feet. He picked up a sharp piece of metal and aimed it at her heart, "Toad, to my side." Toad look from Magneto to Wanda and shot an apologetic look at the X-men. He walked over to the Brotherhood's side.

Magneto laughed at the X-men, "Well?"

Beast let out a feral roar and he and Wolverine barreled toward Blob and Sabertooth, hitting each other like trains, a sign that the battle had begun.

But, as hard as the X-men were fighting, with Charles down, along with an upgraded Sabertooth, Magneto, and a generally more cohesive Brotherhood team, they weren't able to cause much damage. Blob was able to easily throw Beast aside, while Sabertooth, en route to Wolverine, had dispatched both Kitty and Colossus. Bobby and Jean were trying to contain Magneto, while Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Storm tried to deal with the combined power of Avalanche, Pyro, Quicksilver, and Toad. Blob had just ripped Cyclops away from his teammates and was poised to perform the killing blow when the mini-Jet crashed through the Asteroid into Blob, pinning him up against a wall. The hatch was thrown open and Warren gracefully leapt out.

Bobby grinned at him, "Nice of you to join us."

Warren grinned back, "Well, I figured you guys might need saving this time. And I brought some help."

Avalanche had walked over to Cyclops's unconscious form, but was thrown away by a yellow beam. Havok jumped out of the X-Jet after Warren and said, "Get away from my brother you lousy piece of shit."

Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, flew out of the X-Jet next and landed next to Bobby, who quickly patted him on the back. "Look at these losers, why do I always have to save your ass?"

"Shut up."

Finally, Rogue floated out of the top of the Jet and gave a sarcastic wave to Magneto, "Miss me Mags?"

A few moments later, Storm was able to defeat Avalanche, while Rogue absorbed Quicksilver, causing him to fall unconscious, Toad fell to Nightcrawler, and the combined strength of Colossus, Beast, and Wolverine was able to stop Sabertooth. Now, Cyclops, Havok, Iceman, Jean, and the Human Torch ran at Magneto shooting their respective energies at his Magnetic force field.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! THE MASTER OF MAGNETISM?!" Magneto bellowed.

"No they can't Father, but I can." A voice whispered behind Magneto. Scarlet Witch was still bound, but her eyes were glowing with pink energy and a small bubble formed around her. The half of spiked metal inside of the bubble turned to ash, while the other half fell. The bubble began to expand and expand, until it exploded and Asteroid M began to shake violently. Magneto was buried under rock in the chaos, but the rock still trembled.

Iceman looked around, "On that note, I think we should leave."

"Ditto" Torch said.

Xavier, who had just been revived looked at Wanda and said, "Sleep." Her eyes began to close, and Colossus ripped her off the wall. Toad picked up Avalanche, while Beast and Wolverine hauled the bodies of Quicksilver and Pyro down the hall. Iceman and Storm led the way, flying down the corridor to the Jet. The X-men, Brotherhood, and Torch piled in to the Jet and flew down the run-way out of the Asteroid. Just after the Jet escaped, a metal orb launched out of the asteroid, but Xavier and Wolverine were the only ones to see it. They exchanged silent grimaces.

"Sir?" Cyclops yelled, "We're carrying too much weight, we're losing altitude, we have to crash land NOW!"

Toad whipped around to look at Blob in accusation, "MAN?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FAT?! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Xavier managed to land the Jet smoothly enough, but after the others piled out, Kurt pointed up to the sky, "I don't believe ve are out of the hot vater yet mein freunds!"

The others followed his finger and saw Asteroid M slowly descending down upon them. The Brotherhood all screamed and began to back away but Xavier yelled, "It's too big, we can't get anywhere."

Cyclops began shouting orders, "KURT! Teleport as many people as you can away. Jean try and revive Pietro and get him to do the same. Kitty get yourself phased-"

Xavier shook his head, "No Scott, it will not help, but one thing will." He looked at Bobby and Jean.

"Sir?" Jean asked.

"Magneto told you that you both had power beyond what you had realized. He was correct. You two have the potential to be two of the most powerful beings on the Earth. I knew from the beginning, you discovered your powers earlier than most, and have an uncanny mastery of them. You need to stop this asteroid."

"But how?" Bobby yelled, "We might potentially be crazy powerful, but we can't get to it like, right now!"

Xavier nodded, "Yes you can." He touched his temple and both Iceman and Jean fell to the ground in pain clutching their heads. A moment later the both rose to their feet tentatively and looked at each other.

"Well?!" Xavier demanded. The two nodded and stood directly under the asteroid. Bobby closed his eyes and joined his hands together. He inhaled, and when he exhaled, a massive stream of ice shot out of his hands and began to slow the asteroid.

Jean stood next to him and inhaled as well. When she let out her air, a fiery aura spread over her body. Her telekinetic energy, formerly green, was hot pink, and this beam joined Bobby's grey-blue one and the asteroid began to stop in mid-air. But it was still too close and moving to fast.

Scott stepped up next to them and ripped off his visor. A red blast joined the others, and right after, a white. Bobby looked and saw that Alex Summers had joined in with them. Next a colorless burst was added in as Storm added the power of the wind, while Johnny Storm came next and his fiery orange joined the rest. Even under all of this, the asteroid still fell, and everyone began to weaken

Xavier mentally told them, _One last heave_. They all responded with a final burst of energy and all six colored bursts hist the asteroid at the same time, and after a great tremble, it exploded, and Iceman, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Havok, Storm, and Human Torch all fell to their knees. Beast, Rogue, Colossus, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler all let out roars of triumph and jumped on top of them, even Toad and Blob looked as though they wished to join in, but didn't.

After everyone was on their feet, Xavier walked up to Bobby and Jean. He touched his head and Bobby immediately stood up and grinned. Jean, however, wobbled to her feet, and gave a slight grimace and her eyes flashed red for a moment. A second later, they returned to normal.

"I am very proud of you all," Xavier said. "You've done well today. This was the first adventure that we've all been on together, that truly threatened your lives. You all acted with quick thinking, and efficiency. I have never been happier than I am right now."

Angel turned to the others, "I was a dick. I'm sorry for the way I acted, especially to you Wolverine."

Logan punched him on the shoulder, "It's alright Win..Warren."

Xavier turned to Rogue, Colossus, Torch, and Havok, "Johnny, you are always welcome here, but I believe that you will want to return to your family. Rogue, Colossus, Havok, there is always a place for you at my school."

Colossus shook the Professor's hand, "I will be taking that place, sir."

Rogue looked around, "If y'all don't hate meh too much for what Ah used ta be, then sure."

Havok rubbed the back of his neck, "I have to think about it man. But it is something I'll seriously consider."

Cyclops clapped him on the shoulder, "If not I'll kick your butt."

Xavier smiled, "No matter what happens, you have all exceeded your expectations today. You have proven that you know your limits, but are willing to push beyond them, and to further evolve. You have proven that you are all X-men."

* * *

Cheesy ending by a lot. Sorry. Season 2 will be arriving shortly. 


	11. Recruiting

1Season 2

When we last left the X-men, they had just escaped from Asteroid M, relatively unscathed, and possibly even stronger than they had been before. Now they must decide how to move forward from here and continue their quest for a world of human and mutant cooperation. What they don't realize is that their newest problem exists outside of this universe.

Charles Xavier assembled Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Cyclops, Jean, Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Angel in his office. This meeting was to be a happy one, for their most dangerous enemy had been defeated.

Bobby, who had been extremely quiet looked up and asked, "So what now?"

Jean looked over at him, "What do you mean Bobby?"

The Beast nodded, "Well, with Magneto and Mystique missing and possibly terminated, I wonder if our status as a peace keeping group is still valid. What with our only real enemies being defeated and there being no other threats to peace."

Angel looked at Bobby with a grin, "Is that what you meant?"

Bobby gave a tired smile, "Without the big words pretty much."

Nightcrawler stood up, "Nein. Ve must continue. Do all of you vant to continue to allow mutants to be persecuted?"

Cyclops put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Of course not, I think what Hank and Bobby are saying is that we really don't need to be out there fighting any more. We can just help people."

The Professor nodded. "Now is the time for learning about our abilities and helping others to understand their own. With Colossus joining us full time, along with Rogue defecting to our side, I believe that it might just be time for another large expansion."

Wolverine groaned, "More kids? I'm not completely comfortable with that."

The Professor smiled, "Yes but I believe that Hank will now be taking a more active hand in the monitoring of the students, and Scott, Jean, and perhaps even Peter can make some form of contribution."

Jean and Scott nodded vigorously, "We'd be happy to sir."

"I have been carefully considering some new candidates who up until now I believed had been too young to join us here. After some strong consideration if have formed a group that I believe would be a solid start for this group of "New Mutants". I currently have a group of seven in mind."

Bobby's eyes bulged. "Seven?! That's a lot of people under one roof sir. Think about it. There are ten of us, plus Rogue and Pete, and now you want to add seven more kids? Nineteen mutants under one roof?"

The Professor laughed, "Yes well, I'm sure that after dealing with you, Kurt, and Warren, these young men and women will be mild mannered in comparison. But first, a question. Scott? Have you spoken to Alex as to whether or not he'll be joining us?"

Scott nodded, "Yes, but he said that he'd rather stay in Hawaii for a little longer. He's gonna join eventually but not right now."

"Fair enough, so, here is what we will be doing. Ororo, I would like you to reach out to your nephew Evan. Logan, you will be heading to Los Angeles to meet with a young lady named Jubilation Lee. Henry, there is a young man named Ray Crisp currently living in the sewers of New York, and I would like you to find him. Scott and Jean, I am flying a young boy and girl in from Brazil who you will be meeting at JFK in three hours. Lastly, I will be going with Peter out to a farmland in Kansas where we will find two of our recruits."

Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, and Warren stood up angrily. "What about us?!" Warren demanded.

"You will stay here and try to keep out of trouble. There is a shipment of appliances coming in for the new dormitories, you will install them when they come in. Ask Rogue for help."

Bobby, Kurt, and Warren looked like they didn't want to lose this argument but Kitty grabbed them and phased them out of the room. "Come on boys, let's go."

After they exited, Xavier turned to the others, "I have just mentally summoned Peter, we will be on our way once he arrives. Remember, you are each a representation of this school. Do your best to extend your welcome to these young people. I will be giving you each a mini Cerebro to take with you so you can identify the mutants. Good luck."

* * *

About two hours later, Storm was sitting in the kitchen of a large apartment in the heart of Manhattan. She sipped her coffee as her sister Vi cut them each a piece of leftover chocolate cake. She placed the dishes at the table and sat across from Ororo.

"So where is my dear brother-in-law Vi?" Ororo asked.

Vi sighed, "He's working late tonight. Plus, the Knicks are playing and you know how the traffic can be."

Ororo stared at her blankly and Vi laughed, "No I guess you wouldn't". Her smile then turned into a frown. "You know, it would've been nice to hear from you after you moved back to Kenya."

Ororo frowned as well. "After my powers manifested I needed to leave my old life behind."

Vi looked away, "I assume that a letter maybe once a month wouldn't interfere with your duties as the "Rain Goddess"."

Ororo sighed, "How's Evan, I haven't seen him for so long, and after the Professor told me that he had his own mutant abilities, I was eager to see if he would like to join our school."

Vi suddenly stood up, "So after years of not speaking to me, you come back just to whisk my son off to your school?"

"This isn't about us it's about Evan. Do you really want him to be persecuted?"

Vi looked at the ground. "It's not that I have a problem with mutants Ororo, you know that, I was probably even more exited than you when you first made it rain. But, I don't want to let my little boy go and never hear from him again like…"

"Like what I did?"

Vi gave a small smile, "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"Maybe a little."

"So do you think Evan would like to be part of something like this?"

Vi started laughing, "I hear him coming down the hall on that stupid skateboard now, see for yourself." The women listened and heard the door open, followed by the sound of wheels running across wood.

Vi yelled, "Not in the house Evan!"

Evan walked into the kitchen. He was about a head smaller than Ororo, but with darker skin and short blonde hair. "Sorry mom, won't happen again." He began to walk away, but did a double take when he saw Ororo. His face immediately erupted into a grin. "Auntie O! Where have you been?! Does this mean it's time?!"

Ororo looked from Vi to Evan, "Time for what?"

Vi rolled her eyes, "Well I told Evan about you, and since then he has been under the impression that once he got his powers you would come and find him and he could do whatever you're off doing."

Ororo nodded at him, "Perceptive."

Evan could barely contain his energy, "So are we going to Africa?"

Ororo laughed and shook her head, "Sorry Evan. I have actually recently joined a school where I help to train young mutants to harness and better use their powers."

"Like super-hero school?!"

Ororo laughed again, "Sort of."

"I'll go pack."

Ororo grabbed his arm before he ran to his room and said, "Hold on. First we need to ask your mother if it's okay, and I don't even know what you can do."

Evan looked at his mom and grinned. His mother sighed and grabbed an apple off the counter and threw it into the air. Evan pointed and then flexed his finger, and a second later the apple was pinned to a wall with a long, thin spike running through it. The wall was suspiciously freckled with similarly sized holes.

"Impressive."

Evan looked hopefully at his mother, "So can I go."

Vi nodded but held up a hand before Evan could continue, "On one condition. I want a phone call or a letter from each of you weekly to tell me how you're doing in school. One from you to tell me how you're doing, and one from you're Aunt telling me how you're actually doing. This super hero thing doesn't mean you can forget about everything else. Okay?"

Evan nodded, "Done! When do we leave?"

Ororo smiled, "As soon as you pack."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Bobby, Warren, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue where laying on the couches in the rec room surrounded by televisions all in identical boxes.

"So who's gonna unpack this crap?" Bobby asked.

"Not meh!" Rogue responded.

Angel added, "Actually I'm pretty sure Kitty is the tech geek around these parts."

Kitty pouted at Bobby, "They're being mean!"

Bobby pulled her into a hug and said, "You are a geek sweetie, but we love you anyway."

Kitty pulled away and stuck her tongue at him. Bobby raised an eyebrow and said, "Did you have something to say?"

Kitty put on a mock look of innocence and then grinned, "Who me?"

Kurt laughed, "She's stealing your lines."

"She's allowed."

Rogue interrupted, "Hey lovebirds, we should at least unpack these things."

Bobby sighed, "Fine."

A few minutes later, seven identical televisions were pulled from the boxes, but the eighth box held something different.

"Check zhis thing out!" Kurt said. The others looked over to see a television unlike the others. The screen was red instead of black, and it was trimmed in a sharply edged yellow plastic.

"Weird." Angel said.

Bobby suddenly checked his watch, "Crap, two thirty Kurt!"

Kurt groaned, "Somevun find a remote!"

Rogue looked confused, "Why?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Spongebob."

Rogue started laughing, "Are y'all serious? Ain't you a little old for that?"

Bobby looked at her angrily, "Spongebob is no laughing matter."

Kurt began to shake the TV, "Ve need to turn zhis thing on!" Right when Kurt said on, the TV began to glow and a picture began to form.

"Who plugged it in?" Kurt asked confused.

"Don't know." Angel responded.

The television was completely on now, and the pictures showed a young boy with long blonde hair tied up, with each room attached to a burning stake. Away from the rope, four large men were poised each with a bow and arrow.

Bobby leaned over Kurt's shoulder, "Is this like gladiator?"

Right before the men fired the arrows, the boy's eye glowed a bright yellow. The men fired one after another, but just before the arrows hit the boy was able to turn horizontally so that the arrows grazed the rope he was bound by. He was then able to produce a knife from his boot, cut the remaining rope away, and escape without a scratch.

"That was pretty cool." Warren said.

"Boys and violence" Kitty interjected with a roll of her eyes.

Rogue agreed, "Let's change this dumb crap."

She went to move toward the television when a green blob with two eyes sitting in a mechanical, spider shaped chair appeared on the screen and said, "Don't touch that dial folks, we'll be back momentarily with another death defying stunt by Longshot, the luckiest SOB alive."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah'll pass thanks." She was about to press the button when the blob said again, "HEY! SKUNK HEAD! Weren't you listening?"

"Whoa" All five said at the same time.

"Yeah. Whoa. Now watch or I'll kill you."

Bobby stepped towards the television. "Well your in there and we're out here…"

Kurt whispered to Warren, "Ve're talking to a television."

"I know."

"…so what are you gonna do?"

The blob laughed, "Oh too right you are little boy. I guess I'll just have to bring you here." The last thing the five heard was maniacal laughter as they left the Xavier Institute's rec room behind.

* * *

Logan was currently having some problems of his own. He had just flown into an affluent area of Los Angeles but was met with a frosty reception worthy of Bobby when he had met the Lee family. He knocked on the door and a small Asian man wearing glasses came out.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked.

Logan looked down at his mini Cerebro. "Are you Mr. Lee?"

"Yes..." the man said cautiously.

"I'm lookin' for your daughter, Jubilation."

Mr. Lee suddenly went white, "She isn't here, leave please."

"Look bub, I just want to talk to her. Do you know...what's goin' on?"

"Yes and my daughter is not a freak!" Mr. Lee yelled.

"You're damn straight she isn't, I got an idea where she's coming from."

Mr. Lee laughed coldly, "I doubt that."

"Yeah?" Logan popped his claws with a SNIKT.

Mr. Lee looked scarred for a moment and then smiled, "My daughter is at the mall. My wife is sick right now, if you can bring her back here, I believe we have much to discuss."

Logan tipped his hat and walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Beast had just landed in the sewers. He looked around nervously and began to talk to himself.

"Just because of my hirsute appearance the Professor seems to believe that I am grime resistant. Well I should kindly let him know that he should smell my fur after this little operation and he will no longer wonder why I require a full body shampoo after a Danger Room Session."

There was a crackle of energy and Beast whipped around to look behind, "Hello?"

_Fzzzt_. There was a small flash of light, but then everything went dark again.

"Well this is certainly not my ideal vacation spot, I wonder what type of mutant would make this their preferred place of residence."

"Do you ever shut up?" A teenage voice asked.

Beast followed the sound of the voice to a young boy who was sitting in the sludge leaning against the side of the sewer pipes. His clothes were the same color as the grime on the wall, and his hair was long and straggly. He looked like he hadn't visited a shower in a very long time.

Beast got closer to the boy, "What are you doing down here?"

The boy ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "I live down here fuzzy."

"My name is Henry." Beast extended a hand out to the boy.

The boy eyed it with suspicion but took it. "Ray Crisp. Berserker." He concentrated and there was a flash of blue energy, and all of Beast's fur stood on end.

Beast quickly let go and shivered. "Electrical discharge I assume?"

Ray nodded slowly. "Sure."

Hank chuckled to himself, "Do you live here by yourself Ray."

An angry look darkened Ray's face, "I used to live with the Morlocks."

"I'm sorry?"

"The Morlocks", Ray began, "are a group of mutants who live underground. They think that because they're disfigured, they can't live above the surface, and they hate everyone that comes up there."

"May I enquire as to why you are no longer with them."

A sardonic smile came upon Ray's face, "They thought I was too pretty for them." He ran his hand through his hair again. "Can't say that I blame them, but it still hurts that they kicked me out, you know?"

"So you're on your own now?"

Ray nodded, "But that's how I like it."

"Oh I doubt that very much. Then why would you be so angered by their betrayal?"

Ray shot Beast an angry glare but didn't interrupt. "Tell me Ray, have you heard of Charles Xavier."

Ray thought for a moment and then nodded, "I think so. He's that Professor that goes T.V. all the time to talk about changing DNA and how people should be ready for what's coming next. We only have one small set down here, but even though most of us don't always get what he's talkin' about, the Morlocks seem to like the guy."

Beast smiled, "I happen to live with him. You see, Xavier is not just a geneticist. He is a mutant as well, a VERY powerful telepath. He is running a school currently for gifted youngsters, or mutants. The first generation of this school doubles as a peace keeping force between mutants and humans."

Ray looked confused, "So you guys are like Avengers in training?"

"Somewhat, but we are completely anonymous. No one knows about mutants, but mutants themselves."

"So what does this mean to me?"

"We want you at the school, Ray. We are currently compiling a second generation of X-men to train. As of now we only have seven candidates, and after a brief communication with one of my colleagues, only one has agreed so far. You would be the second member of this group of "New Mutants"."

Ray suddenly looked excited, "So I would be training to be a super hero?"

"Yes."

Ray nodded vigorously, "I'm in. But what's this place like?"

"You will have your own room, but you may have a room-mate if you request it. The boys share three bathrooms, and the girls share four. Each room has it's own television and other conveniences."

"You had me at bathroom sir."

* * *

"I told you not to touch that channel, Skunk Head!" The green blob yelled, his face so close to Rogue's that his saliva was flicking on to her face.

Rogue made a point of whipping his spit off of her face and then yelled right back, "Where the hell are we you tub of lime flavored lard?"

The blob laughed and raised his fat arms triumphantly, "You are in MOJOWORLD."

"Who-world?" Kitty asked as she was trying to revive Kurt, the only X-man who had not woken up yet.

"Mo-jo. That's me cutie pie and this is my world. It's a planet centered around television. All of the programs, I create and change as I wish. You were in the middle of my personal favorite, 'Not by a Long Shot." Mojo giggled, barely able to contain his glee.

Bobby stepped to the front of the group, "So this place is completely television based?"

"Yes m'boy."

"Do you get Spongebob?" Bobby asked hopefully.

Rogue turned and snarled at him.

"Just asking, just asking."

Angel cut across him, "So one of your shows is just your attempts at killing that kid, and seeing if he can get out?"

Mojo rolled his eyes, "Oh please boy, do you think I would kill off the star of the biggest money maker I have? No, Longshot has the wonderful ability to alter probability in his favor. None of my viewers know."

"So he's a mutant?" Nightcrawler, who had just been revived asked.

Mojo looked confused, "A mutant? No. He was manufactured that way, it was my request. My geneticists can give my creations any abilities I want. But what is a mutant?"

Before anyone could answer Rogue interrupted, "So you just bring this kid up to slaughter 'em, or attempt to slaughter him?"

Mojo waived his hand at her like she was an irritating fly and addressed Nightcrawler directly, "What are mutants."

Kitty shot Kurt a _Don't say anything_ look and Kurt shrugged, "I vas speaking vithout thinking, I don't know vat mutants are."

Mojo looked crestfallen, Warren itched his back subconsciously and said, "But if we found some, we'd let you know."

Mojo grinned and a tentacle shot off of his metallic seat and grabbed Angel. He ripped off Angel's shirt with his hand and Warren's wings fluttered behind him, "I already think I have" Mojo laughed. He turned to the others, "Reveal yourselves, or I kill the bird."

Nightcrawler sighed and turned off his image inducer. Bobby iced up and Kitty stuck her hand through his abdomen, while Rogue floated into the air. Mojo looked at Rogue, "That's all you can do?"

"Well-" Iceman began.

"Yes" Rogue interrupted and glared at Bobby.

Mojo eyed Bobby suspiciously but then his face erupted in glee. He pointed to a humanoid alien and said, "Major Domo, take Longshot to the execution chambers. It looks like we have a few new stars. Get some dampener bracelets around them and bring them to the dungeons."

Rogue took this opportunity to lunge forward and grab Mojo's face. After a moment of confusion Mojo looked at her, "I don't like you that way my dear."

Rogue looked at her hands, "It-it was supposed to drain you of your energy."

Mojo nodded thoughtfully, "Well too bad this isn't skin" He gestured to his body, "Im a protoplasmic sack with a brain, mouth, and eyeballs. But at least now I know your full abilities. Major Domo, make sure whoever grabs the girl is covered up, and keep her away from her compatriots."

* * *

At this point in time, Cyclops and Jean had just escorted their two newest X-man back to the Xavier Institute. Roberto DaCosta, and Amara Aquilla stepped out of the car and looked ruefully at the X-mansion.

Cyclops looked at them with an expectant grin, "Well?"

Amara shrugged and Roberto said, "S'okay."

"Okay? I DREAMED of living in a place like this when I was younger." Scott said.

Roberto chuckled, "Well you have to remember, Summers, I was practically Brazilian Royalty. We soccer stars have our perks."

Amara looked haughtily at the rest of them, "I was ACTUAL royalty in Brazil. I am a decedent of former tribal rulers of the area, you would be surprised how much weight that carries." She looked at the Mansion, "This is nothing compared to my palace."

Roberto nodded in agreement, "This is about the same size as my old house, but that was just me, my dad, my mother, and my grandfather. There are to be seventeen of us living here?"

Jean nodded, "Give or take."

Amara shook her head in disbelief, "Fine, fine. Roberto, my bags please."

Roberto looked at her in shock, "Excuse me princess?"

"Yes, princess, I command you peasant." Amara said with a grin and strutted away.

Roberto pointed at her and grinned, "I like her." He looked at Scott, "Bags Summers" and he sauntered after Amara.

Scott looked at Jean, "Bags Jean." Jean glared at him and he shrugged, "Everyone else was doing it."

After hoisting up the bags and following Jean, Roberto, and Amara into the Mansion, Scott and the others were met by Beast.

Beast looked down his glasses at the two kids, "Ah, this must be young Mr. DaCosta, and Ms Aquilla, a pleasure to meet you."

While Roberto looked slightly repulsed, Amara eagerly jumped in to conversation with Beast, "Ah, finally, I have been in America but a few hours and it pains me to say I have not met a single person with manners."

Beast bowed, "Thank you my dear, that is quite a compliment coming from Brazilian royalty."

Scott interrupted, "How are we doing with recruits Hank?"

"Storm is on her way back with her nephew, but Peter and Charles have not reached their destination yet."

"Where are Bobby and the others?" Jean asked.

"I have not seen them, but all of the appliances have been unpacked, I believe they have gone into town for a break."

Just then, Berserker walked down the stairs and practically yelled, "Is this place great or what?"

Scott nodded, "At least someone gets it."

"What happened to your hair Ray?" Beast asked. Ray ran his fingers through his now short hair, with a few blonde spikes in the front.

"I cut it. Man I haven't had access to scissors or a shower for months."

Roberto almost gagged but managed to ask, "And why is that?"

Ray looked at Roberto like he was an alien, "I've been living in the sewers."

Amara mouthed wow, but Roberto looked repulsed, "Disgusting."

Ray glared at him and moved to shake his hand. Hank groaned. Roberto took the boys hand reluctantly but was met with a shock. "Ray Crisp" he said proudly, "Berserker."

Roberto looked down at his hand and grinned. He turned completely black except for his eyes and flicked Ray in the shoulder, who stumbled backwards and fell, "Roberto DaCosta...um...Sunspot."

Jean rolled her eyes, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Xavier was currently seated around a table with the parents of James Madrox and Samuel Guthrie in the Guthrie home.

"So you're saying that our boys each have mutations?" Mrs. Madrox asked.

Lucinda Guthrie nodded, "Sam showed us his. Blasting around like a bullet." She smiled wistfully, "It almost looked fun."

Zeke Guthrie nodded, "My boy saved my life with those powers of his. I thank God every day for 'em."

"But what can my son do?" Daniel Madrox asked.

Xavier mentally summoned Colossus who was out back with Sam and Jamie. Sam was a tall boy of fourteen and blonde, while Jamie, who was much smaller with brown hair, had just turned twelve. Xavier smiled at the smaller boy, "Your father would like to know about your abilities James."

Jamie crinkled his nose at how Xavier addressed him, "Jamie please, sir." He then snapped his fingers and an identical copy of himself had formed out of thin air. Both the original and the new Jamie clapped, and there were now four. Each set high-fived and now there stood eight identical Jamie Madroxes in the kitchen of the Guthrie house.

Lucinda Guthrie groaned, "I already have eight children running around this house, I do NOT need eight more."

Mrs. Madrox addressed the boys, "Do you know why this man is here?"

Sam nodded eagerly, "Colossus was tellin' us all 'bout the school."

Zeke raised an eyebrow at Peter, "Colossus?"

Peter nodded, "It is my code name sir. It is what I am called in the public to keep our true selves secret from those who are not prepared to know about mutants."

"Will our boys be safe at your school Professor?" Jamie's dad asked.

Xavier chuckled, "I fear for the poor soul who comes to that school, looking for trouble. We currently, if these two fine young men come with us, have a group of fifteen extraordinarily powerful young men and women, these fifteen, plus myself, a genetics genius, a former rain goddess, and a trained kil-soldier all under one roof. We are perfectly safe."

"Now, I have seven other children sir," Zeke started, "will they have this X-gene thing?"

Xavier shook his head, "It is not certain. While evidence shows that these genes do run in family pools, you can see for yourself that neither of you are mutants. One of my first students has a sister who is not a mutant, while one of my instructors is off to recruit her nephew, who is a mutant as well."

Lucinda laughed, "Imagine seven other little cannonballs rocketing around this place like Sammy."

Zeke smiled and stood, "Well if they do, we know who to call. We accept your invitation Professor." He shook Xavier's hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Madrox looked at each other and Mrs. Madrox said, "We do as well."

Sam and Jamie high fived, sending six more Jamie's into existence.

* * *

Wolverine casually strolled through a mall in Beverley Hills. He tipped his hat to a few of the women that gave him the eye as he walked by and thought to himself how nice of an area this was.

"Girl is upscale...must be in one of the boutiques."

Just then, heard an argument occurring behind him. A small Asian girl was having an argument with a security guard. She was wearing a yellow trench coat and pink sunglasses. The security guard had her around the arm.

"Let go of me you dweeb, I didn't do anything."

"Look kid, all I know is that you walked into a department store, you were the only one in there, and when you left the manager said a lot of shit was missing."

"You better let go of me now buster-" Logan noticed one of the girl's hands glowing green.

Logan quickly walked up to them and grabbed Jubilee away from the security guard. The guard looked at him, "What are you doing buddy."

Logan gave Jubilation a stern glare and said, "This is my step-daughter. What has she been up to?"

The guard sneered at Jubilation, "Your daughter stole about fifty bucks worth of stuff from one of the stores."

Logan groaned and pulled out his wallet, "Jubilation Lee you are in SO much trouble." He peeled off a one hundred dollar bill and gave it to the guard, "Keep the change for your troubles." The guard nodded and hurried off.

Jubilation looked at him, "What was that about."

"You were gonna nail that guy."

"So?"

"You have to use your powers responsibly."

"How do you know I've got powers?"

Logan sighed, this was going to be a long talk, but after what had just happened he was sure that he would be returning to the Mansion with an extra passenger, and after a discussion with Jubilee's dad, he found himself as being correct.

* * *

A while later, Xavier sat at his desk and looked at his office full of new recruits. "Welcome."

They all settled down. "I am extremely glad that you could all join us at the Institute. I will briefly introduce each of you and after conferring with the other members of staff, we have decided on a code name for each of you. We have Ray Crisp, Berserker, who can discharge electricity. Roberto daCosta, Sunspot, who draws solar energy to give him super strength. Amara Aquilla, Magma, who can create fire and control rock. Samuel Guthrie, Cannonball, he can propel himself at super-human speeds allowing him to become invulnerable and fly. Jamie Madrox, Multiple Man, the name explains it all. Evan Daniels, Spyke, he can shoot bony spikes from his body. Finally Jubilation Lee, who can create fireworks, codename, Jubilee."

Jubilee raised a hand, "Um, that codename sucks."

Wolverine arched an eyebrow, "Would you prefer firecracker?"

Jubilee shook her head.

The Professor quickly scanned the room, "By the way, where are Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Warren, and Rogue?"

Jean shrugged. The Professor quickly put his hands to his head. "They aren't in the Mansion or surrounding areas."

Jean rounded on Beast, "I thought you said they went into town?!"

Beast held up his hands, "I said I THOUGHT they did..."

"Well where are they?!"

"The last place I can detect their psychic residue is in the rec room." Xavier said. The older X-men and the New Recruits filed out and followed Storm to the rec room.

Scott looked around, "No sign of a fight."

Sam started looking near the televisions, "Sir? Didn't you say that they put everythang away? Why would the televisions still be out?"

Xavier nodded, "Astute observations Samuel."

Amara pointed at the T.V. the others had disappeared into, "What is _that."_

Scott stooped down in front of the T.V., "Never seen something like this ever. Ray, can you juice it up?"

Berserker grinned arrogantly at Sunspot and walked over. Before he could touch the television. The X-men and the New Mutants disappeared in the same flash that the others had.

* * *

The group stood up and looked around. They were in some kind of dungeon. "Where are we?" Jamie asked fearfully.

Jean put an arm around Jamie, "Don't worry, nothing's doing to happen."

"Jean?" a voice croaked.

Jean let go of Jamie and ran to the source of the voice, "Bobby?!" Indeed it was Iceman chained to a wall, one of his eyes was black and his lip was cut.

Jean's eyes glowed red and she ripped the door to the cell off by its hinges and pulled Bobby off the wall. Next to him were Kitty, Kurt, and Warren in similar states. Cyclops, Spyke, and Jubilee freed the other three while Jean tended to Bobby.

"What the hell happened?!" She demanded.

"We've been here for days!" Bobby said suddenly angry, "Why haven't any of you come for us.

Xavier cut in, "We left you only this morning Robert."

"Time must be weird here."

Storm looked around, "Where's Rogue."

"Execution chambers" gasped Kitty who had run over to hug Bobby.

"What?!" Logan yelled.

Kurt put a shaky hand on his shoulder, "Don't vorry mein freund she's alive. She and another prisoner ve're put zhere. He because he vas obsolete, and she because she was uppity. Zhey kill at the end of every veek, so she vas to remain zhere for a couple more days."

Logan ran off, and when he returned, he, along with a few quickly healing cuts and bruises of his own, was accompanied by an angry Rogue, and the blonde kid that was seen on Mojo's show, who looked very confused.

Logan gestured to the kid, "Brought him along too...didn't want to leave him."

The boy smiled amicably, "Thank you Mr. Wolverine."

Rogue rolled her eyes but looked at the boy in adoration, "This is Longshot, he's nice but he gets annoying after a while."

Longshot frowned and his eyes began to well up, "I'm sorry Ms. Rogue, I won't be annoying anymore."

Nightcrawler jerked a thumb at Longshot, "Zhis is the kid that Mojo said vas his top performer?"

Suddenly Longshot's face clouded with anger, "Don't say that name around me, I am no one's slave!"

Iceman gave an approving nod, "I like him."

"Ex-CUSE ME?" A voice bellowed. The team turned around, face to face with Mojo who was extremely angry.

Logan walked up to him and popped his claws, "You took these kids from our house. You're gonna be in pain!"

Mojo looked apprehensively at Logan's claws but then smiled, "No my hairy friend I will not. You see, I work in television, I can make anything happen with a snap of my fingers." He snapped and five super strong robots seemed to materialize out of thin air.

Cyclops moved to the front of the group, "Professor, Longshot drop back. Everyone else, three to a target." He quickly moved to shoot a beam at one robot, and was joined in taking it down by Magma and Angel.

Xavier looked around and admired his handiwork. He watched as Jean, Multiple Man, and Nightcrawler dropped one robot, while Beast, Berserker, and Jubilee took down another. Sunspot, Storm, and Colossus were able to defeat the fourth robot, while the fifth fell to Shadowcat, Rogue, and Spyke. Finally, Bobby iced the floor under Mojo's spindly little legs, and as he slipped, he was rammed into a wall by Cannonball. Logan quickly jumped on top of him and popped his claws.

"Send us back, or you die."

Mojo laughed, "You act like I'm after YOU. I want ratings my good man..er..beast...ratings. This fight has given me the best I could ask for. Here." He snapped his finger and a blue portal appeared, "Leave."

Wolverine jerked his head at Longshot, "The kid comes too."

"NO!" Mojo shouted, but Logan held his fists right at Mojo's throat. "FINE! Take him! But as soon as I can, I will send someone to hunt him down."

Logan snorted, "Your funeral, bub."

The X-men, and the New Mutants, now with one extra member, stepped back through the portal. Bobby looked around and grinned, "So...anyone here like Sponge-bob?"

Ray, Roberto, and Longshot looked confused as to what Sponge-bob was, Sam shook his head apologetically while Jamie jumped up and down, "Me! Me!" Bobby and Kurt high fived, "We have a winner."

Xavier smiled, "I encourage you to become involved with your new housemates. All but Jamie will be joining you at Bayville High next year, hopefully over the summer holidays you can prepare them all." Xavier nodded to Roberto and looked at Kurt and Bobby, "Roberto here seems to be quite the soccer star, maybe he could teach the two of you something so you can be ready for pre-season."

Bobby and Kurt groaned but Angel piped up, "So, not that we aren't grateful for the rescue...but what are we gonna do with twenty X-men?"

Wolverine clapped him on the back, "I don't know kid, but the Danger Room session we're gonna start in five minutes is sure going to be fun."

* * *

I had no idea how to end this chapter...I wanted it to probably be 3/4 of the length it is now, but everyone needed explaining about the Institute...and I grit my teeth and did it until Jubilee who I almost forgot to add in after the confrontation with her dad. I'm gonna add this on to my season 1 but this chapter marks a new season. It is now the summertime at the Xavier institute. Some things that I'm not going to say in the story that I'm going to add now are just about what grades all the characters are going to be in.

Seniors: Cyclops, Colossus, Jean, Avalanche, Blob

Juniors: Rogue, Angel, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Pyro

Sophomores: Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Toad

Freshmen: Spyke, Sunspot, Berserker, Cannonball, Magma, Jubilee

Middle School: Multiple

I'm not gonna have Longshot go to school..cause he's weird and would freak people out but he's a little older than the rest of the New Mutants but not as old as Iceman Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. This season I'm going to do Proteus, maybe a Hungan, some pre-Phoenix, pre-Apocalypse stuff, a New Mutant only chapter possibly involving the hellfire club, Mystique with a Nightcrawler/Rogue origin, and ending the same way season 2 ended in regular evo. I'm also going to only introduce one more X-man this set and I've already decided on who. If you have any ideas for episodes post em up...just not any 'add this character' ones.


	12. Proteus

Proteus

It was an unusually nice day for mid-August. It wasn't hot at all and a cool breeze ran over the hilltop where Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde sat. It was approaching sunset and Kitty laid propped up against Bobby's chest while he sipped his can of soda.

"So" Kitty said with the clear purpose of discussing some kind of earth-shattering issue.

"So?" Bobby replied, slightly amused by her tone.

Kitty turned to face him, "We need to talk."

Bobby replied with a small grin that was masking his concern, "I didn't do it." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Kitty frowned at him and said, "You're right."

Bobby looked confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing over winter break this year?" Kitty asked.

"Um...I'm not sure" Bobby replied slightly shocked at the direction the conversation had taken, "Was I not just in the middle of getting in trouble."

Kitty nodded, "Oh, you are. I'm going home for Hanukkah this year and my parents want you to come too. I know that you won't be able to go to Christmas at your house, or stay here, but I want you to come."

The smile left Bobby's face as the image came into his head of himself, chained to a chair, with an older male version of Kitty pacing in front of him. Bobby struggled against his restrains but the man held a knife to his neck demanding answers to his questions. "Why do they want me to come."

"They want to meet you silly. We've been dating for more than three months now and I've met your parents when they came over with Jean's."

Bobby smiled nervously, "Um...I don't know...my parents want me to go snowboarding with them...you know how my dad and I don't get along, but I want to be with my mom for Christmas."

Kitty looked at him angrily, "You just said you had no plans! I really want you to meet them."

Bobby held his hands up defensively and pulled her into a hug, "You're right, I should meet them. You and me for Hanukkah, no place I'd rather be." Kitty smiled and hugged him back until a snigger came from around the corner.

Bobby immediately let go and bellowed, "MADROX!" Kitty sighed and said, "Danger Room , end program." The hilltop suddenly faded into the steel encased Danger Room and the two teens were sitting in the middle. Bobby stood up and iced a pillar up to the observation deck where Jamie "Multiple" Madrox was standing with a look of fear newly formed on his face. Bobby charged into the room and began to chase Jamie on an iceslide through the Mansion. He finally cornered him in the kitchen where Sam and Ray were sitting and lifted him up by the scruff of his standard X-man training uniform and held him eye level.

"Listen squirt, I've had just about enough of you always-"

"ROBERT LOUIS DRAKE! You put him down right now!" Bobby turned to see Jean looking at him with contempt, hands on her hips. Bobby shuddered slightly at how his best friend's face looked very similar to his mothers, not to mention the way she addressed him.

Bobby still hadn't let go of Jamie, "But Jeannie he–":

"I don't care" Jean interrupted, "let go, now!"

Sam and Ray laughed as Bobby dropped Jamie on the ground causing four more to come into existence. The Jamies ran away swearing while Bobby spoke to Jean, "I can't take this. Every time I'm alone with Kitty the one man army is spying on us. I can't go anywhere without a firework exploding under my ass thanks to Jubilee. I never get any sleep because these idiots" he jerked a thumb at Sam and Ray who glared indignantly, "can't control their powers for shit. Every time Spyke or Magma sneezes I'm either ducking to avoid being shish-kabobbed or flame broiled. And Longshot is just plain annoying."

"Well if you took that and rolled it into two people, you'd pretty much have you and Kurt. Maybe you'll start appreciating why we have to follow you around all the time!" Jean retorted.

Bobby had no reply for this. Jean took this pause to turn to Ray and Sam, "Logan wants you all downstairs, Danger Room."

Sam and Ray groaned and began to run downstairs. After they left Bobby laughed and turned to Jean, "You realize that if I don't kill them, Logan will AND he'll make them suffer first."

Jean rolled her eyes but knew there was some level of truth in Bobby's words. Logan was not happy about the less-than-respectful of the New Mutants, apart from Cannonball, but believed one polite kid couldn't save the rest of them. Even Ororo and Henry were having their patience tested by the kids and Jean knew it was a matter of time before the New Mutants were locked in the Danger Room and allowed to fight to the death.

Warren came down the hall and fell into step with the others, "What's up?"

"Usual. Bobby tried to kill Jamie because he ruined his chances of scoring in the Danger Room."

Warren laughed, "These kids are beginning to get annoying."

Bobby nodded and looked up as if recalling a distant memory, "I miss it when it was just the eight of us, even before Rogue and Pete came."

Jean laughed, "Bobby, that was three weeks ago."

Bobby groaned, "It feels like longer."

A giggle was heard behind the group and they turned around to see Amara who was smiling at Bobby and waved. He gave her a confused nod before Jean said, "Logan called a session for all of you, you better go."

Amara gave Bobby one last wink before running off. Jean turned to the other two, "Does she have a death wish?"

Bobby shrugged but Warren grinned, "Fire and Ice...very nice."

"Do YOU have a death wish?" Bobby asked.

"Come on...she's cute." Warren said.

Bobby shook his head, "Not as cute as Kitty."

"Awww." Jean said as she ruffled his hair. "That takes away from you trying to kill Jamie."

Warren cut across her, "You do however have a method of making Kitty jealous should the opportunity occur."

Jean turned to him, "You're just like a fountain of bad advice today aren't you."

Warren nodded.

At that moment, Xavier wheeled out of his office and stopped the three, "Be in uniform, in the War Room, immediately."

A few minutes later, the X-men had all assembled in the War Room. Rogue looked around, "Ah've nevah been in here before. What's this room do."

"It's basically our briefing room, but only for major threats. If it's a fairly minor mission, we'll be assembled somewhere else," Cyclops answered.

"Yes" Xavier nodded, "and this is most definitely an emergency. I just received this transmission from Muir Island. I was briefly in contact with them before this. They are a small island off the coast of Scotland and the head of the genetics projects there is Moira MacTaggert, an old college friend of mine. I have been in correspondence because I would like her fiancee, Sean Cassidy to come teach here."

Xavier pressed a button and a face came up on the screen, it was a red-headed woman with bright green eyes and glasses. She spoke with a Scottish accent. "Charles, I've spoken to Sean about yuir offer, and he seems t'be considerin' it, but I have more important things to discuss. Kevin's holding chamber has been malfunctioning lately. Sean and I have been doin' our best t'keep him inside, but I fear we won't last long. I-bzzzt-to let you-bzzzt-in case–bzzt-Men could come and—bzzt-it." The picture shorted out and it was gone.

"Who is Kevin, Charles?" Storm asked.

"Kevin is the wayward son of Moira. After her first husband walked out on their family Kevin became bitter and closed off and I believe his anguish activated his dormant X-Gene. Because his power is the result of extreme emotion it often has no limits. He essentially has the same powers as Mastermind, but instead of the illusions being false, Kevin can cause his mental pictures to become realities. He can also posses other beings which is how I believe he escaped from his chamber."

"Do you think he'll try and hurt Moira and Sean?" Jean asked.

Xavier shook his head, "No. He harbors no ill will toward those who have helped him. He recognizes that Moira made huge sacrifices for him and Sean has spent fortunes on him. The Cassidy fortune even rivals young Mr. Worthington's. However, I doubt Kevin will show any mercy to those he meets on the street, least of all, should he encounter him, his father Joseph. Make no mistakes, we are going to fight Kevin, not attempt to contain him, and he is very dangerous."

Kurt pumped his fist vigorously, "Bring it on Herr Professor. Ve are ready!" The other young X-men nodded in agreement.

Xavier smiled at the enthusiasm, "Thank you. However, I will not be risking you all on this mission. I will be going and should something happen I will need some of you here to protect the students. Henry, Ororo, Warren, and Rogue, you will be staying here to watch the New Mutants."

"What?! That sucks Professor! I wanna be out there!" Warren shouted.

"No. You are especially necessary to stay in case the need for evacuation arrives for you alone have accommodations for the rest of the team."

Warren huffed but sat back down. Xavier turned to the others, "Cyclops, Jean, Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Wolverine will be coming with me to Muir Island. It is imperative that we depart immediately." The two groups left Xavier's office with Warren still looking upset, but his anger subsided when the New Mutants passed by and he turned to Bobby and licked his lips over Amara's head and mouthed, "fire and ice." Bobby rolled his eyes but when he looked at Kitty she was staring directly in front of her, apparently she had caught what Warren said.

Bobby nudged her and smiled, "You know he's an idiot right?"

She squeezed his hand, "So are you."

Bobby smiled slightly but seemed confused as to whether this was a compliment or not. Hank gathered around his group as the others walked away. "Okay my friends, we are doing a fairly basic training session for the New Recruits. We're taking over for Logan today, his class was put on hold for our meeting but he has informed me that each of the younger students has had one individual Danger Room session, and today was to be there first as a group."

Rogue groaned, "So we get eight jumped up kids in the same room and we're gonna let them use their powers?"

Hank smiled slightly, "Precisely."

"That sounds like a bad idea." Warren chimed in.

"Too bad." Storm said, "Let's go."

* * *

Hours later, the X-Jet touched down on the rainy Muir Island. The X-men quickly got off the jet and walked towards a small square building. As they walked the group looked around at the dreary scenery.

"This place sucks," Iceman observed.

Nightcrawler nodded in agreement, "Germany is much better."

"As is Russia." Colossus said.

"Aye but you'll never have similar excitement in one of those places." The X-men looked ahead and saw a dirty blonde man with a yellow and black stripped costume.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked bluntly. Scott sent him a disdainful look as he stretched a hand out to the man.

"Sean Cassidy?" Cyclops asked.

"Aye."

Bobby looked Cassidy up and down and asked, "So what do they call you? Bumblebee?"

"You must be Iceman." Bobby looked away from Sean to a woman who was approaching, Moira MacTaggert.

"Yeah...how did you know."

"Charles has told us all about you." She looked around the group, "If I'm not mistaken we also have Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Cyclops, Colossus, and Jean Grey correct?"

Kitty nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, the wind began rushing around them, the X-men prepared for battle, but each of them suddenly became encased inside of a white cube, and to each of them, an identical young man appeared. He had long brown hair, earrings, and spoke in a rough deep voice.

Cyclops ripped off his visor but his box refused to go down. The boy spoke to him, "Scott Summers, the leader, the boy scout. He leads them all into trouble, but can never get them out of it. He truly believes Jean Grey loves him, but has yet to realize she is only with him because he never gets too close."

Nightcrawler collapsed on the ground shaking when he appeared to him, "Kurt Wagner, the freak who no one loves. His friends are disgusted by his appearance, he will NEVER be accepted."

Jean sat and listened as the boy listened to him, "Jean Grey, the center. She's an interesting one, she is loved, respected, and fearless. But no one but me knows the power inside of you do they Jean? No one knows how you burn to use it."

He appeared to Colossus next, "Peter Rasputin, the pacifist. Does he truly think that they trust him, that they believe he was truly a spy for Magneto and not another casualty of Xavier's kind heart? Even Xavier believes that the day will come where he will turn his back. When that day comes, the cripple will show no mercy."

Next came Shadowcat, "Katherine Pryde, the brains. She is a placeholder for the one she truly loves, someone who is willing enough to perform for him, and smart enough to do his work for him. Has she seen the way he looks at the young Brazilian girl?"

Next was Bobby, "Robert Drake, the waste. So satisfied being mediocre, but self assured enough to belief that he isn't. He is laughed at behind his back for his stupidity, his own father doesn't love him, how can this young girl who he barely knows?"

Finally came Logan who sunk to his knees. The boy considered Logan for a minute before snarling the word, "ANIMAL!" This seemed powerful enough to cause Wolverine to fall to the ground shaking.

Just as soon as it started, it had ended. The X-men were all back completely shaken. Jean reached out to Scott who didn't look back at her, Kurt looked mutinously around at the others, Peter stared at the ground quietly while Kitty tried to get Iceman's attention. She tried to walk over to him, but Bobby was standing over Logan trying to pull him up from the ground.

"Come man, it's ok, get up." Bobby seized Logan's arm firmly but Logan ripped it away.

Wolverine had his head in his hands and was shaking, "Nononono, I'm not, I'm sorry."

"Pull it together Wolverine. It's me, popsicle, shake it off!" Bobby was still struggling to pull Wolverine to his feet.

Cyclops rounded on Moira and Sean who both seemed shaken as well and bellowed, "What the hell was that?!"

"That was Kevin," Xavier rolled out of the X-Jet.

"Oh NOW you decide to show up!" Kurt roared.

Kitty nodded and sniffled, "Where were you when we were having our guts ripped out?!"

"I was inside trying to mount a defense and track Kevin. He was able to break through before I finished. You all need to calm down, Kevin's abilities allow him to make each of your insecurities haunt you." Xavier said calmly.

Bobby turned to Xavier, "What about him?" He jerked a thumb at Wolverine.

Xavier wheeled over to Logan, "He'll need rest, Moira, Sean if we can impose."

"Of course Charles."

Kitty walked over to help Bobby pick up Logan but Bobby quickly said, "I think I can handle this on my own, my mental capacity is strong enough to figure out how to move him."

Kitty put her hands on her hips, "I didn't say that it wasn't."

Bobby sneered back at her, "Well you didn't say that it was." He walked away leaving Kitty looking hurt.

The X-men grouped around inside around Xavier. He spoke softly to them, each seemed to still be feeling the effects of Kevin, especially Bobby who glared at Kitty when she wasn't looking, and shifted from one foot to the other. "As you can tell from whatever experience you just had, Kevin is extremely dangerous. After seeing that we too are powered, I believe that he will stay on Muir Island and wait to attack us. We will be splitting up into groups and going after him. Cyclops, you will be going with–"

"Iceman" Bobby cut in before Xavier could finish.

Professor Xavier rose an eyebrow but did not comment, "Iceman. Jean, you will take Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler and Colossus will be with Sean."

"Vhat about Logan?" Kurt asked.

"Once I can revive him, I will immediately send him out into the field. He appears to have been hit harder than anyone else by Kevin's strike. I will also be tracking him from here to see if I can point you in the right direction. But now, it is time for you all to go."

Each of the groups turned and walked out in separate directions, not speaking to each other. Kitty looked over her shoulder at Bobby's back, but saw that he was staring straight ahead.

* * *

As Scott and Bobby began to walk through a nearby wood, Scott was the first to initiate conversation, "So why'd you want to come out here with me and not Kitty?"

Bobby sighed and said, "Well I figure you would probably level with me. Jean still babies me and I doubt Kitty and Kurt tell me the truth the majority of the time."

"What makes you say that."

"I don't know man, I'm probably just over reacting to what that asshole did to our heads. What did he say to you."

Scott stared at the ground. Bobby nodded and answered his own question. "He told me I was a waste, that I was cocky and would never be anything more than I am right now 'cause I think I'm so great. He said that you all think I'm dumb and how could Kitty like me when my own dad doesn't."

Scott let out a low whistle. Bobby turned to him, "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Dumb? No. I think you're an arrogant asshole...but dumb? No." This answer didn't seem to do much for Bobby so Scott continued, "Look. Do you grind my nerves constantly? Yeah. But you're a good guy, and a good friend, but you have to try a little harder. I think that you have no confidence at all, so you make up for it by being an asshole. I guess that's something we can blame your dad for."

Bobby hung his head, clearly an admitting that Scott was right. Scott continued, "He told me that all I did was lead you guys into trouble and could never get you out of it. He said that Jean only liked me cause I didn't let people in and she could keep me at arms length."

Bobby shook his head, "That's not true. Jean is my best friend. I mean, Kurt and I are really tight, but I've known Jean since I was born and I would do anything for her. We talk about you and Kitty, and she is in love with you. She's afraid that you'll get bored with her...she things that girls like her are a dime a dozen. Y'know...without the powers."

Scott laughed, "Is she serious?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm not the only one who suffers from a lack of confidence."

* * *

Further away Kitty and Jean were walking through another patch of forest. Kitty was asking Jean questions, but wouldn't let her get a word in to answer them. "This Kevin is completely, like, dumb isn't he? He was saying all this stuff about how Bobby just keeps me as a place holder and has the hots for Magma. Crazy right? And then Bobby goes all berserk when he gets out of his torture session, I can only imagine what was said to him. Do you even believe that thing about Magma?"

Jean sighed, "Kitty, for someone that doesn't care about what happened, you seem to be making an awfully big deal out of it."

Kitty moaned, "You're right. I know that you and Bobby are close, but you WOULD tell me if something was going on with Magma right?"

Jean hesitated and Kitty's eyes widened, "There IS something! Tell me RIGHT now."

Jean sighed again, "It's not a thing. Magma was being flirty with Bobby today, but Bobby didn't try to reciprocate it. Warren made a few fire and ice jokes, and then it was over, no big deal." She groaned when she saw Kitty's face, who apparently thought it was a big deal.

"That stuck up princess is here for three weeks and she's already moving in on guys that are already taken. Is there some kind of Brazilian man stealing custom I don't know about?!"

"Of course not."

"Well when we get back, I'm having a danger room session with that stupid little bi-"

"Kitty." Jean warned.

"No. Bitch. She's a bitch. Gonna kill her."

Jean smiled wryly, "That wouldn't be in the realm of over reacting."

Suddenly, a high pitched scream came out from another area of the forest. Jean hovered up to see what it was and saw a figure clad in black and yellow above the tree tops making the wailing. She looked and saw that Bobby was about a mile away from her, also risen above the forest. Jean lowered herself to the ground where Kitty was clutching her ears, "What IS that?"

"Sean, he must have found something. Let's go."

* * *

The two groups converged in the middle of the forest. Scott grabbed Jean's hand to reconcile but Bobby only gave Kitty a small nod. She frowned and rolled her eyes. They finally arrived at where Kurt and Peter where and the noise was almost unbearable. Sean landed and Bobby looked annoyed.

"Y'know...that was kinda frickin' loud."

Sean smiled proudly, "That's why they call me Banshee."

"Banshees are usually women." Kitty said. Bobby began to laugh but quickly stopped.

Sean said, "Banshees are also the most powerful creatures in most forms of mythology. And it's SIRENS that are only women."

Cyclops held up a hand to stop further discussion, "Why did you call us here."

Banshee pointed to a clearing. "Kevin appeared over there and attacked us. He went for Peter, but apparently he can't take metal."

Cyclops nodded, "So Pete is our best line of defense. As long as Peter is armored he can't touch us."

"A problem easy to remedy." The X-men and Sean spun around and there was Kevin, casually leaning against a tree. Colossus quickly armored up and stepped in front of the others.

Kevin laughed, "Please." He snapped his fingers and Colossus's armor was gone. Another snap, and a bolt of red energy caught Colossus in the temple and he went down. Kurt looked around and immediately teleported away.

"Kurt?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Bobby bellowed.

"Focus Bobby!" Kitty shouted.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

Kevin laughed at his handiwork. He snapped again, Jean was down. Next was Sean. Then Scott. Finally Kitty rushed him and she went down. Bobby erupted in icy spikes and stepped towards Kevin.

"Last mistake you'll ever make." Bobby snarled.

Kevin looked calmly at Bobby. "You intrigue me."

"How so?"

"I can see inside of you Robert Drake."

"So you must be pretty jealous."

Kevin ignored this. "I spoke truly when I saw you before. You have power beyond what you can ever imagine. You and this Jean Grey both. All of your other friends are so limited. They will never pass the level that they're at right now."

"Then why aren't you talking to her."

Kevin smiled knowingly, "I can see inside you both. She is often plagued by her power, but you have different demons. You doubt yourself, you wonder if they think you're good enough and you know they don't. I spoke true when I saw you before. Dark times will come for Jean Grey, but not through her own will. Inside of you I see anger, and a desire to prove to the others that you are good enough."

Bobby got right into Kevin's face, "What are you telling me this?!"

Kevin smiled again, "Tactical advantage." he suddenly reached out and grabbed Bobby roughly by the throat. He lifted him off of his feet. "I'm going to take over your body. Your power will become my power. Maybe the day will even come when we can share your mind, and you can let your demons run free." Bobby began to pass out, but Kevin's eyes went wide and before Bobby lost consciousness he saw three points sticking out Kevin's stomach. Kevin let go of Bobby who fell the ground. Kurt quickly let go of Logan and ran to grab Bobby. He smacked Bobby in the face and yelled, "Vake up Bobby!"

Logan growled and shoved his other set of claws inside of Kevin. "Bub, you screwed with the wrong mind."

Kevin howled in pain but was able to dislodge himself from Wolverine. "They send you to fight me? Please. Metal bones aside, your emotions are even less stable then the boy's."

Wolverine took a step towards Kevin, "You're right, I'm just as stable as you are."

"You're quite comical."

Suddenly, Kevin was grabbed from behind. He gasped in pain as he turned to look at who was causing him so much pain. He managed to crane his neck around enough to see Peter Rasputin looking down at him. Kevin moaned as Peter spoke right into his ear, "Who is laughing now comrade?"

"I think that would be us." Wolverine said as he drove his claws into Kevin's chest.

Kevin began to moan and his body went limp as Logan's claws slid up towards his head. His body turned deep red and finally exploded.

Wolverine punched Colossus in the shoulder. "Ya done good Petey."

Colossus nodded, "Thank you Wolverine, though it is not something that I am proud of doing."

Logan shrugged, "You get used to it."

Kurt was supporting Bobby, while Cyclops and Kitty were bringing Sean and Jean back to consciousness.

Moira and Xavier had just arrived in the clearing. Moira looked around, "Where is Kevin?"

Colossus looked at the ground but Bobby replied harshly, "He's dead."

Jean shot him a look but Moira began to quietly sob as Banshee went over to her, "It's okay love. It's ok."

Colossus finally went over to her, "Moira, it was my fault, I am very sorry for my actions."

Moira shook her head, her voice still thick with crying, "No. He would have killed the lot o'ya. I forgive you Colossus."

Xavier looked at his team, "X-men it seems that we are done here. Sean, I was going to ask if you had considered our invitation, but it seems you and Moira have much to deal with here."

Banshee began to answer, but Moira cut him off, "No, Sean will be joining you at your school."

"Moira, I can't leave you, not when you're in this state."

"But the children need y'Sean. If you aren't there for them, they may turn out like Kevin."

Sean nodded and shook Xavier's hand, "I accept yuir offer Charles."

"Thank you. It is time that we returned."

* * *

The X-men, now with the newest member of their staff, returned to the Mansion just an hour later. They wandered around calling for the others, but didn't hear anything. Finally Kitty phased down into the sub basement and yelled,

"They're down here."

The others followed her and found Angel, Rogue, Storm and Beast leaning tiredly against a wall. Warren was missing a few feathers, and Beast's fur was singed. Bobby laughed and asked, "What happened to you."

Warren was panting and jerked a thumb inside the danger room. Rogue was able to gasp out, "Them." They looked inside and there was complete chaos.

"I did not know zhat zhe danger room vas breakable." Kurt said.

Xavier grimaced, "It's not."

Sean smiled, "Alright boyos, I guess it's my turn." He calmly stepped into the room and let out a scream. The New Mutants all froze and turned to Sean.

"Hello kids, I'm Sean Cassidy, and I'm your new teacher and if I EVER see you acting like that AGAIN, there will be hell to pay."

Logan laughed, "I like him already."

The New Mutants all looked scarred out of their minds, while the X-men laughed at having found a way to finally control their infestation.

* * *

Ehh not my favorite episode...but I wanted to put the seeds of doubt into Bobby. Just some things I wanted to clear up. Bobby and Kitty are not officially broken up as of this episode...but they're pretty damn close. Now I get to make them screw with each other before getting back together. For clarification Colossus is not a traitor, he just didn't think the others trusted him. Next episode will feature another team up...and yes the title is from one of the Sonic video games. 


	13. City Escape

City Escape

BRRRRRRRRRRRRR-ING! Scott Summers opened his eyes and moaned. He looked over at his clock. 9 A.M wake up in the middle of the summer. Something was wrong in the world when things like that happened. He lifted his fist prepared to punish his normally friendly alarm clock but realized that it wasn't the clock, but the phone. He groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said grumpily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOO-OOO-OOOUUUUU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BRO-OOOOOOOO. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU."

Scott smiled slightly to himself as he realized that today was his eighteenth birthday, the early wake up call made it slip his mind. "That was God awful Alex," he said into the phone.

"Whatever man. Jeez, I call to be the first to wish my brother a happy birthday and I get that kind of reception, what's up with that?"

"Just tired."

"What?" Alex said incredulously, "The almighty fearless leader of the X-men needs sleep. You're losin' your edge bro."

"Leave me alone I'm tired. Are you guys still coming down on Sunday for my birthday lunch?"

"Yeah. Xavier invited my foster parents too. They're cool though, don't worry. I think we're getting there Sunday morning and staying until Tuesday night."

"Why so long?"

"You want us to fly to and from Hawaii in one day. Cruel bro, cruel."

"Fine fine."

"So, anyone else coming over, 'sides the regular X-dweebs?"

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses but ignored the last comment, "Um, Bobby invited Johnny Storm, I don't know if that means the rest of the Fantastic Four are coming. Jean said her parents and sister may be coming down from Long Island, and they might bring Bobby's mom with them. His dad is away on business in Detroit, can't say that I'll miss seeing him."

"Alright bro, I won't keep you any longer, I can tell you want to get off and see if your girlfriend will bed you now that your legal. Oh shit, she's illegal for you now! I'm gonna tellllllll."

"Shut up Alex."

"I'm telllling, I'm tellllling. I'm telling on youuuuuu."

"OK! Bye!"

"Later."

The rest of the day was great for Scott. He was immediately attacked by Bobby, Kurt, and Warren the second he got out of his room, while Jean was waiting for him in the kitchen. Storm prepared lunch with all of Scott's favorites, and right as it was coming to dusk, they began to open presents. Scott was incredibly happy with what he got. He received an antique cosmonaut knife that once belonged to Peter's brother, a watch from Jean, a large collection of book on strategies from Beast, Storm, Xavier, Logan and Sean, a tray of home made cookies from Kitty that Bobby warned him not to ea when she wasn't looking, and a large collection of video games from the New Mutants. He looked at the stack of two dozen titles and asked,

"What are these for, I don't have anything to play them on."

"Ah but you are forgetting our present mein freund!" Kurt said excitedly.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Warren is bringing it in. He paid for most of it but Kurt and I kicked in too." Bobby said.

Warren walked back in the room with three different boxes in his hand. Each held a separate system inside. Scott was now the owner of a Nintendo Wii, a Play Station 3 and a new Xbox 360. Jean looked up from the stack and asked, "You guys know Scott doesn't play video games right."

"Well that's why we brought him strategy games, so he can hone his battle techniques."

Scott looked around, "Thanks a lot guys, all of you, the gifts are great."

"Actually" Bobby said, "this is only the beginning of our present."

"What's the rest?" Scott asked curiously.

"We are taking you, to the newest club in Manhattan. _Fiery_. It just opened up yesterday!"

"How are we getting in?" Scott asked.

Bobby grinned, obviously pleased with himself, "That was all me. Do you know that senior who graduated last year, Jack Lee? His grandfather is friends with the owner's father. The owner is this kid just out of college, Shinobi Shaw. I spoke to him yesterday and said that since I'm a friend of Jack's, we can all get in, for free!"

Jean grinned, "Bobby that's amazing! What time are we leaving."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, actually Jean, this was gonna be a guys only thing. Sorry."

Jean frowned but Scott smiled at her, "Then I'm gonna skip it Bobby."

Warren shook his head and said firmly, "No you aren't. You guys can do whatever you need to do tomorrow, you're coming with us."

Bobby turned to the rest of the guys, "Are you in?"

Colossus shook his head, "Sorry my friend, I will not enjoy it as much as you."

"Vell, vhat about the rest of you?" Kurt asked.

Ray gestured a himself, "Us?"

Bobby grinned, "Yeah you. Jamie can't come, sorry buddy, but you have to be at least high school age."

"I'm in." Ray said.

"Ditto." Evan agreed.

"Us too," said Roberto gesturing to himself and Sam, who looked a little reluctant.

Longshot shook his head, "Sorry my friends, but I will be staying with my friend Jamie, I will feel bad if I had fun and he is unable to attend."

Angel clapped him on the back, "That's okay 'shot."

Bobby grinned, "Alright boys, we leave in thirty. Dress nice and be prepared to score." Bobby laughed but was silenced with Kitty turned away and hid a sob. Bobby almost went to move to comfort her, but decide against it and looked determinedly at the rest of the group.

* * *

The half hour rolled by and the group of guys began to walk out of the Mansion towards the garage.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked.

Bobby grinned, "Aren't my ideas always good?"

"No."

"Then I'm due."

Scott moaned as Bobby, Kurt, and Evan piled into his car. Warren gave a wave and pulled out of the garage in his own car with Ray, Roberto, and Sam inside. Scott followed Warren to the club while Bobby, Kurt, and Evan shouted helpful driving advice at him. Unfortunately this advice was coming from three people who had yet to get their permits.

"Dude speed up, little old lady on a walker just passed us." Iceman said.

Kurt groaned as they were caught by a red light, "Yellow does not mean slow down Scott. It means hurry up before it turns red."

Finally when they got into the city, Spyke lectured him on how terrible Scott was driving in Evan's old home town, "Dude don't put your turn signals on, no one does that. The point is to make it more exciting for the people behind you."

"Is zhat true?" Kurt asked.

Evan nodded solemnly, "That's what my dad told me when I was four."

Bobby hit Scott upside the head, "You heard the man, no turn signals."

The car finally screeched to a halt and the passengers got out. Just ahead, Warren and his group walked over to Scott's car.

"How was the ride?" Warren asked.

Bobby jerked a thumb at Scott, "This idiot forgot you aren't supposed to use turn signals in the city."

Warren raised an eyebrow but disregarded the comment, "So where's this contact of yours popsicle?"

Bobby gestured over to a spiky haired Asian man. He walked over and held out his hand, "Shinobi Shaw?"

Shaw nodded but looked confused at the same time Bobby quickly clarified, "I'm Bobby Drake, we spoke over the phone."

Recognition came over Shaw's face, "Right, right, Lee's friend. Yeah his grandfather Stan helped me out a lot. Stocked the V.I.P. room with some alcohol. Quality stuff."

Bobby frowned, "Just the VIP room?"

Shaw nodded, "This is a teen club, it can't be out in the open."

"Oh" Bobby said looking disappointed.

Shaw grinned, "I guess it's a good thing that's where you and your friends are headed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

"Um excuse me?" Roberto asked.

Shaw turned around and saw the young man with four different girls at the rope. "Can I bring a few friends."

Shaw smiled and shook his head, "I'll let them in, but they can't come to the VIP room. Let's go boys."

They followed him through the club which was full of kids, some of them the older X-men recognized from Bayville High but didn't know their names. Finally they arrived at a black curtain and pulled it back. There sat only a dozen or so kids, along with a giant flat screen T.V., an open bar, and a miniature dance floor which was rotating.

"V, I, and P are my three new favorite letters," Ray said as he high fived Evan.

Roberto dragged Sam over to the bar, "Amaretto and orange juice for me, a beer for my friend."

Sam stammered nervously, " 'Berto, Ah don't really...I'm not a big...I've never."

Roberto clapped him on the back, "Loosen up Sammy."

Scott quickly walked over and took the beer away, "If he doesn't want it, he doesn't need to have it."

Bobby quickly grabbed it out of his hand and began to drink some, "Thanks Scotty."

Scott groaned, "Come on Bobby."

But Bobby had already dragged Sam and Roberto away from the bar and led them, Ray, Kurt, Evan, and Warren to the dance floor. He held his arms over the threshold and said, "Behold."

The second Bobby said this, two voices squealed his name. He turned and saw Opal and Zelda, both dressed skimpily clutching their purses. The quickly ran over and grabbed either of his arms.

"Where's the bookworm?" Zelda asked, still tapping in the time with the music.

"Don't call her that." Bobby began angrily but then sighed, "Actually we aren't...y'know...together anymore."

Opal squealed again with delight, "Well then you can come play with us."

The others watched in shock as, for the first time in his life, Bobby began to deny female contact, "I'm not entirely sure..." but Zelda cut him off.

"Come on, we'll loosen you up." Before he could protest anymore, they dragged him on to the dance floor. Roberto quickly followed and brought back the four girls from the door with him. Evan and Warren quickly ran into the mix with two of the girls, while Roberto dragged Sam to join in with one of the others. Kurt and Ray decided to keep Scott company by the bar.

"Just a ginger ale for me." Scott told the bartender.

Kurt snorted and Scott cocked an eyebrow at him. Ray laughed, "Not even a Coke? A ginger ale? Are you sick Scott?"

"No. I just don't want to be here. I should be with my girlfriend."

"Come on man, ve von't tell her vhat happens tonight, go have fun." Kurt said.

Scott rolled his eyes, "My idea of fun is very different then yours. The list consists of two things, being with Jean, and doing what we do with the X-men, and while we're here, neither of those things will happen."

Suddenly, a blue and red figure crashed through the roof of the club and skidded to a stop at the spot where Bobby, Zelda, and Opal were dancing. The two girls quickly ran away screaming like most of the club's other patrons, but Bobby pulled the masked man to his feet. Bobby gasped as he found himself face to face with the costumed hero he knew to be Spider-man.

"Problem?" Bobby asked.

Spider-man chuckled and said dryly, "No, I enjoy crashing through the window of night spots."

"Who doesn't?" Bobby replied.

Spider-man laughed again, "Well as much as I appreciate a good battle of wits, you see my enemies don't generally share my sense of humor, or fashion savvy for that matter, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Bobby looked around the deserted club, "Maybe I can help you with that." He quickly iced up and ripped off his clothes, and revealed his costume underneath.

Spider-man gasped, "Cool, you're a walking ice sculpture." Spider-man saw that the other Xavier school kids grouped around the rest of them, "Can all of you do something."

Cyclops nodded, "Yeah. I'm Cyclops, this is Spyke, Angel, Sunspot, Berserker, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, and you've met Iceman."

"You guys don't seem surprised by the appearance of another super hero." Spider-man said.

Nightcrawler laughed, "Yeah vell, last time ve vere in a club, it vas broken into by a group of mole men, leading us to meet and befriend zhe Fantastic Four."

"You know the Human Torch?" Spider-man said.

Bobby nodded, "Nightcrawler and I are good friends with him, he lived at our house for a while."

"So you guys are that school full of mutants he told me about."

"You're friends with him too?"

"Yeah."

Their conversation was interrupted by a metal tentacle shot through the hole that Spider-man had came through, and grabbed his foot. Roberto quickly powered up and ripped Spider-man away from its grasp.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Spider-man quickly sprinted outside to where six costumed men were awaiting him. The man with the tentacles yelled, "Now Spider-man you have been cornered at last, you will now feel the power of the Sinister Six!"

Spider-man laughed, "Well now you've been outnumbered mushroom head, you can meet my Sinister Nine!" The X-men followed Spider-man out and fear seemed to quickly come over the man's face.

"Bah! What cowardice is this! You need to outnumber us to fight?"

Iceman raised his hand, "Um dude, you attacked him six to one. Those odds are worse then the ones you have right now."

Spider-man held out a hand to the six men, "Allow me to introduce my good friends, the Sinister Six. The one with the bad mushroom cut, Dr Octopus. The geezer in the bird contraption, the Vulture. The guy with the fishbowl for a head, Mysterio. Next we have Electro, in the yellow and green, and the Sandman in his wonderful thug attire. Lastly the guy wearing the lion is Kraven."

Iceman turned to Kraven and laughed, "Dude, you didn't even get a code name, you suck."

Kraven growled loudly and leaped to attack Iceman. Before Bobby could even move Cyclops calmly opened his visor and shut Kraven into a nearby empty bus. Bobby looked at the unconscious Kraven, "What does he do?"

"Pretty much different variations of that."

Dr. Octopus's eyes swept over Kraven and then back to the group before him, "Sinister Six, scatter!" Each of the super villians took off in a different direction.

Roberto laughed, "Wow, he's brave."

Cyclops held up a hand, "We have to stop them. Spider-man, can you give us a rundown on their powers?"

Spider-man nodded, "Essentially, Vulture can just fly, he has a few other little gadgets but nothing too scary."

"Angel and Cannonball, he's all yours." Sam and Warren saluted and flew off.

"Electro has control over electricity, I'm sure you got that. He's extremely quick."

"Nightcrawler and Berserker have him."

"Sandman can shape shift and become really dense."

"So we need someone strong. Spider-man you can take him, bring Iceman with you."

"Mysterio just has special effects."

"Sunspot and Spyke can handle him, cause the last guy would have to be taken one on one, I'll handle that. You can all head out."

As Spider-man and Iceman ran off Spiderman whispered to Bobby, "Who's the guy shouting the orders?"

"Cyclops, he's our team leader."

"That must suck."

"Yeah."

* * *

High in the sky Cannonball rocketed in the direction that Vulture had flown in with Warren close behind him. "Sam!" Angel bellowed ahead.

Cannonball stopped and hovered in mid air, "What?"

Angel flew up to him and shook his head, "This isn't working, we have to draw him out."

"How?"

"Follow my lead. You go hide." Cannonball saluted and shot off behind a building.

Angel gained some altitude and shouted, "Come on old man! The other members of your team are finished, don't you think we can take down an old loser like you." Angel grinned as he heard a scream of anger behind him. He quickly dropped his altitude to narrowly avoid a green blur that shot by him.

Vulture turned in mid air and hovered, "Insolent boy, I'll impale you and then let you fall to your death." He rushed Angel again who casually glided out of the way.

"Guess you aren't as fast when your wings aren't real." Warren said with a grin.

Vulture screamed again and this time he raked Angel's costume, and a red line appeared on his shoulder. Warren clutched his wound and doubled over in mid air. Vulture smiled an shot at him once more, but this time from behind. Right before he made contact, Angel spun around and landed a punch to Vulture's nose which cracked sickeningly. He grabbed him from behind and yelled, "Any time you're ready."

Vulture looked around and yelled, "What? Let me go!"

Warren looked at a point about 20 yards away and grinned, "Ok." He quickly let go and right when Vulture turned to go after him again, he was rammed by Cannonball, and flew through a nearby building.

"Shoulder okay?" Cannonball asked.

"Yeah. Let's go grab him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler and Berserker were having a less than difficult time with Electro. Every time Electro attacked, either Nightcrawler teleported out of the way, or Ray absorbed it and shot it right back. Electro was beginning to get frustrated. He had just shot a bolt of energy at Ray when Nightcrawler teleported behind him and tried to punch him in the back of the head. Right when he made contact, he was shocked and flew backwards. When he sat up all of his fur stood on end and Electro laughed maniacally.

"Can't touch this."

Ray groaned and said, "Please don't say that."

Kurt stood up as the two electricity wielders battled. He looked around helplessly when he saw a toy story. He quickly teleported inside, grabbed a Supersoaker, fished a twenty dollar bill out of his costume and put it on the counter, and then teleported out. Next he went to a nearby vending machine and put in a dollar bill. He pushed the button for water. Nothing happened.

Kurt began to pound on the machine, "Stupid thing, give my vater bottle!"

"Problem dude?" Kurt turned around and saw a ten year old kid behind him.

"Not really."

"Ate your money?"

"Ja."

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

"You gotta kick it."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Later."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief at the exchange he just had and kicked the machine. He quickly grabbed his water bottle and filled his gun with it. He walked up to Electro who looked at him in disbelief. Kurt pumped the gun and said, "Say hell to mein little freund!" He emptied the tank on Electro who screamed in pain and fell down.

Kurt patted Berserker on the shoulder, "Oldest trick in zhe book."

"Can't beat the classics."

"Vell now I know vhat to do to you if you annoy me."

* * *

Spyke and Sunspot were sprinting as fast as they could after Mysterio. Spyke was beginning to pant and yelled over to Sunspot, "He moves pretty fast for a guy in a clunky old costume."

"Come on Spykey, how are you this out of breath."

"Man you're a soccer player, I ride the subway, do the math."

They followed Mysterio into Central Park where he stopped at a clearing. When they caught up Spyke doubled over wheezing but Roberto yelled, "Freeze!"

Mysterio laughed, "What are you NYPD?"

"No, we're the X-men."

"Never heard of them."

Spyke stood up, "Well your about to creep!" He shot a spike at Mysterio who easily dodged it and threw a smoke bomb. When the dust cleared there were four copies of him.

"Seeing quadruple?" Mysterio said with a laugh. All four converged on the two and began to punch and kick them to the ground.

Finally, Sunspot yelled, "Enough!" He punched the ground as hard as he could, unbalancing Mysterio and his clones. Spyke stood up and unleashed a barrage in all directions. Every time a clone was hit, it disappeared. Finally, they saw the real Mysterio pinned to a tree by his leg which was oozing with blood. Sunspot walked over and delivered a quick punch to the stomach and one to the back of the head that knocked him out.

* * *

"OW!" Spider-man roared after a failed assault on Sandman. Sandman grinned an immediately turned into a cloud and began to fly around Spiderman and Iceman. Iceman laughed, "This is too easy."

Spiderman looked at him, "Um, you realize he's kicking our asses right."

"No, he kicked your ass, I'm about to take him down." Bobby concentrated and the temperature began to drop, and drop. The cloud around him began to move slowly, until Sandman was forced to reform. He roared and charged at Bobby, with one of his fists turned into super dense sand.

He swung, but Iceman iced his hand first and shattered it with a kick. Sandman tried to do this again with his other hand, but once again, Bobby stopped him Finally, Iceman grabbed both of his shoulders and pumped cold into Sandman's body. A moment later, Sandman fell to the group twitching still from the cold.

Spider-man clapped him on the back, "Good work Mr. Freeze." Bobby turned around to say thanks but he quickly stopped and pointed at Spider-man's face.

"He ripped your mask, um, pretty badly." Spider-man touched a hand to his face and felt his hair, one eye, and part of his nose not covered by the mask. He quickly turned around but Bobby put a hand on his shoulder and held out his had.

"Bobby Drake." Spider-man nodded and pulled the rest of his mask off. He was a kid no older then Bobby with brown hair and brown eyes. He took Bobby's hand.

"Peter Parker."

They shook and quickly broke into a run. "Let's go check on Cyclops."

* * *

All of the other groups seemed to have the same idea, for once Bobby and Peter had arrived at where the groups had split up, they met everybody else. The others were all watching Doctor Octopus who had one tentacle pinning Cyclops to the ground, and the other right above Scott's face with a spike protruding out of it.

"One step forward and he dies," Octopus said.

Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Angel seemed prepared to lunge forward but a voice quickly said in their heads, "Hold on."

All of a sudden, the X-Jet swept into view and opened fire on Dr. Octopus who quickly let go of Scott to try and escape, but was quickly fenced in by the X-men. He turned to try and flee the other way, but was stopped by Colossus who had just jumped out of the X-jet and the following impact had created a crater. He was followed by Jean who gently lowered herself, Rogue, and Shadowcat to the ground. With a flash of anger and a wave of her hand, Jean easily through Dr. Octopus into a nearby building, and he fell unconscious. The X-Jet landed next to them, and Xavier rolled out of it, anger clouding his face.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to take part in the DISASTER?!" No one spoke up but Xavier continued, "This is unbelievable, someone had better take responsibility right now-"

Bobby stepped forward, "It was my fault sir."

Xavier sighed with exasperation, "Isn't it always?"

Bobby began to explain, but Spider-man cut him off, "Actually sir, your students were in the club minding their own business when I came crashing through the ceiling. Being the good citizens that they are, they wanted to help me round up the guys that were terrorizing the city. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

The anger left Xavier's face, "Thank you very much young man." He turned to the X-men, "I'm sorry I reacted with anger so quickly."

"You need to control your impulses better sir!" Kurt said, causing Xavier to raise an eyebrow at him.

Spider-man had meanwhile sidled up to Kitty and said, "Well hell-ooo there. Who are you?"

Kitty giggled, "Shadowcat."

"Well I'm—"

"Take ten steps back!" Bobby bellowed before Spider-man could finish.

Kitty raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Why ICEMAN?"

Bobby spluttered over his answer before finally saying, "Fine, never mind." Kitty grinned as Bobby turned around in anger.

Scott and Jean laughed at the two and Warren said, "This looks like the beginning of an INCREDIBLY amusing friendship."


	14. Getting Back Is Really Really Hard to Do

Getting back is Really Really Hard to Do

A door silently opened in the middle of the night. Rogue slowly crept out of her room careful not wake up Kitty, her new roommate, but then she looked down and let out a scream.

Bobby Drake quickly leapt to his feet, covered his hand with his t-shirt and pressed it over her mouth. "SHHHH! Shut up Rogue! Are you trying to wake the whole Mansion?!"

Rouge removed his hand and whispered back loudly, "NO! Ah was just tryin' to go to the bathroom and Ah find you camped outside of mah room! What the hell're you doin' out here Bobby? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Bobby grinned sheepishly and muttered, "I was just relaxing…Kitty…sleeping."

Rogue began to laugh, "You're sitting here at" she checked he watch, "four in the morning, listening to her sleep? You've got it bad."

Bobby looked ready to protest but then hung his head in defeat, "Yeah, I do."

Rogue pulled him by the arm and said, "Let's go to the kitchen."

They sat down at the table and Rogue grabbed some cookies and milk. She passed a glass to Bobby and said, "When did y'all even break up? Kurt told me you were havin' problems after Kevin, but you were still together."

Bobby shook his head, "We got into a big fight the day before Scott's birthday. We were yelling and I saw it coming so I ended it before she could." He looked at her helplessly "She doesn't talk about me at all with you?"

Rogue shook her head pityingly, "Of course not, she knows that you and me are friendly, why would she do that? Ah do hear her mutterin' 'bout Amara sometimes though."

Bobby stood up angrily, "Where did that thing even come from?! Warren was joking around about it JUST to me and Jean, how does everyone think there's a thing now?!"

Rogue laughed, "Settle down kid. Me an' you are gonna fix this, don't worry."

Bobby looked up from his milk grinning, "Really? Thanks a lot Rogue. I keep getting Jean to try and help but she tells me how we need to figure it out by ourselves. How're we gonna do it?"

"Girls like to play dirty Bob, so you gotta play dirty first." Rogue said.

Bobby grinned mischievously, "I'm quite good at playing dirty." His face fell, "But I tried that already. I specifically told her and Jean about an all guys night at that club. I thought that would piss her off."

Rogue roller her eyes, "Of course it ANNOYED her dummy, but it didn't really make her jealous. You were goin' to a place where she didn't know anyone and had no one specific to be jealous of. In the end she got YOU 'cause she got to make eyes at Spider-boy."

"So what do I do?"

Rogue frowned, "Ah pegged you wrong when Ah got here Bobby Drake. Ah thought you were the ladies man type who had it all figured out. Guess you're as dumb as every other guy out there."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well if we're done insulting me, do you want to tell me what to do?"

"Magma" Rogue said simply.

Bobby shook his head firmly, "No. Nonono. She'll attack, she'll kill me in my sleep. Do you know Kitty? Don't be fooled by the cute innocent exterior, she's like a…an…I don't know what…but it's something vicious."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "And if she does that then it means she's jealous moron."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Bobby smiled, inwardly laughing at his own stupidity and they began to eventually draw the conversation away from Kitty. They talked for a couple of hours when Rogue yawned suddenly.

Bobby nodded in agreement, "I know right. Back up to bed I think." He waggled his eyebrows, "You could always join me, you know, to make her jealous."

"Do you want to die?"

"Maybe I'm a masochist."

"You're just sick."

"Thanks."

Rogue looked at the clock, "It's almost seven. I'm heading back up." Suddenly Bobby grabbed her arm, his eyes wide with fear. "What?"

"What's the date?" Bobby asked nervously.

Rogue looked at the calendar hanging on the wall, "It's the fourth…oh no. WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Suddenly a voice bellowed through the halls, "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Rogue moaned and Bobby banged his head on the table yelling, "Why? Why?"

Wolverine came inside and arched an eyebrow at the two, "Bad night to be up late eh kiddies?"

"Shut up."

Wolverine chuckled, "Danger Room, fifteen minutes."

After a very long danger room session, the X-men ambled into the kitchen, visibly sore, where Xavier was speaking with the New Mutants, aside form Jamie and Longshot. When the X-men walked he looked over to them, "Ah, I was just speaking to the New Mutants entering their freshman year about high school. Care to offer any insight?"

Bobby looked up grumpily from his breakfast, "Don't do drugs."

"Hang out with Jean's friends, they're fast." Warren said.

Jean smacked him upside the head, "Gross."

Kurt clapped Roberto on the back, "Bobby and I vill protect you from zhe seniors on zhe soccer team."

"Don't go near any of the boys in that school. They're all slimy jackasses." Kitty said harshly to Jubilee and Amara, "Well, I guess Scott, Warren, Kurt, and Peter are ok." She added as an after thought.

_Way to show you don't like him anymore Kitty_ Jean said in her head.

_Shut up_.

Xavier clasped his hands, "Well you should all take those kind words of advice to heart, and now it's time to go. Scott, you will take four into your car, four will go in Jean's truck, and Warren can take the other three."

The X-men and the New Mutants filed out of the kitchen to the garage. Kurt jumped into the front seat of Scott's car, while Rogue and Bobby piled into the back. Bobby looked hopefully at Kitty, but saw her get into the front seat of Jean's truck, followed by Amara, Jubilee, and Evan getting into the back. Peter, Roberto, and Sam jumped in with Warren, and Ray took the last spot in the back of Scott's car.

* * *

The halls at school were filled with the normal first day back buzz. There were lighthearted greeting from some, but every student seemed to have the same look plastered on their face. The look that plainly said, "Why the #$( am I here?"

Bobby casually said hi to as many girls as he could, but after each he looked around to try to see Kitty, but she was never there. He finally arrived at his locker and sank to the floor leaning up against it.

Kurt came and stood next to him, "Bad morning locker buddy?"

"Locker what?"

"Ve're sharing, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"So vhat's up?"

"Dunno. Don't see Kitty anywhere."

Suddenly Rogue came running over and pulled Bobby to his feet. "Come check this out. You too elf."

The three ran down the hall to a poster. Bobby quickly read it. It was a sign for a back to school talent show that would take place in two weeks.

"So?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "You're dumb. Ok. Ah know what song y'all are doin'. You play guitar and Kurt can do drums right? Ah'll play keyboard for you Ah guess but we need a bass player."

Bobby looked from Kurt to Rogue confused, "I still don't see what-"

Suddenly someone grabbed Bobby from behind and said, "Give me all your money punk."

Bobby froze in fear briefly but then stepped on his attacker's foot, and judo flipped him on to the floor. He looked down to see Johnny Storm rubbing his backside in pain, and Kurt and Rogue laughing hysterically. Bobby reached down to pull Johnny to his feet, "What the hell was that about."

"What the hell was THAT about?"

"You attacked me!"

"You flipped me over!"

"Whatever, why are you here?"

Johnny grinned, "Sue and Reed decided that I need to finish my edumacation...I told them I read good but they didn't believe me."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "So you decided to slum down here with us?"

Johnny laughed, "Well the Baxter with it's twenty floors of scientific goodness was getting a little boring."

Kurt put an arm around Bobby and Johnny, "Looks like zhe terrible trio is back together!"

An arm suddenly flew out and knocked Kurt into his locker. Bobby, Johnny, and Rogue spun around angrily to see Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolensky, Pietro Maximoff, and John Allerdyce, also known as the Brotherhood of Mutants standing behind them. Johnny pulled Kurt to his feet who got right in Avalanche's face.

"Vhat are you losers doing here?"

Avalanche smirked at him, "We go to school here."

Bobby addressed the next question to Toad, "Where's the witch."

Toad lowered his eyes sadly but Pietro answered for him, "She's looking for my father, obsessively I might add."

Suddenly the X-men found themselves joined by Scott, Jean, Peter, Kitty, and Warren. With the addition of his other teammates, Bobby was a little braver, "So you losers decided to show and mess with us even though we saved all of your asses?"

Avalanched blushed, "So you joining the loser squad Torch? Didn't know a big time super hero would want to be around these jokes."

"These jokes are my friends." Johnny replied angrily.

Avalanche laughed at him, "Maybe you should find better ones." He grinned at ran a finger down Kitty's cheek, "Except the cat of course." The Brotherhood casually walked away.

Johnny rounded on Bobby, "You're just gonna let him do that to your girl." The X-men all looked around awkwardly. Kitty grabbed Angel and said,

"Come on _Warren_, walk me to class."

Angel looked around, "Why me?"

"Just come." Warren shot a fleeting apologetic glance over his shoulder at Bobby before walking away with Kitty.

"Told you she'd play dirty." Rogue said smugly.

"Wait what happened?" Johnny asked.

Bobby ignored him, "But it's not like Amara, Warren doesn't have an interest in her."

"Wait what HAPPENED?"

"It doesn't matter! Did it annoy you Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"So it worked."

"WAIT WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"We broke up man what do you think?!"

"Oh sorry."

By now Jean, Peter, and Scott had walked away and Rogue continued, "But we're gonna get her back."

"How?" Johnny asked.

"We're gonna do a song for the talent show but we need a bass player."

Johnny looked thoughtful, "I know a guy."

"Who?"

"Me."

Rogue pumped her fist, "Alright. You're comin' over right after school. I have a bass, we're practicing."

"Okay..."

The Brotherhood had gathered by a nearby water fountain. "What was that about with Kitty?" Fred asked.

Avalanched shrugged, "Just screwin' with Drake."

Just then a young girl with dark black hair walked up to them, "'Scuse me? Can you tell me where I'm 'sposed to be?"

Avalanche gave the girl a cold look, "No beat it."

Pyro slid up to the girl and glared at Avalanche, "Where are your manners mate? What's ya name cutie?"

"Risty. Risty Wilde."

"Well allow me to walk you to ya' next class Ristay." Risty nodded and the two walked away. She spared one more glance over her shoulder at the others, and her eyes glowed yellow.

The school day passed without much event. Johnny went to Xavier's with Scott since Bobby, Kurt, and Roberto had their first day of soccer practice. When Bobby and Kurt finally got back to the mansion, sweaty and tired, they walked into their room, where Johnny was sitting on Bobby's bed with Rogue's bass and she was on Kurt's bed with her keyboard.

* * *

She was showing him what to play, "Ok so on the "Ah think Ah found mah best friend' you're gonna-oh hey guys!"

Kurt flopped on Bobby's bed next to Johnny while Iceman sat down next to Rogue, "So what are we playing."

Rogue smirked, "Somethin' that's gonna melt Kitty in her seat."

* * *

The next week went by a little too slow for Bobby's liking. Even with Johnny's constant presence at the Mansion for practicing their song, he still got upset when he saw Kitty. As per Rogue's request, he spent as much time with Amara as possible, which in turn led to more time with Jubilee and Ray, not that either of them were bad, but their presence wasn't as fun as Kurt and Johnny's. In retaliation Kitty tried to find another guy to hang out with around the Mansion, but it didn't work. Scott was unavailable, Kitty knew that Kurt and Johnny would immediately know what she was doing, and after the first incident Warren avoided her. She would've tried one of the New Mutants, but Roberto was too grateful to Bobby about soccer, and Ray was always around him and Magma. Sam and Evan were options, but Kurt had managed to warn them before Kitty could close in, and Jamie and Longshot were too young and too weird respectively. Kitty suspected her roommate's involvement, because every time Bobby was alone with Magma, Rogue would shoot Kitty a very smug smile.

Finally, on the day of the talent show, Kitty wandered alone to the auditorium. She was able to find one of her non institute friends, Stevie Hunter, and sat down next to her. Nearby she saw Jean, Scott, Peter, and Warren who were all sitting together and giving Kitty furtive glances when they thought she wasn't looking. She glared back suspiciously but then the show started. Kitty sat bored through a long list of acts including a classical pianist, a karate demonstration, and the world's fastest pickle eater.

At exactly the point that Kitty was bound to fall asleep the new principal, Mr. Kelly, stood up, "For our grant finale, we have our very own all student band led by sophomore, Robert Drake."

As Kelly walked offstage he passed by Iceman, and Kitty saw him mouth to the new principal, "It's Bobby," and she giggled.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kitty smiled to herself, she knew for all his cockiness, he had a little bit of stage fright. "Um this song is dedicated to...someone...you know who you are." He looked over at Rogue who nodded encouragingly. Bobby looked directly at Kitty and nodded. Kurt counted, "One, two, three."

"Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

At the pause in the music Diane leaned over and whispered to Kitty, "How did you let that go?"

"I have no idea."

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

At this point, Amara, Opal, and Zelda had all stood up and cheered. Rogue leaned into the microphone and said, "He ain't talkin' to you ya idiots...look where he's lookin'." Along with every head in the auditorium, the three girls snapped around to follow Bobby's gaze at Kitty.

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life "

After the song ended the auditorium erupted in cheers. Scott, Jean, Warren, and Peter leapt to their feet applauding. Jean turned and looked expectantly at Kitty. Kitty however, began to push her way out of the auditorium. Jean then turned and looked at Bobby. Bobby looked after Kitty sadly and Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.

"'M'okay," he said.

Avalanche and the rest of the Brotherhood was watching with disgust as the crowd applauded the X-men. He turned to the Brotherhood smirking, "You know, it's great that the crowd recognizes the Xavier kid's talents. Maybe we should tell them all of his skills, while revealing a few of our own." The Brotherhood all smirked.

* * *

The next night was the home opener for the soccer team. Kitty had managed to go to Diane's house right after school and then snuck into her room while Bobby was at dinner. She was then forced along to go see the soccer game by Jean and Scott. All of the mansion's residents were at the game, including the teachers, Jamie, and Longshot, who needed the basics of the game explained to him, since he was wondering what the ball did to deserve to be kicked. The announcer was currently shouting out the starting lineup for Bayville, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand finally the first three players in Bayville Boy's Soccer history to make varsity prior to junior year, number 2 Bobby Drake! Number 9 Kurt Wagner and number 12 Roberto DaCosta!" The three X-men ran out onto the field waving.

Rogue leaned over and whispered to Kitty, "Doesn't he look good." Kitty rolled her eyes.

A voice rang out over the rest field, "Actually Mr. Announcer, we aren't quite done with a bio of the three newest varsity soccer team."

All the heads in the stands turned and saw Lance Alvers in a strange costume standing on top of the risers along with Pietro, Fred, John and Todd. Avalanche held out his hand and all of a sudden, a crack began to form in the soccer field, wrenching to two sides apart. "You see everyone, you may know me as Lance Alvers, a senior here, but I'm also a mutant who can create earthquakes, I call myself Avalanche. My buddies over here are called, Pyro, Blob, Quicksilver, and Toad, but we aren't the only mutants around."

Risty looked up from the stands and muttered, "Idiots." She got up and walked away before the chaos could begin.

Avalanche pointed down at the field, "Have you ever wondered why a big celebrity like the new kid Johnny Storm hangs out with Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner? It's because they're both mutants. They along with the rest of the kids at the Xavier institute all have special abilities. That includes Miss Popularity Jean Grey and her loser of a boyfriend Scott Summers, and rich boy Warren Worthington. All of them are mutants."

Scott stood up and turned to Xavier, "Can we?"

Xavier nodded, "At this point we must."

Cyclops, Jean, Angel, Colossus, Rogue, and Shadowcat all jumped down onto the field. The New Mutants and Human Torch all rose to their feet but Xavier stopped them, "This is not your fight."

"What about Roberto?" Jubilee asked.

"He's already down there." He turned to Wolverine, Beast, Storm, and Banshee. "I need you all on crown control. I'll try to start erasing memories, but we need everyone to stay here."

The X-men lined up across from the brotherhood. "It's nine on five losers! You think you're gonna win?" Warren asked.

Avalanche laughed, "Does it matter? We've already exposed you all for what you really are. Do you think they'll look at you the same again."

Cyclops laughed back, "Jokes on you again then retard. Xavier is already erasing the memory of everyone that heard you say that. It's over."

Avalanche snarled angrily, "Whatever, we'll still take a few of you down with us!"

Jean laughed, "I doubt that."

Within a few seconds, Jean had thrown Quicksilver into a wall, Rogue had absorbed the Blob, Nightcrawler reluctantly knocked out Toad, and Bobby froze Pyro's flamethrower.

Cyclops grinned, "Still feelin' good?"

Avalanche nodded, "Yeah I am actually." He raised his hands and columns of rock shot up from the ground and he pushed them at the X-men. Roberto stood protectively in front of Rogue and shattered the rocks, while Bobby, Kurt, and Scott jumped into a bubble put up by Jean. Kitty phased and Angel took to the air. Bobby had a rush of energy and jumped out of the bubble and rushed Avalanche on an iceslide.

Lance laughed and shot a rock at him, which caught Bobby in the arm. Bobby roared in pain and fell to the ground clutching his arm. Kurt looked over in horror to see that the rock had ripped his skin and the bone was visible through the blood gushing out. Kitty unphased momentarily in concern, but was quickly met was a rock up the side of the head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Bobby looked up weakly and saw Kitty out cold on the floor. He was suddenly filled with rage and got to his feet.

He iced up, and unlike his normal form, he was larger and covered in icy spikes. He walked towards Avalanche freezing and then shattering every rock that came his way. "I. Am. Going. To. KILL. You." He said emphasizing every word by breaking a rock. When he got right up to Avalanche he looked down at him, his frosty breath causing Lance's helmet to fog over. He grabbed Lance's shoulder and drove his knee into his abdomen.

"You're LUCKY I didn't kill you."

He ran over to Kitty bloody arm forgotten and pulled her into his chest. "Come on Kitty, wake up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier had erased almost every mind around, "One more left." He turned an looked at Principal Kelly who was hidden behind the bleachers. He did his best to erase his memory, but blacked out before he was sure if the job was done.

Hours later, Xavier woke up in the infirmary. He sat up quickly but Logan pushed him back down gently.

"Easy Xavier."

His vision came into focus and saw Logan, Ororo, Hank, Sean, Scott, and Jean crowded around him. "Did everyone...come home?"

Hank nodded, "Yes. Johnny Storm is staying with us for the night, something all of the faculty is very happy about. Kitty is still unconscious but she'll wake up soon. I was also able to stitch Bobby up and set his bone, but he'll be out for the soccer season, something he isn't happy about."

Xavier propped himself up on his elbows, despite a warning look from Storm, "Where is he."

Banshee jerked a thumb in the direction of an adjacent room in the infirmary. "In there at her bedside." Xavier looked over and saw Bobby sitting solemnly next to Kitty, his arm in a sling.

Rogue walked in and sat down next to Bobby, "How is she?"

"Not awake."

"Well if there's something you wanna tell her while she isn't awake 'nuff to here ya."

Bobby nodded and Rogue walked out. He looked down at Kitty, "So. Um. I'm not really good at this...as you know...and probably have known. I care about you a lot Kitty. I would say that I love you...but I'm not sure if you love me back, you know what screw that. I love you. I was a dick...Kevin...he got to me...he probably didn't affect you guys too much 'cause you weren't thinkin' about what he was saying before he said it. The stuff that he told me...I believed him cause it was stuff I thought about myself. Stuff like how you all think I'm dumb and worthless and how if my dad can't love me how can anyone else. It just bothered me. And that thing about Magma? Bullshit. Total bullshit. Angel was making a joke and I laughed and it kinda took off from there. It's been you since I saw you, actually before I even talked to you, I saw you from behind, it was a good behind...that was a dumb thing to say...and not what I mean...even though it's true. But, that's why I sang that song for you...not because of the butt thing...the other thing. Look at me, I can't even talk when you can't respond and call me an idiot."

Kitty smiled still with her eyes closed, "You're not an idiot."

Bobby sighed and hugged her. She opened her eyes, "I have a good butt?"

"The best."

"Why thank you. Did you mean everything that you just said?"

"Of course."

"Well then you are an idiot. None of the stuff that that loser said to you is true. No one here thinks you're worthless or dumb...you're dad loves you...and so do I." She began to blush.

"You're pretty when you do that."

"Thanks."

Bland ending I know...didn't know how to end it. Being a male this gushy stuff didn't come easy but I wanted to put up the first four episodes of season 2 as a set. This episode was a rough one, I had a skeleton but the filler was a toughie. I wanted to have the Avalanche thing at the soccer game and the talent show separately but it didn't work. So I want to get away from Bobby and Kitty and Kurt, Johnny, and even Scott, and Jean for an episode so I'm open to any suggestions for a character to have an episode centered around them. Before you start on me about Kurt and Johnny, one of the episodes stuck on my laptop was very heavy on the both of them. Actually after this one Rogue isn't an option either, sorry. So suggestions barring the parameters I've given you please.


End file.
